35 Hearts
by MABubbles
Summary: Sequel to Crystal Skies! Yesterday, it was all a game. Just a thought brewing on the edge of everyone's heads. But today, it's like the doors are closing, and it's too late to change direction. The Selection door is opening and I have 35 choices to choose from. You don't need to read Crystal Skies to understand this book! SYOC CLOSED! Thanks for entering! :D
1. CHAPTER 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

 _At the tap of my mother's hand, I straighten my back._

* * *

It's a force of habit, I swear.

And right here, right now, I'm a little glad that it is. With my back straight, I'm ready to feel like I can see everything, even though I'm no Santa Claus, and can't just sit in my bedroom looking to see who's being naughty and nice, still, it helps.

I follow my mother, Queen Calista, into the room. We're a little late for my seventeenth birthday party, but that's only because she wanted me to look my absolute best. And with her and my maid's help, I definitely looked amazing. I wore a long ankle length red dress. It was strapless, sleeveless, backless, all the things my father would rip his hair out seeing me in. But it was my mother's idea, so I guess he'd have to take it up with her. It was made with taffeta fabric, and had a beaded embellishment around the waist. I was wearing heels, but not big heels. I was the absolute worst when it came to walking in heels.

My hair was pulled back in a braided bun. My makeup done lightly because of my refusal to put on anything more then a little bit of blush, eye shadow and some lipstick. I was tugging on my dress, worried, I kept stumbling around in my heels, falling like a feather into my mother's back. She helped to straighten me up. It wasn't so much that I was worried about my birthday and the Selection that would be coming, but it was more that I couldn't stand up straight in those stupid heels.

King Pierce, my father, was standing in the middle of the ballroom area, talking to someone as my younger twelve year old brother Harrison looked bored, while his twin Austen was relieved to be near Dad. My eight year old sister, Liberty, or Libby, as everyone called her, was standing awkwardly with our aunt. Aunt Maggie, and her husband Uncle Alex, and of course their two children, Konrad, their son who was only five years old, and Petra, their daughter who was two years old and the cutest little kid I've ever seen.

My mother's face lights up when she sees my father. She tells me that I can wander and say hello to people as she fast-walks over to him. I look at them, and sigh. I've always wanted what they had. Love. But I wanted the kind of love where it _hurt_ when you were away from them.

I walked towards the table with snacks and food. There was a bowl of grapes set near the end of the table and I reached for it. I don't know why, but ever since I was born, grapes were my favorite food. I remember my mother telling me that she couldn't stop eating grapes during my pregnancy. Now whenever she eats one, she feels like she's eaten a million.

It's the same thing with chocolate. I love chocolate. Harris loves popsicles, Austen loves apples and Libby loves strawberries. We all had out little strange favorites and not-favorites. I ate one of the grapes, but before I could even put another in my mouth, I heard my name being called from a long way away.

"English!" Someone called and I turned to see Aunt Maggie walking towards me, Uncle Alex trailing behind her, trying to catch her hand. I smiled and she rushed to my side. Aunt Maggie was only twenty six years old, and Uncle Alex was twenty nine. I noticed over the years, that as Alex matured, Maggie stayed in her young form. She tugged on my arm, touching my hair.

"You look wonderful tonight little English!" She smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled as Alex finally reached us, grabbing Maggie's hand. He turned to me, "Here's a hint English. When you get your husband and he wants to hold your hand, don't say no," he glared at Maggie and she batted her eyes at him. His eyes softened and I laughed.

"Here's a hint for you Mr. Alex, when your madly in love with your wife, you can _never_ be mad at her." I said and slapped my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. "Now before you all make me burst into laughter, I think I'm going to go."

"Yes! That's perfect! Go mingle! Trust me, when you get your husband, you won't be able to take one step away from them. Mr. Alex here is _very_ clingy," Maggie laughed and I couldn't help but join along. Alex was starting too look annoyed, but when he turned his attention back to Maggie, all of that annoyance just vanished. _That_ was what I wanted. That kind of love. And even though for my whole life I complained about one day having a Selection, and one day falling in love, I still really adored that idea. The idea of true love.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" I said, still laughing. Liberty walked up to me minutes later, "What were you and Aunt Maggie talking about?"

"You forgot that Uncle Alex was there too!" I said and Libby shrugged, "Yeah, but, really, he was just there for the view."

I looked over at my aunt and uncle. Alex was staring at Maggie, who was eating a chocolate covered strawberry. When Libby saw this, she squealed, "We can finish this conversation later Lishy!"

Lishy, was a name that Libby had come up with when she was younger, a baby. She loved how Lishy, sounded like Libby, which was _her_ nickname. It had stuck with her ever since. Even now on my sixteenth birthday while she was running towards the chocolate covered strawberries. They'd be gone by the end of the night, and I wouldn't have even been able to try one. But it's not like I cared, I was still holding the bowl of grapes, that I was now awkwardly putting down on another table.

"Hey French!" Harris yelled, tugging on my dark brown hair. I growled, "Cut it out little cave man."

"Cave man? Wow, that's a new one," Harris laughed and Austen, the shy twin, just smiled and stood next to me. Austen had always been the better twin, and Harris had been more of the crazy and outgoing twin.

"You usually call me Mad man, Loco Roco, Little Brother. Brubor, Ninja, Dumdum, and others that have yet to cross my mind. Oh wait! What about Sirrah? That's my name backwards!" Harris laughed. I put my hand on your hip, "You know, sirrah actually means a man or boy of lower status then the speaker."

Harrison was quiet for a second, then he spoke, "Oh," he was thinking, "technically my name backwards would be Onsirrah."

"That's only if we're talking about Harrison, and we aren't,' I pointed out and he muttered something under his breath, "whatever."

I laughed, rubbing his head and then Austen's. Austen smiled, "Happy birthday English!"

I hugged him tightly, "Ahhh! Thank you Austey!"

"Austey?" Harris asked on the verge of laughter. I glared at him, "Shut up."

 **Hi guys! Thank you for reading this first short chapter of the sequel to Crystal Skies! You don't really need to read the first book, because it's extremely long. If you want to enter a character into the SYOC then I will tell you that the form is on my profile! Please only send in one person and you are only through PM! Thanks to everyone who submits a person and just so you know, yes, you are submitting males! (Yes.)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Forever And Always,**

 **MABubbles**


	2. CHAPTER 2

_CHAPTER 2_

 _I haven't been able to sleep_

* * *

It's exactly like my eyes are being stapled open so that I can never blink again. I don't think I've blinked. I'm not sure, it's been too long and I'm too stressed out and nervous. What if the boys don't like me? What if I don't like the boys? What if they think I'm a brat and what if their just using me?

I take a deep breath and start at my dark ceiling. It's twelve o'clock at night and I should be sleeping. But I'm not, because I can't find it in myself to do so. Thinking over things, I realize that when I was younger, I thought this would be fun. I use to think that I'd be like some kind of almighty being during my Selection, and I'm not. I use to think that I was invincible, like nothing could touch me because everyone wanted me safe. But I wasn't special, and I knew that. I was just another girl who was put in a very difficult situation.

I sat up. My bedroom was dark, and what was usually an ugly pale pink color of wall paper, was now dark purple by the trick of the light. My room was decorated in pictures I'd drawn as a little girl, pictures that Harris and Austen and Libby had all drawn for me, and pictures my parents had taken of me. One of them, was when I was younger, and I hadn't even been with my parents. My mother was too busy getting ready for Harris and Austen to become born, and my father was dealing with some problems in Whites, that to this day, were still going on.

It had been a sunny day, and I was bored. There was nothing for me to do. One of the nannies, since I had been only five, was cleaning my bedroom when she saw my bored look. She picked me up and held me in between my arms and my body.

"Your a lucky little girl English," she murmured and I looked at her with my big brown eyes.

"I know," I had said in that tiny little kid voice that everyone imagined adorable little girls to have. She smiled at me, "And you look extremely adorable today!"

"I do?" I frowned, wondering why she thought that my light blue flowery nightgown was so adorable. My hair back then was short, and was cut unevenly from my master hairdo I remembered giving myself one Christmas when I was four. My hair was a light golden brown color, pulled into pigtails that were messy from sleeping.

"Yes, you do, and I think that your parents would enjoy a picture of you in this very cute state,' the maid had told me and she went over to where I knew my mother kept a camera in case of really cute moments that she had missed.

She missed a lot of them.

The maid took a picture of me and I giggled. That was my favorite picture on my board. My bedroom was filled with thing hanging from the walls. Pictures, drawing, posters, random attempts at Christmas lists or even pet names, even though I never got a pet. I remembered writing a list for my mother for the twin's names. I had put so many disturbing names down. Puppy, Lucky, Bubbly, Gummy, all names that ended with a Y and were usually used for dog or cat names.

I looked at the picture. I looked at it a lot. My parents were usually busy. My father mostly because he was trying to fix everything in the world. He had done a lot since he was prince. And as I read through some old newspapers from when he was a prince, I realized just that. Everything I heard him do, was to help people. And I loved that about him. That seemed like something I wanted my future husband to do. But not even my future husband, but my future self. If I could help people, I'd make my dad so proud, I just knew it.

* * *

When morning comes, I'm way more tired then I expected. Usually, I could go to sleep at like, six o'clock in the morning and I'd still be fine. But there was something different about tonight. It was like just looking at that picture was wearing me out.

"Princess English?" One of my maids, Marigold, spoke as she opened my door. I groaned and turned in my bed, trying to block out any sound or light that was coming through my windows.

"Your mother needs you," Jana, another one of my maids said and I groaned.

"Please no," I cried and Jana and Marigold laughed. Marigold brushed a strand of her golden brown hair out of her face, "I don't think your mother would be very pleasant today if you skipped out of your talking session so early this morning."

"So early this morning! Exactly! Early! It's too early!" I said as I sat up. I looked at the clock. It was ten. I groaned. I didn't usually sleep in. I was mostly up, playing the viola or piano, maybe baking with the cooks, getting ready for the day, or maybe just breakfast, sometimes I was helping Harrison's butlers get him out of bed with Austen by my side and Libby eating strawberries in one of Harris's chairs.

But late was not my kind of morning wake up.

"Miss English, I'm surprised," Marigold, who was shyer then Jana, spoke up in a small voice. I rubbed my head, "I am too Marigold."

She giggled and took out my dress for the day. It was short and a royal blue color. It was simple, with short sleeves and Jana pulled out my heels.

"Here you go Princess English," Jana said and dropped the shoes into my hands. I had told them years ago that I hated it when they dressed and undressed me. Maybe one day I'd go back to being too lazy to dress myself. But probably when I was eighty two.

I looked at my outfit, "Thanks." I said with a smile, even though I didn't really want to wear a dress today. But I took it anyways, thanking them for their help this morning and slipping into the bathroom.

I stayed in the bathroom until eleven o'clock I think. It wasn't until my mother came knocking angrily at my door that I realized it had been so long. And it wasn't one of those moments where you were in the bathroom for what seemed like five minutes, but it was actually half an hour. No, I knew I had been in too long. My fingers and hands were wrinkly and my hair was so wet that it took almost twenty minutes to dry it. I sighed as I opened the door in my dress and heels to see an angry mother sitting on my pale bed.

"An hour?! English what the heck were you thinking? That is _way_ too long for your shower!" She yelled and I sighed again.

"I was tired," I said quietly.

"That doesn't excuse it!" She said and I sat next to her. She rubbed my back, "Don't _ever_ do that again _Drama Queen._ "

"I won't," I said, 'But it was only an hour, right?"

"Think of the people who have nothing English," my mother said and I nodded. I understood. She didn't have to force it into my head like she did with Harris. I understood that I had acted selfishly. I just wished that I hadn't. I wished that what I had was just a tiny speck on a large map. But Illea was my country. And it wasn't just a speck.

* * *

It was later that day and Harris and Austen were talking quietly in the Dining Hall. Well, Austen was talking quietly at least. Harris's voice was booming, and I could hear it from down the hall, even though he was just talking in his regular voice.

Harris and Austen weren't identical twins. Harris had light brown hair, that had a tint of red in it from our great great grandmother. Austen had blonde hair, coming from our grandfather probably. Harris also had my brown eyes, while Austen went along with Mom and Dad with their blue eyes. Libby went along with the blue eyes and brown hair too. She looked like a clone of our mother, just tiny.

Maggie was sitting next to my mother, and they were talking. When I opened the door to the Dining Hall, my mother glanced up at me. She lowered her head seconds later and I couldn't help but feel like I'd hurt her feelings somehow. My father wasn't there. He usually wasn't there for breakfast. I had gotten used to it, but it felt weird all of a sudden. I needed him. I needed to cry on his shoulder and let everything drain from my system. But he wasn't here. And the closest man to him was Alex. And I was _not_ going to cry into Alex's shoulder.

Alex was eating, with Libby talking to him. I could tell he was trying to ignore Libby. She was eating strawberries, of course. Libby just kept on talking and I couldn't help but smile. I sat next to Konrad, Maggie was feeding Petra while talking to my mother, and Konrad was playing with his food. He took a pancake and sighed.

"You bored?" I asked him and he nodded, "Yeah."

"Here," I said and grabbed some whipped cream from the table. My mother eyed me. I took off the cap and sprayed it all over his pancake, making him smile. Then I took some syrup, cherries, chocolate chips and all of the other things that Harris just happened to have with him. I dumped them all onto Konrad's plate.

"Whoa!" Konrad said and he started to eat his one pancake that was layered in unhealthy sweets.

"English! That is not healthy for a little boy like him! This is breakfast!" My mother yelled at me. She was really angry at me today. I was just trying to lift his mood. Maggie put a hand on my mother's arm, but he shook it off. I looked at her, "I was just trying to be nice!"

" _Be nice?_ English you need to learn _how_ to be nice before you go and try it out. Because _this,"_ she motioned to the pancake, "is probably the stupid excuse for _NICE_ I've ever _seen_!"

I sat there. I could feel the water brewing in my eyes but I didn't know what to say. What do I do when my mother just insults me? When she tells me that my way of being nice is stupid and I should try to do it her way.

I stumbled to stand. My mother's eyes melted with guilt and she tried to reach for my hand.

"English, honey I'm-"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped at her and ran out of the room. Austen got out of his chair and followed me. Harris was too surprised that I'd stolen his sweeties and used them for Konrad's pancakes to move.

"English!" Austen yelled as I ran down the hallway. I fell onto the floor in front of my bedroom door. I was crying now. Loud, ugly sobs that I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to. And of course my mature little brother Austen had to come and comfort me.

He sat there on the floor with me for an hour before my sobs had turned to soft sniffles.

"Mom didn't mean that you know," he whispered and I shook my head.

"Yes she did."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Hopefully you enjoyed the second chapter to 35 Hearts! It's about 2,000 words in it and I'm very proud of it! There are probably a couple mistakes but I'll probably fix those later! Thanks again and keep submitting characters! I've loved them all so far!**

 **What do you think of English so far?**

 **Did you think that Calista (English's mother) meant what she said, or she was just angry?**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Forever And Always,**

 **MABubbles**


	3. CHAPTER 3

_CHAPTER 3_

 _Mason Alexander Pacton~_

 _I've started to realize, that you never know how far you'd go, until you have to reach that line._

* * *

And yes, I've had to reach that line.

When my sister got leukemia, everything fell downhill for me. I had been waiting to enter the Illean military for a long time now, and with my sister sick, that wasn't an option. I couldn't leave her, and there was no way in heck I'd be sending her back to live with our abusive, jerky parents. They'd eat her alive. And it's not like when I needed they're help with Sarah they did anything. They just laughed at me and told me it was my own fault for taken her in.

Right now, I'm sitting on my beat up couch while Sarah's sleeping. I'm staring at that stupid letter in my hands. _THE SELECTION OF A LIFETIME,_ is printed in large bold words on the top. I don't want to read it. Not now at least. I knew that Sarah would want me to enter, and I knew that it'd help, even the small bit of hope, but what if I was chosen? I'd have to go to the castle, and leave Sarah here. Maybe I could force them to let me take her with me? I couldn't just do that though. It wasn't the guard's decision. I knew that because I had wanted to be one for as long as I could remember. Enlisting in the Illean military was a dream of mine, and I'd studied everything I had to before becoming one. It was the princess's decision to allow Sarah to come. And what if she said no? Could I ask her to leave? What if she said no to that too? Would I beg her? I'd never be able to be placed at the palace as a guard _ever._

I sighed. The princess wasn't cruel though. I knew that, or, at least, I hoped I knew that. I'd never met the girl, and it wasn't like just seeing her on TV was going to straighten anything out for me.

I glanced up at the small TV in the tiny kitchen. Her face was on it, and she was smiling. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Nothing but air came from her mouth. It was muted. And I wasn't even close to un-muting it.

Sarah stirred in her sleep, her knee hitting my back as she turned over on the couch. I sighed and leaned back, my spine touching her stomach. She didn't move, her eyes still closed. Her mouth was parted a little and air was exiting it, slowly.

When I looked at her, I saw the heart of my life. I didn't have time for relationships, so I didn't have a girlfriend or wife who was the heart of my life. It was only my sister and I. And of course our parents, who didn't give the smallest hint of worry about either of us.

I think that was why the Selection made me a little nervous. Because I didn't know what love really was, and I'd never had a romantic relationship with anyone before.

Or maybe I was just worried because if I was chosen, and I went to the castle. Then what would I do if I was eliminated and I had met some of the guards. What if in the future, we were partnered together for a project, and he remembered me? I don't know. I don't even know why that matters. It just does.

Sarah moves again and her eyes flutter open, "Hi Mason!"

I smiled and touched her leg, "Hey Princess."

Sarah glanced at the TV screen and smiled, "Speaking of princesses, are you going to enter Princess English's Selection? She's so pretty! I'd love to have a sister-in-law like her!"

 _I'd love to have a sister-in-law like her!_

I looked at the screen again. English was pretty, she looked a whole lot like Queen Amberly had, one of the older queens of Illea. Maybe the Selection was a better idea then anything I had at the moment.

"But if I got into the Selection, what would happen to you? You're sick," I said and Sarah shrugged, "I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"You're only eleven Sarah!" I said, and she giggled, "Yeah, but when you enter the Selection and get in, you could drop me off at the children's hospital down the street. It takes care of kids if their parents or siblings aren't there to do it. And then you could win the Selection, marry English and I'll get medicine to get better!"

My heart cracked at her hopefulness. She smiled and I nodded, "That sounds like an amazing plan Sarah!"

"Yay!"

* * *

 _ENGLISH_

I don't think that my headaches could get any worse.

Over the month it had been like a hurricane of headaches. First a small one, then it got bigger and eventually I'd have to go the the medical wing for some medicine or something. I wondered how it was for people who didn't have medicine. Did they have to suffer through the pain that I was too childish and baby-like to try to suffer trough?

That's why I asked my father (not my mother because she was still angry with me and I was still angry with her.) if I could go into the streets of Angeles (with guards of course, lots of people tend to hate us, even though it breaks my heart.) and give medicine and food and blankets to people in need. My father didn't say no, but of course he didn't say yes either, it was just a small huff of an answer and I took it as a yes.

Harris and Austen wanted to join me. So did Libby, but I had to think about her before I left. She was only nine years old. What if she got hurt? My parents wouldn't let her, me, or my brother's out of the house even again. How far would that be? I didn't want to be the one who stole my sibling's freedom.

Harris and Austen got into the small car we were going to use to get around. We hadn't told anyone that we were going, it was just supposed to be a surprised. I hoped that even loved surprises. I loved surprises. What someone hated surprises?

I worried too much, was my finally thought, before I forced myself to shut up and just get in the car. I was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, something I'm sure that my mother would frown upon. _We're Royal English,_ she'd tell me, _we have to dress, act, and be like one._

But she doesn't understand that it's not what I want. But I guess people don't always get what they want do they? I always wanted a cat, and I never got one. And a poodle, but I only wanted one because they looked cool with their curly fur. Now I think I was over that little fantasy and I've moved onto the next. Which just so happens to be finding the _perfect_ husband. And I don't even know where to start.

* * *

The streets today are crowded. As if somehow they've expected me. Like Robin Hood saving the day. I'd always admired the old American legends the best. I'd learned as much as I could about America, the old country that is now Illea. And I've found the best kind of information. I could go over to France right now and ask them their history and they'd have miles and miles to tell. But Illea didn't have stories. We were a newer country, so instead of discovering Illea's past, I discovered the past of America. Illea's grandmother.

Harrison stepped out of the car first. It took the crowd a minute to figure out that _the_ Prince Harris was there. Of course we visited the closest town there was, and they shouldn't have been _too_ excited, but they were. And I felt myself becoming excited too. These people were _my_ people. And if they were happy to see me, that meant I was doing something , at least a little bit right, right?

Austen got out, but was hesitant. I had to put a hand on his shoulder and whisper to him that these were his people. It was only when he told me that they were _my_ people, not his, that I froze.

I wanted these people to be _our_ people, not _mine._ The word _mine_ felt too selfish, jerky to use for such a beautiful place like Illea. How could someone claim a place like this all to themselves? Is that what my dad did?

I pushed Austen forward a bit and he smiled at the crowd. Harrison was having the time of his life, shaking people's hands and talking to others. While even _Austen_ shy as can be, was talking to people, I stood behind them. I hadn't really thought of anything to say. I hadn't really thought of what I'd tell them I was doing down in town. I just wanted to come in, and go out. I had been imagining Robin Hood. Me, as Robin Hood. Come in and save the day and then leave, like a stupid imagination. Father had always told me that someday I'd burn the world with my imaginary fire.

I did, indeed, daydream a lot. My imagination was like a child's, in ways I wasn't sure were good or bad. I liked to imagine I was some kind of knight in shining armor, or a thief, stealing cookies from Harris when we were little. I found it funny how I never imagined myself as a girl. I was always a hunter, not a huntress, or a prince, not a princess. Boys had too much fun. The girls never got anything like that. I felt that being a girl, I was going to frowned upon if I was fragile, and sweet like a flower. While boys could be whatever they wanted. Sour, sweet, tangy, hot. I didn't know if it was just the way everyone imagined a perfect world to be, or how they just imagined a perfect _princess_ would be.

Harrison tugged my arm and I flinched, "Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, no, don't be! Sorry, I was just...thinking, I guess," I laughed awkwardly and shrugged it off my shoulders. "You know me, just, uh, always...thinking. Daydreaming, or, whatever Dad tells you when I'm not in the room."

Harris laughed, lifting a whole lot of stress from my fingertips, "Trust me sis, the only thing Dad tells us when you aren't around is how he'll hurt anyone who hurts you."

As Harris kept laughing and I frowned. _Dad said that?_ For a man who didn't know his own daughter too well because he was always working, he sounded so, sincere. Like he cared a lot about me even though he had a million other useful things to care about.

I wondered if Harris and Austen ever felt like they were being pulled away from Dad. Mom was with us a lot, but not as much as a normal parent is with their child, and even when she was with us, these days she seemed more sour, and angry, at every little thing we do. Whenever Harris would make a joke, or do something funny, she'd snap at him, telling him that it was stupid and useless and that he could be doing so much more stuff with his time. With Austen, even if she wasn't talking, she was telling him he should try to be more into life. And with me, she was crazy. Everything I did was like some kind of bomb that exploded inside her head. What happened to the mother that loved me once upon a time? Did she just melt away?

With Libby though, it was always sweet thoughts, sweet dreams. Mom and dad were always there for her. And sometimes it hurt so much that I cried myself to sleep. I barely use to see my father when I was younger. I didn't even know his full name until I was seven. My mother always told me the truth. She didn't feed me lies about there being lollipop valleys like she did with Libby. I wondered if she just hated me. If they did.

I clutched the necklace, an infinity sign necklace that I had gotten for my very first birthday. It was a gift from my father and I'd worn it forever. It just kind of filled in that little hole that was left there when my father wasn't around I guess. I didn't know what else to say about it. It was a gift I had gotten and I never took it off. If I ever took it off, I'd feel broken and lost. I just knew it.

"English!" Harris and Austen were waving me over and I smiled, walking towards them. They had already started handing out some blankets and one little girl was holding out a piece of paper to me. I smiled, "Hi!"

The little girl smiled and held up the paper with a pen, "C-could you s-sign this?"

I nodded and signed my name across the top of the blank paper. It was only until I was done signing the paper that I realized there was writing on the back of the paper with a thick black marker. I flipped it over and read the words written on the paper.

 ** _I'm here because this is better then where I came from._**

I think I almost choked on the sadness creeping up my throat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I really enjoy the wonderful comments! Please keep sending in people if you haven't already done so! I'd love to get more guys! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! The reviews are amazing!**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **MABubbles! :D**


	4. CHAPTER 4

_CHAPTER 4_

 _This isn't my story._

* * *

It never really _was_ my story. It won't even be half my story. I don't think that my story would be as interesting as English's. My best friend is having a Selection and I'm just there to watch. Sometimes I used to joke about how I'd steal all of her Selected men, but she always hated talking about her Selection. And I think she still does. I haven't seen in her months that it's hard to think about her. Her hair is longer, if that's possible. It's about the length of the middle of her stomach, and it's gotten darker. But you can still see the red and blonde highlights in it if you look at it directly in the light. That's how it always was with English. Her eyes are still brown, and she still hates them. She always loved my blue eyes that changed to green depending on what I worn. She also loved how my dirty blonde hair grew so quickly. But it still wasn't as long as her's, and it never would be.

But when she see's me come into the castle, and I see that light of happiness flicker on in her eyes, I can't help but feel guilty for some reason. And I don't even know why.

"Lynn!" She screamed. That was me. The girl who was always one inch shorter then her. The girl that was always one notch less pretty then her. The girl who was always one less person known then she was. But then again, she was a princess, I was just the king's, cousin's, daughter.

Abigail was my mother. During King Pierce's Selection, she came to visit, because she was his cousin. So technically, if you think about it, I'm English's second cousin. And best friend of course.

My older brother pushed me out of the way. He loved English, in a little-sister like manner of course. He hated me. That's another thing about English I didn't really like. I hated to admit that I was jealous of her, and I didn't really care that my brother didn't like me, because I didn't like him either, but people always liked English better. It might have been because I insulted everyone I met, and used a _lot_ of sarcasm when I talked, but still. She used some too. But everyone just loved her.

Except for some people. And usually, I'd hold it over her head. _Not everyone in your country loves you English,_ I'd say, only because it got me so mad when she tried to believe that. She _wanted_ everyone in her country to love her. She wanted them to trust her and think she was actually helpful, but in my head, I just kept thinking, _Why do you hate me enough to want more attention English?_

I knew she didn't mean it, and that it was _my_ fault I was jealous. English was just being English, and usually I wouldn't show any sort of jealousy towards her. It was because when we were younger, I'd always act like I was better then her. And I wasn't. And I knew I wasn't because English never tried that. She just listened to what I had to say, and ignored me. How could my best friend be such a better person then me.

My brother Lucas was already hugging her. He had been telling our mother on the plane ride here that if any of the boys tried to hurt her, he'd break every bone in their body. Sometimes, even though I hated Lucas, I wished he'd say that about me. English use to tell me that he did, he just said them while I wasn't around. But I never found it in my to believe such a thing. It just wasn't _like_ Lucas to say something like that. Especially about me.

"English!" Lucas picked her up and hugged her. She laughed at him a little, punching his back trying to get him to put her back onto the ground. I found myself digging my nails into my palm. I was here for her. I could do this.

English had always wanted the perfect husband. She wanted Maggie and Alex, plus her parents, plus my parents mixed together into the perfect couple. I wanted to tell her that was stupid. All the boys I use to come across were idiotic and thought that girls had cooties or something. They'd play basketball and they'd always wear shorts, just because they thought that was what cool normal people did.

And now English would be _finding_ that perfect man, with the help of a Selection. Sometimes I use to wish that English would come up to me and say, _Hey, do you want to have a double Selection and join me on my quest of finding a husband?_ But she didn't say that. Because I had taken the spotlight ever since I was born. I was the princess throughout my whole life, and she was the other girl. But as we grew up, I started realizing, that English needed her time to shine. And the couple of years that I wanted the most, were hers to take. And she was taking them.

English dropped to the ground, running towards me and taking my hand, "I haven't seen you in _forever._ I've missed you. It's so _lonely_ here."

There's where I started feeling extremely bad for English. Although she had her parents, and the maids, and butlers, and her siblings and the guards. It was always so lonely when I was in the palace with her. I could only imagine what it was like when it was _only_ her. How many times did she wish she could be stuck in a tiny cottage with a large family that would always be around. How come I couldn't remember a time that I was alone without her in the palace. It was because English didn't want me to leave. Because whenever I left, she was alone again. And knowing English, she hated _feeling_ alone. It was like confusion, stress, worry and guilt were drilling their ways into her heart, and she didn't have anything to be confused about, or to stress about, or the worry about, and she never had anything to feel guilty about. Because English never took this large castle and shining hallways and beautiful warm beds, as guilt. She took them as grateful. She was grateful for what she had, and sometimes I _wished_ that I could be grateful instead of guilty. Whenever I saw a homeless person, I felt guilty for what I had. Not grateful. But English felt grateful, and then she'd go and do the right thing. She'd take her gratefulness and give it to that person.

I hated that I couldn't do what she did. I hated that my life was more filled then her's was and I still was never happy about it. I had been hoping to leave a thing or two from English in the time I was here. And that started the minutes she took my hand.

* * *

 _Sebastian Ayers Le Tournaeu_

I was there when Princess English came down into town. Even though I had already been entered into the Selection by my father, I kept thinking about how pretty she really was. In all of the history books, I realized just how much she looked like Queen Amberly.

I tried to pry my eyes away from her. While her brothers went around talking to people, shaking their hands, she stood there, staring at the ground, as if nervous to do anything. When Prince Harrison called her name, her head snapped up and she smiled, walking towards them.

I don't know what it was about Princess English that caught everyone's attention, but it was there. She was beautiful, kind, smart, I don't know whether it was her personality, or her ability to work like a man, even though she was a woman, quiet obviously. My father had signed me up for the Selection to see if I could get close enough to get a seat on King Pierce's Council. But I don't know.

Harris makes a face and Austen laughs. I can't remember how old they are, twelve or thirteen I think. But their both tall for their ages. Harrison is only probably an inch taller then Austen. Their probably both five foot four or five inches tall. I can't help but think that they might be the perfect height for a guy when they grow up. And here I am, standing at six feet one inch tall. I make myself laugh.

Collins, my friend, is standing next to me, and watching the princess. Our friend Dorian isn't here in Illea because he's in England. He wishes he could be here though. Probably because with the Selection coming up, he wants to enter like me and Collins. I kind of wish he were here too. It's not the same without both of them with me. Collins isn't enough.

"Do you think you have a chance at getting into the Selection? A chance at even winning?" Collins asked me and I just let out a little sigh, "We all have the exact same chances. I'm just another person who submitted a form Collins."

"True," he said quietly. I couldn't understand if he was a little disappointed, or was just thinking over my words. Part of me hoped he was thinking over my words, another part of me, found itself not caring.

* * *

 _English_

I loved the feeling of people playing with my hair. That's why I loved Marigold braiding my hair. My braids were never good, but Marigold had a beautiful fish-tail braid and I loved whenever she'd do it for me.

"Does this look good Princess English?" She asked, holding the braid in front of the mirror of me to see. I smiled, "Yes! Your braids are so good? What's your secret?"

"I don't have a secret," Marigold tugged on a piece of her shoulder length wavy hair. I got up, "How does this look for the _Report?_ "

"Wonderful Your Highness," Marigold smiled a little. I noticed something weird about her smile though. It looked almost forced. I put my hand on Marigold's shoulder, "What's wrong Marigold?"

Marigold bit her lip and started to shake her head, no, and then the tears came spilling out. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I patted her back, "What happened?!" I asked her and she sniffled before sitting down on my bed with me. I brushed a piece of my hair from my face and Marigold rubbed away her tears, "You know how I was dating one of the guards?"

I nodded, "Yes." I knew where this was heading even before her words hit my ears. What happened to him? Did he get hurt? Was there something else about the relationship? Had they broken the law?

Marigold sniffled again, finishing her thought, "He-he was-was, I-I, saw, h-him, with ano-another girl."

And she burst into tears again. Marigold had always been the sweetest girl ever. Who could have ever wanted to hurt her? What had he done?

But then a spark of hope come into her eyes, "What if it was just a mistake and she was like, I don't know, his cousin?"

I hated to see her cry. But I also hated to see her happy over something that wasn't going to be true no matter how many times she wished it would be. I remembered when she first started dating him a couple months ago. Marigold had been gushing about him, and telling us that he was just the cutest guy ever, and that they were so close. Jana and my other maid Ursa, had warned her about him though. But Marigold hadn't listened. And honestly, I hadn't either. I was too happy for her to listen to Jana and Ursa bomb her happiness. I didn't have it in me to believe that anyone could be so mean.

But here I was, sitting in front of Marigold, who was proving me wrong.

"I don't know Marigold. Don't you think that's a little stretched far? I mean, maybe that happens in movies, but in real life? I don't know, it seems little make believe. But that might be the case. We _might_ just be reading the lines wrong," I tried so hard to comfort her while breaking her heart. She pushed a piece of honey-brown hair from her now tear-stained face, "B-but, I-I..."

She didn't finish her sentence when Jana and Ursa walked in. Ursa was my main maid, she was tall and had long thick black hair. Sometimes she scared me, but she was pretty, and even though serious, she was still nice. Jana was shorter, with dirty blonde hair and she always seemed to be making sarcastic remarks and smarty pants comments to everything everyone said. Even me.

"What's going on here?" Ursa asked, her deep tone startling Marigold, and making her cry harder. Marigold spoke, "S-she, kind of looked like, y-you, U-Ursa."

"Who looked like me?" Ursa demanded and I stood.

"The guards that Marigold was dating was with another girl. Apparently she looked like you," I said. Jana's face became red with anger, and Ursa's face stayed the same, only a few cracks of madness seeping through, "Are you accusing me?"

"What?! Of course not Ursa, we were just saying!" I said, raising my hands as if to wipe away what I had said.

"That jerk! I knew he was going to do something like that!" Jana growled and ran over to the window to watch some guards run around the track, "Stupid guards! They aren't as loyal as they seem!"

"Now Jana, we've met tons of kind and loyal guards, but it just so happens that Marigold chose one that wasn't either of those two things," Ursa said, flat-toned. Marigold started crying again and I didn't know _how_ these guys got along while I wasn't around.

"Hey! Hey! Guys don't you think that we should be comforting Marigold, not telling her that the guy that broke her heart is a total loser?" I questioned and Marigold's head peaked up from her hands, "But there's still a chance that it's just a mistake right? Right?!"

We all looked at each other, "Marigold..." I said quietly, but she just started crying again.

"Miss, I think we should change your outfit and get you ready for the _Report_ tonight," Jana said, putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to lead me towards the closet. I looked down at me dress, realizing that there were wet blobs where Marigold had been crying, "It's fine, I don't want to work you guys too hard. It'll dry anyways."

"No Miss English, I want you to look beautiful when you choose out your Selected," Marigold murmured and I smiled, "Thank you Marigold, that's too nice. I hope things get better for you, I'm really sorry."

She only nodded and Ursa went over to comfort her while Jana put me into a different dress.

"Beautiful," she muttered after she was done and I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look nice, everything was perfect, neat and clean.

Everything but the now messy braid that Marigold had fixed for me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! In my mind, Marigold is the sweet and shy maid, Jana is the snappy and rebellious maid and Ursa is the leader-like serious one. I'm happy to have updated so quickly! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

 **What do you think of the maid's personalities?**

 **And What do you think about Sebastian and Lynn?**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **MABubbles**


	5. CHAPTER 5

_CHAPTER 5_

 _Hakuryuu_

 _The TV flickered to life._

* * *

Eris wasn't in Whites, and she wasn't going to be there for when the _Report_ was going on. King Pierce had asked all of his Selected to come back for Princess English's seventeenth birthday party. So Eris was in Angeles right now, watching the _Report_ live. I kind of wished that me and Shuu, my little sister, were there with her, listening to it live.

Galaxy and Kiriga were both sitting on the couch, listening closely. Shuu was eating popcorn on the ground in front of Kiriga, who had his legs draped on both sides of her. I stood behind the couch, waiting for Whites to come up. I listened closely to the rest, taking in their faces, their names, and every detail that looked strange about them. That was how I was taught to do it while being a detective. I had to make mental notes about things. Even if I wasn't chosen, it'd be good to know the facts.

"Do you think we'll be able to see Eris at all?" Shuu asked but Galaxy was already shaking his head no.

"She's probably sitting in the crowd, and they won't show the crowd. It's not like anybody cares about their reaction," he muttered and I leaned down so that my face was right next to Kiriga's face. He looked over at me for a second, and then at the screen, "You think you have a chance?"

"Between me and the other's in Whites?" I asked and Kiriga nodded. "Yeah, I think I've got just as much of a shot as they do."

"What will we do when you're gone?" Kiriga asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. I flicked his shoulder, "You'll stay away from my little sister, that's what you'll do."

Kiriga laughed and turned back to the TV screen, obviously distressed.

"I think you'd be perfect for this Hakuryuu," Shuu said form her position on the floor. I nodded and smiled, "Thanks, sis."

"After the _Report,_ if you're chosen, are we going to celebrate?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head, 'Probably, not, this is a one time thing. Take a few hours off to watch it. I still have stuff to work on before Eris gets home from Angeles."

"But you might be heading there yourself," Shuu said and I nodded, "Yeah, I know, but still, I can get stuff done from there, and even beforehand."

"What if Princess English wants to spend time with you there? Then you won't have any time to work on paper or other things like that," Shuu said and I looked at her, "What's up with all of the questions Shuu? Do _you_ want to do me work for me?"

"No! I was just asking," she said and I laughed, "Yeah."

It took a while longer, but it finally made it's way to Whites. Whites was sandwiched right after Bankston, and right before Bonita, towards the end of the list.

"Hakuryuu, from Whites," the announcer called, a frown coming upon his face as he realized there was no last name with my form. Shuu happily squealed, "Oh my gosh Hakuryuu, that's you!"

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling. My face was on screen, shining brightly. The confusion on the man's face was too funny not to laugh at. He was still trying to figure out why there was no last name for me. It was because I never knew it. When Eris first took me and my sister from our orphanage, we didn't have a last name that we could remember. So I guess I just never had one to this day. It never bother me, but obviously, it bothered someone.

* * *

 _ENGLISH_

My head started at the perfectly wrong time. Right then cameras were rolling, right when people were watching me pick the boys from the baskets. My great grandmother had had her own Selection. She had picked her boys the same way I had, by picking one from each of the Province baskets. Except Mavis Fadaye, would be the one announcing them to the world, not me.

I had just finished picking Midston, a boy named Keenan Diallo, when the headaches started.

My mother had always told me as a child that I'd out grow the children sickness. She thought it was just an odd little phase I was going through. But as I grew up, they kept coming. They didn't worsen, or get any better, they just...stayed. Like some kind of tattoo on someone's body. It was just always there.

I picked up the next slip and looked at it before handing it off to Mavis. Some guy named Nicholas Alexander Hartwick. He was handsome enough, though most of the boys I had seen so far were handsome.

Mavis called out his name and his picture appeared on the screen near us. I was just glad they weren't watching my reaction. I remembered that my father had told me they were watching his reaction when his girls were being called. That would make me throw up.

My legs became wobbly, but I kept going.

 _Come on, only six more provinces to go, then you can rush out of here like a laser if you want to,_ I think, but then remember the small party afterwards. _Maybe if I'm not feeling well, Mother will let me get out of it?_

No, she was too angry with me. I could almost hear her head pounding, _English is just a little girl, she's going to make the wrong decision!_ But I wasn't too young, and I knew that I wasn't going to make the wrong decision. Even though known of the boys truly stood out for me yet, I knew that things would go well.

By the time it was over, so was my life.

* * *

 _Sorren David Kanoi_

Being the first guy called was not as fun as I had imagined it being. Sure, my family freaked out. They were excited, happy, extremely ready for whatever was coming next, but everything was moving quickly and I didn't know where to turn or what to do. The Selection was a chance for thirty five guys to change their lives, and one princess to find that special someone.

For me, it was more like my family thought I needed someone, and my sister thought the English would be the perfect match. My whole family _voted_ on if I should enter or not. You can only now imagine what they thought was best.

My sister Olivia happy hugs me, "You got in! You got in!"

"This isn't college Olivia, you don't need to go crazy," I laughed and she rubbed her hands through my blonde hair, "This is awesome!" She said and I found myself smiling, "It sure is."

The phone started ringing only minutes later. My father quickly went to answer the phone. If my mother were still alive, she'd be happy. I knew she'd be proud. She died after the last one of us, Cami, was born. She was the youngest, and unlike the other six of us, she had never seen our mother. But whenever I was around her, I felt my mother's presence.

"Sorren, it's for you," my father said as he held the phone out to me. My father was one of the only people who didn't call me Axe. It was a nickname my friend's had given me a while back. I don't even remember why.

I plucked the phone from my dad's hands, putting it up against my ear, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, well, is this Mr. Sorren Kanoi?" A lady spoke on the end of the line. I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see me. "Uh...yes?"

"That sounded like you were asking me a question Mr. Kanoi," she pointed out and I cleared my voice, "Yes, I'm Sorren Kanoi, I'm sorry, what did you need?"

"We were wondering when you be an appropriate time to come to your house and discuss The Selection's rules and information. We'd like to do it quickly, and maybe as soon as we can. You can probably imagine how difficult this is with thirty five other suitors to contact," the woman spoke and I could almost _hear_ her bored expression. I sighed, "Tomorrow at twelve o'clock would be an okay time to come over if that's okay with you."

"Perfect, I'll put you into our schedule, and send somebody over at that time. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day Mr. Kanoi," the woman said and I mumbled a goodbye as she ended the call.

"Who was that?" My father questioned and I put the phone back.

"I guess we have company for tomorrow," I shrugged, and Olivia squealed happily besides me.

* * *

 _Ursa_

Princess English came stumbling into the bedroom looking terrible.

"There was the party, and the _Report,_ and my headache and everything hurts," she kept mumbling, tears forming in her eyes. I sat her down on the bed, Marigold rushing into the bathroom to grab a warm wet towel.

"It'll be okay Miss, don't worry," I said and she leaned against me, making me stiffen.

"Here you go," Marigold whispered, giving me the towel. I snatched it from her, giving her a glare that read, _go get her nightgown,_ while I put the towel on Miss English's forehead. Her headaches had always been there. It wasn't really one of those things that ascended in pain as she grew, or descended in pain. It just came with her birth, and never changed.

"Shh..." I mumbled and she took sharp intakes of breaths, "Marigold is getting your pajamas."

"Thank you," she said in her I'm-about-to-burst-into-tears voice. I patted her head. Physical contact was odd with me. I wasn't one for touchy-feelings. But Lady English was one exception, she was a priority, and priorities came before feelings and emotions.

"Here you go Ursa," Marigold mumbled as she handed me a nightgown. English's nightgowns weren't layered in lace, or embroidered with jewels. They were shirts she stole from her father's wardrobe. Shirts that he wore all the time, and never noticed when they weren't there. When English was younger, she would tell us that the shirts reminded her of her father. I had rarely seen the king around English unless it was during the _Report._ I guess she just missed him. And when she use to wake up in bed alone because of nightmares, he was never there to comfort her. At least Marigold, Jana and my father's were there for us. I couldn't imagine.

"Princess English, do you need help?" I asked, handing her the white shirt. She hesitated a minute before nodding, her face was stuck in a depressed expression. It had looked like it was years ago when she last smiled. But I knew that it had only been hours before.

"Slip your arm through here Miss," I instructed and she nodded, getting into the nightgown easily and moving towards her bed. English usually didn't like us maids staying in her room during the night, because she had guards outside her door, but tonight she didn't even bother to ask us to leave. Because if she woke up, she'd at least have us.

Marigold left the room and I sat on a chair near her desk. When English were younger, she had been convinced she didn't snore. Even though they were soft, and quiet, she still did it, and there was no use in her arguing with facts.

She tossed and turned all night, and I looked out the window for the majority of it until Jana came to take my place at twelve o'clock.

"Thank you," Jana said quietly and I muttered a response that I hadn't even caught onto. I closed the door quietly, saying goodbye to the guards and scurrying towards the end of the hall, which would lead me to the staff's room, where I could sleep the night away without worrying about English at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry there were so many different POVs! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Hofund and Roses323, please inform me if I got your character wrong. I'd hate to have that happen because I think they're very creative and different and I think messing up their personalities would be the worst thing I could do! Thanks again! KEEP SUBMITTING CHARACTERS!**

 **Did you like the multiple POVs?**

 **How did you like this chapter? What were it's strengths and weaknesses?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **MABUBBLES!**


	6. CHAPTER 6

_CHAPTER 6_

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

 _Mary, Mary, quiet contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells. And pretty maids all in a row._

* * *

I haven't visited the gardens since I saw that girl with Max. I ignored Jana and Ursa's pleads to not interact with him. I should have at least tried.

But love is something that blinds you to the truth. Or at least, what people think is love. I don't even know. It's like some kind of poison. There to kill you.

I just hoped that Lady English would go through what I did. I wanted her to be happy. For _once_ at least. I wanted someone to be happy. Did anyone really get a happily ever after in the real stories? Or were those just stupid little children books? Did _nobody_ get happily ever afters?

I walked through the gardens. It was starting to get dark outside, but not really. The sun was still visible and it was only 5:00. Since it was fall, October, to be axact, the sun set a little earlier then the day before. Soon it'd be dark at 4:00 and I'd have to stay inside forever.

"Hey Marigold!" I heard that voice echo throughout my ears. When I turned, I cussed at myself, something I rarely did. Why did I turn around? Why did I turn around? I didn't know how I was going to face him? Ignore him? Talk to him? Should I ask for an explanation?

He gripped my shoulder and spun me around, my short golden brown hair slapping him in the face. He touched his cheek and then looked at me, "Hey, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

I turned back around, ignoring him. It was hard. I looked into those dark brown eyes, and stared at his black hair, and I wondered why I was even mad at him. Why did he have to have such an effect on me? It was crazy.

"Why are you not talking to me?" He asked. I glanced at him. He was out of uniform, obviously off duty, and I couldn't help but notice how... _attractive_ he looked without his unirform on. Of course he looked attractive with it on too, but with it off, he was incredibly handsome.

"Who was she?" I muttered under my breath, hoping he'd hear me, and at the same time, hoping he'd be too dumb to notice.

But he noticed.

"Who is who?" He asked, touching my arm gently. _Don't do that to me!_ I wanted to scream. _Don't touch me like that. Don't act like you don't already know!_

"Who was the girl you were talking to earlier, yesterday. Who was she? Why were you guys alone near the stables?" I asked, my voice becoming cracked and broken along with my heart itself. He looked at me, with sad eyes. _Those are the eyes of a liar,_ Ursa would say. _I wouldn't be surprised if in a couple of month we find out they've thrown him in jail!_ Jana would growl. _But, he's too..._ He's too what, Marigold? What is he? Dreamy? Sweet? Handsome? Cute? Caring? Maybe on the outside, but if you look deep enough, I'm sure you'll find a heart of ice and darkness.

" _Her?!_ " Max laughed, "She's a friend! Acquaintance even!"

"Acquaintance, huh?" I poked him, "Then why were you laughing? Why did it seem like you'd known each other forever?"

"Because we kind of have. She's been around at the castle for a long time. I'd say hello, and she'd say it back. Even though I laugh, doesn't mean anything," he smiled, tugging my hair, "Come on Marigold. Lighten up sweetie."

 _Lighten up?_ I thought. _Maybe Ursa and Jana were wrong about him after all._

 _Maybe they weren't._

* * *

 ** _JUDAS IRVING_**

It's easy. All I had to do was get into the Selection, and now I have to kill her. How hard can that be?

Very, very, hard. I have to gain her trust, and gain it to the point where she thinks that I'd never hurt her, that if she asked me if I'd like to marry her, I'd say yes in an instant. But I wouldn't say yes. Then I have to have her invite me into her bedroom, alone. We have to be alone. I won't be able to escape and kill her if we aren't alone in her bedroom. That was the one room that we had scaled out perfectly to make my escape. Even easier.

And then I just had to kill her. There would be two guards outside her door, but I'd be long gone before they got me. It was the perfect plan, and I was too smart to fall in love with a girl like her. A toy. A doll. A stupid show that everyone believed was _real._

Well yeah world?

Guess what.

 _She's not real._ She's an idiotic royal puppet. A pawn. A dupe. A marionette. Something stupid that the real threat could use to look innocent. And what better way to look innocent then to use a pretty teenage girl.

At least they didn't use a baby.

* * *

 ** _ENGLISH_**

When my father called me into his office, I thought he was going to be angry with me. But then I noticed my brother's coming into the room, and my little sister was being carried away by a maid. I didn't even know what to think.

"What's going on?" I asked, worry seeping into my system. My father ran his fingers through his hair, my mother rubbing his shoulders and my twin brother's fiddling with their thumbs. Everyone seemed stiff today.

"Dad? is everything okay?" Austen asked quietly and my father's eyes lifted to his. Dad smiled and then looked back down at his lap, "Things have gotten worse."

 _Worse? How could things have gotten worse? But the Selection! I thought we were making things better!_ I wanted to burst into tears. Tears were an easy escape from the real world. It was like letting the water out of the dam. **(beavers, beaver dams are what I mean.)** It was letting go of so much extra and unwanted stress. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment. But I didn't let my walls fall so quickly.

"The rebels have started again. They've attacked Dominca, and are crawling up our southern coasts. We've sent as many guards and soldiers as we could. They're angry about your Selection, English. I don't know what to do," my father's eyes grew darker. _Rebels?_ We hadn't encountered a rebel since I was fourteen. I thought we were done. They were back because of my Selection? This was because of _me?_

"What?" My voice was cracking, dripping hurt, and I didn't know if I could keep my thick brick, steel, cement walls up for much longer. Lynn is finally here at the palace with Lukas. I finally have the chance to find some happiness. Things are finally looking up and now what? We've gotten to the boring part of a rollercoaster? Of course how would I even know what that felt like. It's not like I ride roller-coasters everyday. I've never even seen one in the flesh, much less rode one.

"Are we joking here? Is this just one big joke?! Tell me you're joshing me!" I said, force in my voice. I've blown up before. Anger came easily to me. I had so many things to be angry about. These _stupid_ rebels ruined everything! How was anyone supposed to feel protected anymore? Is this what they wanted? To kill us all? For all of Illea to live in what? Fear? That was _not_ going to happen.

"I'm sorry English. Ever since we announced your Selection things have been crazy," my mother snapped, and I could read so clearly through her makeshift lines that it almost made me want to choak her. She was _blaming_ me.

"Oh so what? This is my fault now?!" I asked. My father got up out of his chair, "English, that's not what we're saying."

"Of course it's not what you're saying! Why would you say it _aloud!?_ It's what you're all thinking, right?! That all of this is _my_ fault," I poked the air, "I don't remember dressing up like a rebel and killing thousands of people. I don't remember starting this!"

"You're the one who wanted a Selection!" My mother yelled and we all became very silent.

"I wanted this?" I questioned her and she closed her mouth for a second, "Did I really want this? Did I?!"

"Then if you don't want a Selection, let's call it off right now!" She yelled and I cut her off before she could give me reasons.

"No!" I snapped, 'I'm not ending this Selection because you want to. This is now my _one_ can't at happiness. I am _not_ letting you take this away from me!"

I tugged on my brother's shirts, telling them that it was time to leave.

"Don't you walk away like that English!" My mother called. But she was already mad at me. What was their left to lose?

I ignored her, and walked back to my bedroom with my brothers.

* * *

 ** _Jana_**

I knew that she'd be back with that stupid Maxwell in a matter of seconds. I was cleaning English's bedroom (with a moody English) and as I looked out the window, I saw Marigold talking to Max. Of course she could have been telling him to go die in a hole, but with Marigold I highly doubted that. Marigold was too sweet. She'd never tell someone to go die in a hole.

"Look at them," Ursa growled in disgust, "That's sick. He's playing her like a video game.'

"He's been doing that for a while," I mentioned and Ursa flipped her black hair over her shoulder, "It doesn't matter. It's sick and twisted. Men are just terrible humans who don't know how to respect or treat a lady."

English started crying behind us. I looked at Ursa, putting on a, _oops,_ face. Ursa shrugged, emotionlessly as usually, and went to comfort English. These days, it was getting harder and harder for English to keep her cool. She'd come into her bedroom ranting. She'd be angry. Or sad. She'd cry.

I looked out the window again.

"Please don't get your heart broken again Marigold," I whispered. As much as I made fun of her for being so soft. And as much as I laughed at her and the way she made up English sometimes, I still didn't want her getting hurt. She needed to let him go.

But she couldn't. Because he had her in some kind of lock. I knew how much she wanted to leave him, because of everything he did to her. He forced her to take her time off and clean his room. He made her sneak cookies to him, just because he wanted a _snack._ She has done so much for him, and he has no way to repay her.

"English, calm down, I don't understand what's wrong with you today," Ursa said, fiercely, which, instead of comforting English like Ursa was supposed to be doing, it lit her anger on fire.

"Don't you understand?! My parents think that this whole thing is my fault! I have to find my future husband among what? A bunch of strangers? How am I-I going to do this?" She cried and Ursa glanced at me.

 _Teenagers,_ she mouthed and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the reading and reviewing and please, if you haven't sent a character yet, send one! I might be closing submissions soon and I really hope to get a couple more before I do! Thanks!**

 **What did you think of the chapter? (Writing style, storyline, characters, etc.)**

 **What do you want to see more of?**

 **Forever And Always,**

 **MABubbles!**


	7. CHAPTER 7

_CHAPTER 7_

 ** _ERIS_**

 _I think I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't surprised when Hakuryuu was chosen._

* * *

I was even more surprised he would enter and leave my nephew alone with his sister. Those two...they remind me of Galaxy and Olivia, except that Shuu isn't like Ollie. Kiriga is just so typically his father's son. I chuckled to myself. Suddenly, I saw a change in the Princess's expression. It was a subtle change and it didn't really show too much, but I could tell she was in some sort of pain. Hmm...interesting. It would cost me maybe another few bags of dried Biluochun, but then I could get enough out of them. Calista seems angrier than usual, and that wasn't very normal. I made a mental note to call Hakuryuu to prep for it. Next I met up with the Head of Security. I'd earned their respect ever since I walked through the securities and showed them where the loopholes were.

"Your Majesty? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked her and she looked at me, "Eris, no need to be so formal, I'm just the queen."

"I like how you say, _I'm just the queen._ As if somehow, you can be _just_ a _queen_."

She laughed and glanced at English, who was leaning against a table talking quietly to her best friend Lynn.

"Is she doing alright Calista? She doesn't look too good," I said and Calista looked at me, "She's fine! There is nothing wrong with her!"

Now I knew that there _was_ something wrong with her. Calista didn't actually think she could hide this from me, right? I hoped not, or else things would get a little too awkward when she found out I knew the whole time.

"Eris, do you remember the letters Pierce and I sent you?" Calista asked and I glanced her way.

"The ones about Dominica?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes, those...well, Calista, I'd just like to tell you not to worry, Those were bad, very bad, but they weren't the worst."

"So you're telling me there's worse?" Calista looked over at me with large eyes. I let a little smile slip, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but yes. Those attacks weren't the biggest one's we've come across."

"They weren't?" Calista sighed, obviously upset.

"The rebels are setting up a large group. You can expect an even larger plan. Do you remember the man the guards have been hunting?" I asked her and she shook her head, "Didn't he have like...reddish, brown hair?"

"Yes," I said.

"Right, he's a very dangerous criminal isn't he?" Calista pointed out and I nodded, "Do you think...maybe the Selection?"

"No, no, no, that would never happen. He'd have to really have a heart of hatred of us if he wanted to get right into the action," Calista said and I nodded, "Sure."

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH**_

The Selected would be in the castle in under and hour. That meant my maids had less then an hour to make me look like a real princess, and give me medicine to keep the headaches away. When I was younger, there were times I thought that I only got headaches because I didn't have a true love. Nowadays I wasn't that dumb to think that all I needed was a boy to save me from pain.

"Miss English, how would you like your hair?" Marigold asked as Jana straightened out my dress. It was short and white with long sleeves and a little black lace at the bottom of the skirt end. I sighed, "Just do something. Please."

Marigold nodded, putting my hair into a pretty waterfall braided hairdo. I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem Princess English, anything to make sure you look beautiful for meeting your future husband," Marigold smiled and I found myself stumbling. It hadn't even occurred to me that one day one of the boys coming to my house would end up marrying me. Having children with me. Ruling the country with me. I know it's a stupid thing, the fact that I hadn't even realized one of them would live my life with me, but everything was about preparing for the Selection, not really, thinking about it. I rubbed my forehead. I wasn't going to cry again, no matter how many times my heart started leaking tears.

"English!" Marigold caught me before I fell, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yes, I'm fine," I waved them off as they set me on my bed, "I'm fine, I promise."

"You almost fainted Miss English! This isn't okay! I might have to call a guard to take you to the medical wing again," Jana snapped and I bounced up, "No! Please no! I'm fine, I promise! I don't need to go to the medical wing!" The last thing I wanted was to be sleeping in the medical wing while the boys were waiting for me. I also didn't want my mother telling me _I told you so._ I hated those words.

"Are you sure?" Marigold asked quietly and I nodded, smiling, "I'm sure."

"Fine," Jana grumbled, "Let's get you into the dress now, before you start throwing up or something."

Marigold glared at Jana, but pushed me forwards towards the knee length dress. As I slipped into it and put my heels on, Marigold tried to put makeup on my face, "Not a lot please."

"Why not?" She asked and I shrugged, "I'm just not feeling it I guess."

I saw in the corner of my eyes Marigold glance at Jana and Jana shrug. So I was acting a little weird. You could blame my mother. Sometimes I hear about Lynn complaining about how her mom is so annoying, wanting her to find a nice boy and wanting to go shopping when Lynn would rather sit down and watch TV. Sometimes I even hear Ursa, or Jana or Marigold talking about their mother's. Jana's mother thinks Jana's weird for not liking girl things. Marigold's mother, from what I've heard, sounds sweet and nice. Ursa's mother was kind of strict, and Ursa rarely complained, but she did sound annoyed while talking about her. But my mother was usually an okay mother, but lately she's just been bratty. Everything seems to have shifted. Instead of a very active Harris, he looks more frightened or quiet. And instead of a shy Austen, he's a little more talkative. And Libby's been distant. I've never _encountered_ a distant Libby before. It's starting to scare me.

If our mother shifts. So does our family.

* * *

 ** _Sewati Quatali Misu_**

I had been hoping that all of the suitors were friendly. But most of them just seem distant and quiet.

The boy from Whites was the only one I had caught the name of. Hakuryuu. That was his name. I had heard of him before. He was supposedly famous for something, but I didn't know what.

He sat a few seat away from me. A boy from Bankston sat in the front of the plane, and we had to stop at St. George, Baffin and Atlin before heading to the castle.

We stopped at Atlin first, after getting the St. George boy, and a guy got onto the plane. I remembered him. His name was Thomas Moore. I only remembered him because my sister had pointed out that he lived in the province next to us.

He moved his hands around a little, and the captain smiled, nodding and pointing to a seat. I hadn't even heard Thomas say anything, but the captain understood what he meant, How?

Thomas sat down, and before the plane took off, I went to sit across from him. He looked a little surprised, and I smiled, "Hi."

Thomas gave an awkward smile and waved.

"I'm Sewati. Sewati Misu," I stuck my dark hand out for him to shake, and he did. "You're Thomas right? Thomas Moore?"

Thomas nodded.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" I asked with a smile, and Thomas looked like he wanted to laugh.

"He obviously can't talk," I heard someone say and Hakuryuu came up to sit next to Thomas. Thomas nodded and I looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't know that," I said and felt a little odd. Thomas was mute. How could I have not guessed that?

Hakuryuu looked at me like it was a simple thing to understand or find out.

"You must be Hakuryuu, I'm Sewati Misu," I said, holding out my hand. Hakuryuu looked at me, "Your name means _curved bear claw?_ "

I looked at him, stunned. My little sister Awanatu always called me Bear or Bear Claw because of my names meaning. How had this guy known what it meant?

"Uh, yeah, I just. How did you know that?" I asked him, my hand slowly bringing itself back to my side.

"I know everything," he smiled, "Don't be surprised."

* * *

 ** _Finnigan James Hartley_**

The ride was long and boring. We had to stop by Columbia, Dakota, Ottora, and a ton of other provinces before we could finally reach the Illean palace. The first guy to get on was Nicholas Alexander Hartwick. He was from Belcourt. We hadn't even stopped at all of the other provinces yet. Only my province, Calgary, and his. He instantly came my way.

"Hello," he said and I looked at him, "Hi."

"So why did you sign up for this?" He asked me and I was a little surprised. I hadn't expected such intense questions this early on.

"I guess I just need time away from my schooling. And I thought Princess English was pretty, and nice enough. So why not?" I said and Nicholas nodded, "Good, I was just making sure you weren't one of those brats who came to play around. Glad to have you here."

"Uh...thanks?" I said, but it was more like a question then any other statement I'd said in my life. "So why are you here?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I actually don't exactly know the answer to that question. I hope to find out soon enough," Nicholas answered and I frowned, "How do you not know why you entered the Selection? Did you do it for a vacation of some kind? For the money? For the princess?"

"I don't know Finnigan," He answered and I frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"Finn, all of our names were broadcasted live on television, how do you not know _my_ name?" He said.

"I do know your name," I pointed out and he laughed, "Then what is it?"

"Nicholas," I said. He shook his head, "That's too hard. You can just call me Nick."

"Dude, it's literally only eight letters. You just crossed out four, does it really matter?" I asked and he shrugged, "I don't know does it?"

"Your confusing me."

* * *

 ** _Elias Fulkner_**

I think it wasn't until I heard about Princess English's Selection that I actually wondered if I could fight for her. That's why I signed up. To see if she was worth the fight. But getting on this plane, and leaving my home, and going to a ton of different provinces before I actually got to Angeles. It just seemed like a lot.

We picked up people from Clermont, Allens and Kent. Midston too. Since I lived in Carolina, I was kind of the heart of the southeastern area.

A blonde haired boy gets onto the plane, Sorren, I think his name was. He sits across from me and a guy named Sven.

"Hi, I'm Sorren," he smiled. I knew his name was Sorren.

"Elias, but you can just call me Eli," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. "M'kay, thanks."

"No problem,' I said and looked at Sven who was sitting next to me.

"So...this is exciting," I said, then laughed, "Can't wait to see if Princess English is as pretty as she is on TV."

Sorren looked at me, "I bet she is."

"Ya think so?" I looked out the window, "Maybe instead of brown hair, she actually has red or blonde hair, and our TVs just mess everything up," I laughed. Sorren smiled, "Yeah, sure, because that's likely."

"I wonder if these other guys will be nice. I mean, I know there will be some jerks, but, what about the rest?" I asked and Sorren shrugged, a smile coming onto his face, "I wonder what the guys who hate brunettes do in this situation."

I laughed at him lame joke. I hadn't thought of that. I probably hadn't thought of that because it didn't matter to me. I'd take any hair color. As long as she were worth it.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I can't wait until Christmas, even though I know we have a while to go. Here in America (in case you don't live in America.) It's Thanksgiving, where we give thanks for everything we have! I'm really sad because we had to kill our turkeys to eat, because the traditional meal is turkey. Anyways I'm excited for Christmas because I'm probably going to get a _ton_ of books, I know, because that's all I asked for. Anyways, thanks a bunch and have a happy Thanksgiving if you live in America and a happy day if you live anywhere else!**

 **Forever And Always,**

 **MABubbles**


	8. CHAPTER 8

_CHAPTER 8_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _When I walked into the Women's Room, surprisingly, it didn't really consist of ONLY women._

* * *

Having Uncle Alex sit in the Women's Room with us, _and_ having Konrad with us, was kind of weird. Maggie sat in between Alex's legs, and he braided her hair. I giggled upon seeing this, "So you taught your husband to braid hair?" I questioned.

Maggie giggled, earning a smile from Alex, who kissed the back of her head, "Yep, I also taught Konrad," she said pointing to her young son who was playing with a toy horse and knight.

"Well then maybe he can do my hair then," I smiled and sat in front of him, "Konrad, do you want to do my hair?"

Konrad stared at me for a moment, his big blue eyes burning into my brown ones, then he shook his head, "No way!"

I laughed and Maggie started laughing too. Although I could see a hint of annoyance in Alex's expression, since the laughing was messing up his braid, he still smiled, letting the braid fall and wrapping his arms around Maggie.

I _really_ wanted that. I wanted something _like_ that at least.

Lynn walked in moments later and I smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Don't even. This is _not_ a good morning," she slumped into a chair and I frowned.

"And why is that?" I asked and she looked at me. Her blonde hair was wet, obviously from a shower because it smelled like sea water shampoo.

She sighed, "Because I'm losing my best friend to a bunch of boys today!" She cried and I laughed, "Don't worry, for one whole hour a day, I'll have it be you, and only you, okay?" I looked at her and she nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I squeezed her shoulder as I exited the room. Lynn stood to follow me. My whole family was excited for the boys to come this afternoon. They had already gotten their makeovers, which I couldn't help but think was the most girly thing I've ever heard a boy do. Oh wait, Uncle Alex was still braiding Maggie's hair. Never mind.

Lynn followed me to the Dining Hall, where the boys were supposed to be waiting for us. I straightened my dress, the white one with black lace on the bottom. I sighed, "Do I looked okay?" I asked Lynn. She looked at me, "You always do."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her, a frown settling onto my face. Lynn shrugged, "It's nothing, now go find your husband," she said as she walked into the Dining Hall without me. I sighed. Lynn was never like this. But I had to think of the boys for a second. They were in there, waiting for me. Gosh I could have fainted at the thought.

 _I'm starting to rethink this Selection idea now,_ I thought, _I don't think I want this. I don't think I want a ton of boys bowing down to me. I just wanted a husband, I didn't think this would be how it happened._

But, actually, I did.

I opened the door, peeking my head through. The boys were sitting, talking and eating lunch. I sighed, glad none of them noticed me yet. I looked towards my family. Harrison had his head in his hand, and his elbow on the table, he looked bored. My mother, every couple seconds, would push Harris's elbow off the table, making him stumble for a moment, even though he was sitting. Austen was staring at his plate, obviously upset about something. Libby was "feeding" her toy bunny. Mom kept glancing at the boys, then Harrison, to make sure he behaved.

Lynn was sitting next to Harris. It was Lynn on the far side, then Harris, then Mom, then Libby, and Austen. My seat was right next to Austen, which I had to smile about. I was glad I was seated next to Austen. I think anywhere else, my head would've exploded.

I entered finally, gaining the attention of some of the boys. Some stood quickly, but I waved at them to sit back down. _Don't bow, please, just, don't bow,_ I thought, sitting next to Austen who smiled at me.

"Do you like what you see so far?" He asked me and I gave him a forced smile.

"I have to say, this is _super_ awkward. I wasn't expecting this. I only wanted a husband. Not...this," I said. Austen shrugged, "You could always tell Mom to send them home."

"There is no way I'm doing that. If she wants them gone, then I want them here," I said and Austen laughed, "A bit of a rebel are we?"

"You know it," I said, watching Libby as she climbed from her chair over towards me.

"Why are there boys here?" She whispered and I took her into my lap. I looked at Austen for a second, and then glanced at my mother. She pretended not to notice I was there. "These boys are here for my Selection."

"Your what?" Libby frowned, playing with her pink bunny, Mr. Pumpkin (I don't know why she named him that).

"Selection, I'll explain later, I promise," I said and she nodded. She sat on my lap for a little while longer as I talked to Austen. I tried to ignore the casual glances from the Selected boys, and I really tried to not eat. I hated eating in front of people, that was a problem with me. Unless it was desert, I couldn't do it. It was impossible.

I got up and set Libby down in my seat. My mother looked at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving, I have to get ready to interview the boys," I said quietly. She looked at me, "Sit back down English, I'm not going to fight you."

"Well you're going to have to, because I'm not sitting back down," I snapped, and Austen slumped in his seat, obviously embarrassed and awkward. My mother glared at me, her mouth settling in a thin line.

"Sit. Down. English," she said through gritted teeth, but I ignored her and left the room, heading towards the Men's Room, that was made when my great grandmother Eadlyn had _her_ Selection.

After the boys were finished with lunch, I'd have my individual conversations with them. I was sitting outside of the Men's Room, getting set in, when Lukas walked towards me, "Luke, you have to leave, the boys will be coming back any minute."

"That's why I'm here, if they hurt my little sis, I'll kill them," he said, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes, "Too bad your little sister isn't having a Selection, so you won't be able to hurt any of them. But hey! Your _cousin_ is!"

"Same difference," he shrugged.

"Don't even start that Lukas," I smiled and laughed at him. He smiled and a few minutes later we heard a couple of boy's voices down the hall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" He asked and I smiled, "I mean, while they go in you can talk to me. I think I'd feel really weird if they were just walking in and I was standing here, waiting for them."

Lukas laughed, "Okay, I'll stay, but you owe me."

About eight boys walked by, some turning their heads to look at me and Lukas, others talking and walking.

"And what do I owe you?" I raised one eyebrow as five other guys walked in.

Lukas thought for a little while, more people entering the Men's Room, "You owe me..." his eyes lit up, "A SLEEPOVER!"

"Oh my gosh, what?!" I asked, thinking instantly, that Lukas had hit his head. Lukas shook me, "Yes, dude, yes, a sleepover, where like, everyone in the palace goes to the Ball Room, Big Room, area place-"

"You don't even know what it's called do you?" I asked but he put my hand over my mouth.

"It doesn't matter! We can have like, a giant sleepover!" Lukas smiled.

"Are you okay? Have you hit your head? You're acting like a sixteen year old girl," I laughed.

"I'm fine! Trust me it'll be fun! And we'll have cookies!" I rolled my eyes, "You are insane, and very immature."

"I thought you loved that about your older brother?" He made a pouty face.

"Oh my teapots, if you call yourself my brother again I think I'm going to have to push you into a hole," I laughed, as the last bunch of boys entered the Men's Room. Lukas pushed me playfully, "Whatever, in my dreams I'm your brother."

"Yeah, remember that. _In your dreams,"_ I smiled and sat in my chair.

"Good luck with your boyfriends," Lukas smiled and I scoffed at him, "They aren't-"

"Don't even deny it!"

I laughed.

* * *

I entered the Men's Room, and smiled at the boys. They all turned their attention to me, which surprised me a lot more then I thought it would.

"Um...hello. I'm English, but...uh...you probably already all know that," _Jeez this is extremely awkward,_ I thought and continued, "Well, I'm going to have individual conversations with all of you, just to get to know you better. So...yeah..." _You are an idiot! You are really extremely dumb!_

I looked at the boys. Gosh this was awkward. I was just lucky that when I looked at one of them, close by to me, he stood up.

"Do you think I could go first?" He asked in a calm, kind voice. I nodded, smiling, "Sure."

Lifesaver.

Absolute lifesaver.

As we stepped outside I looked at him, "Thank you so much! I was about to get so embarrassed in there. Jeez, I'm not good with this already."

"Don't worry, you'll get better," he smiled. I looked at him. I couldn't remember him. He was tall, had pure black hair that fell in loose curls just past his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and brown skin. He looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly remember his name.

He followed me to the small table and chairs, 'I'm sorry, this sounds rude, but I didn't really get the time to memorize a lot of the names. Do you think you could remind me of your name?" I asked him, hoping, hoping so much, that it was a nice way of telling him I didn't know his name.

"It's Sewati, Sewati Misu," he smiled and I nodded.

"That's a really cool and unique name. Does it have any meaning to it?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, actually, it means curved bear claw. Sometimes my little sister calls me Bear or Bear Claw because of it."

"You have a little sister? I absolutely adore little kids. I have three younger siblings of my own," I smiled and he nodded, "Yeah, I have two actually, Awanatu and Sapata. Awanatu is seven and Sapata is thirteen."

"Libby-I mean, sorry, I call Liberty Libby a lot. But she's eight years old now? Yeah, eight. And the boys are twelve," I told him, but then remembered that we were supposed to be talking about him. _Stupid girl instincts!_ I thought.

* * *

After Sewati went back inside, I had learned a lot about him. He was calm, and cool, and not nervous in any kind of way. He seemed like the nicest guy in he pile so far and I hadn't even met the rest of them yet.

I looked at one guy who was standing by the bookcase. His legs were parted slightly, and his hands were behind his back. He looked like a guard, the way he stood, and held himself. I found myself walking towards him, even though there were others that were closer to me then he was.

I touched his shoulder lightly and he turned. He had chestnut brown hair, cut short like I saw a lot of the guards in the castle had. His eyes were a green-hazel color He was tall too, like most of the guys in the bunch of Selected I got were. I smiled at him.

"Hi! I was just wondering if you'd like to go out in the hallway with me. To have you interview, or, like, conversation. You don't have to though," I said instantly after, holding my hands up to make sure he understood he wasn't being forced to do it. He only gave me a small smile and walked outside with me.

"You probably already know I'm English," I said as I sat down. He nodded and kept standing.

"You can sit you know," I giggled and he sat. "You are...?"

"Mason, Pacton, Your Highness," he said and I think he was about to get up to bow, but I stopped him.

"You don't need to bow Mason, but it's kind of you to try. And also, there's no need to call me 'Your Highness' I mean, like, I don't know, just, I prefer English," I said and smiled. He nodded, "I'm sorry I called you 'Your Highness' English."

I looked at him, "Oh no, I'm not like, offended, I mean, like...I'm not...offended...if that's what you're thinking."

 _You are making things so much worse then they have to be English,_ I mentally slapped myself in the face.

* * *

After the most awkward talk of the day (so far) I went back inside and looked around. Who looked like a nice person to start with?

As I glanced around the room, I noticed a headache beginning to form. I mentally cursed, something that would have my maids start shaming me. _Dang it! I can't leave now that I've started! I'll have to just endure it!_ I sighed and look towards a boy who was glaring at another guy I remembered to be named Marco. I walked towards the boy.

"Um...hi!" I said and he turned his head towards me, as if he wasn't surprised I was there.

"Hello," he said and I smiled, "Would you like to go you into the hallway and have your interview now?"

He nodded, "Sure. It'd be an honor."

As we walked outside I looked at him, "So your name? I'm sorry, but I can't remember it, you do look very familiar though."

"It's Hakuryuu. Actually, my adopted mother, well, sort of adopted, but, she was in your father's Selection," he said and I raised and eyebrow, "Really?"

It was an odd thing to think about. My father with other girls. I wondered if my mother was even my father's first kiss. I hadn't really asked them about it. And now that I was in a sticky situation with my mother, I didn't plan to.

"Yeah, her name is Eris Von Justice," he said and I smiled. I remembered that name, barely, but I remembered it. She had been at my party, and had asked me if I felt alright. Of course I had lied and told her yes, but she didn't seem like she had trusted me with that one.

The headache pounded in my head.

"English, or, do you want me to call you Princess?" Hakuryuu asked in a playful manner. I smiled, "English is fine."

"Are you alright?" He asked and I touched my forehead, out of instinct. Hakuryuu pulled my hand away from my forehead, touching it for himself, "You're hot."

I blushed madly, but he only laughed, "Not like that Your Highness, though you are very beautiful."

I blushed even harder.

"Do you need me to take you to the Medical Wing?" He asked but I instantly shook my head no, "I'm fine Hakuryuu, but thank you so much, it was very kind of you."

"No problem, anything for you English," he smiled.

* * *

After a while of talking with Hakuryuu and learning that he had a little sister named Shuu, and Eris's brother's son, also his best friend, liked Shuu, I couldn't help but laugh. Protective brother. That's what I had always wanted. I guess I'd just have to find a protective husband to take his place.

I looked around the room, hoping that someone would pop out to me. Some of the guys were looking my way, but most, I noticed, were trying to ignore me, and were talking to their friends.

There was one boy who was sitting nearby, and had just finished talking to a friend. I touched his shoulder.

He looked at me, his gorgeous (just had to throw that in there) ice blue eyes staring up at me.

"Your Highness, hello," he smiled and I smiled back down to him. Most of the boys so far seemed kind, he seemed pretty nice.

"Hi, I was wondering," I didn't even finish my sentence, I just pointed to the door, hoping that would tell him I wanted to have the interview. If it wouldn't, I'd just tell him.

But he understood and smiled nodding, "Of course."

As we exited into the hallway and sat at my little set up I smiled at him. I remembered his name, I think. It had to be Finnigan. Finnigan Hartley, I was sure. He just had that air about him, that made his face snap right back into my head from the picture on the screen.

"So tell me about yourself," I told him and he smiled.

"Well what do you want to know? I don't really know a lot about you myself," he said and I was surprised. In my eyes, as terrible as it sounded, this little interview was not to get to know each other, but more to...I don't know, gather information about the boy to see if I liked him or not?

"Oh, um...well, let's just start with something simple. What...about...your favorite color! What's your favorite color?" I asked, glad to have something pop into my head. All this time the only question I really, honestly wanted to ask one of these boys is, _why did you enter my Selection?_ But how rude would that be?

"I don't know, I guess I haven't thought about it too much. But what's _your_ favorite color?" He asked and I mentally pinched myself. _Dang it! I hadn't been expecting questions like these,_ I thought.

"Uh...I guess I like red, and blue, but I think purple is my favorite," I smiled and he smiled back.

"Great."

* * *

 **I added an extra 1,000 words just because I was going crazy and needed to add more! So instead of the usual 2,000 words, there are more then 3,000. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the boys that have already had their interviews are Sewati, Mason, Hakuryuu, and Finn. Thanks to the people who submitted them and I can't wait until the next chapter can be uploaded! Thanks!**

 **Who was your favorite?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **MABubbles**


	9. CHAPTER 9

_CHAPTER 9_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _So I'm standing here, wishing I had taken up Hakuryuu's offer to have his carry me to the medical wing._

* * *

I sit with a boy named Keenan. He has messy black kinky curly hair that seems to have a mind of it's own. He has rich dark brown skin and eyes. And when we laugh, I can see the dimple when he smiles.

"So I guess you've probably been wondering why I'm here since the beginning. Trust me, I've been wondering why the rest of the guys are here myself. You probably haven't asked any of them have you?" He questioned and I smiled.

"No, I'm too scared, nervous. I don't know, would it be rude to ask them why they came? Why they wanted to be here and compete for me? Is it crazy that I already think that none of these guys are here for me?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't think it's crazy. But English. May I call you English?" I nodded quickly, wanting him to keep talking. He was nice in a way that was friendly. I bet by the end of the Selection, whether I married him or not, he'd probably be one of my best friends out of the boys. He was extremely intelligent, and I found myself in awe that he knew so many things. I didn't deserve his intelligence.

"English, I want you to know, that no matter how many guys aren't here for you, that I was always here for you. Since the beginning. I wasn't here for the money, or the fame, or to learn your secrets. I'm here, now, to get to know you better. And if we click, we click, and I hope that even if we don't click in a romantic way, he can still be really good friends."

 _I'd like that,_ I thought and smiled.

"Thank you Keenan. I appreciate that," he smiled too, and left me sitting there. "Keenan! Do you think you could send in another guy?"

"Of course Princess English!" He said and turned to look at him, mouthing, _good luck_ as he walked away.

I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Keenan, I could tell, tried to send out a great guy for me.

And honestly, he did.

A guy came out of the Men's Room and I stood.

"Hi," I smiled and waved. He smiled back instantly.

"Hello Princess English, I'm Sebastian Ayers Le Tournaeu," he took my hand softly and kissed my knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian, I absolutely love your name," I said and sat. He nodded, "Thank you. If you'd like, you can call me Bash, but it's more casual. I can imagine you'd like to start out formal."

I laughed, "Actually, I think I'd like casual. You can just call me English if you'd like." Bash laughed at me, "What?"

"I just can't believe that you liked my name when yours is gorgeous," he said. I was blushing. Blushing. Blushing. Red and pale.

"Thank you Sebastian," I put my elbow on the table and put my chin on my palm, becoming comfortable, "Is this your way to suck up?"

"I don't need to suck up," he said, flashing me a smile. I laughed.

"That's cute Bashy, but I don't just fall for good looks," I pointed out.

"So you think I'm attractive?" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed, "Yes...in a way."

"That's all I need to know," he said and I leaned back in my chair.

"I'm afraid," I giggled. After a while of silence, I said something again, "So...Sebastian-or Bash, how are you liking the castle, or the Selected so far. It must be hard to get along with a lot of them right?"

"In ways yes. Some of them are okay, others annoying. A couple of them seem dodgy, strange in many ways."

His British accent showed through thick there and I smiled. _Dodgy,_ was not something we usually said in Illea, but I knew that they said it overseas.

"What do you mean dodgy?" I asked and he leaned forward.

"Strange, I guess. I mean, a lot of them are quiet, like a whole ship full, but I guess that doesn't really mean anything. Still, Princess, I want you safe, so look out for people like that, okay? Promise me you will."

"I will, I promise," I said.

"Thank you."

Bash got up and left, and I instantly starting thinking about when Hakuryuu was staring at that guy. _Is that what Sebastian means?_

* * *

I think Keenan brought out my outgoing personality. I could feel myself beaming as boy after boy came out to meet me.

One boy, the boy after Sebastian was extremely kind.

"Hello Princess English," he smiled and sat down. I smiled too, "Hi."

"I know it's probably hard for you to remember everyone's names, so I'll just tell you mine," he said.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you, you don't even know how hard it is," I laughed and he smiled.

"I'm Sorren, Sorren Kanoi," he said. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You probably already know me, but please just call me English," I said and he nodded, "Okay."

"So tell me what you like, favorite color, food, hobbies, I don't know, anything I guess," I said with a smile shrug.

"Well I like to have fun. I mean like, energy wise. I like doing stuff."

"Being active?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah, exactly, and I like nature, being outdoors," he said. I smiled, "Same. Maybe we could visit the gardens some time. How about tomorrow?"

"Really?" He asked and I nodded, "Sure why not?"

"Okay, can't wait, that sounds fun! Oh! And I also like old people. I don't know why, that just came to my head," he said and I squealed in a way that wasn't exactly a squeal and wasn't exactly and intake of breath.

"I love older people! They're so nice!" I said.

"And their stories are the best," he added and I nodded, laughing. I looked at him, "Bonding over old people. That's the best." He laughed too.

* * *

A boy sat down in front of me. He had the prettiest big cerulean blue eyes. His face was sprinkled with freckles. He had chestnut brown hairHe was tall, like a lot of the guys, probably six foot two inches, but he had a masculine build, which I have to say, I didn't really mind. I thought it was cute. Though I knew that later I'd be laughing at my thoughts.

"Hi," I smiled at him. He gave a smile smiled back, "Hey."

"You're Josiah right? Josiah Hearst?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too stupid that I didn't know his name.

"Yeah, that's me, and you must be English right?" He said and I laughed, "I walked right into that."

"Yeah, you kind of did," he smiled. I felt like a miner with all of these guys. Hitting them with really sharp hammers until they cracked. That was what it was like with the guys after Josiah. Josiah had been nice, and kind, with a great conversation, and these jerky, sour, clingy, weird guys come in like a tornado and ruin everything. I don't like being mean. I mean I don't feed off of it like Harrison-joke, joke, that was a joke- but seriously, the Selected that came after Josiah needed to be sent away instantly. I'm sorry, though in reality, we all know I'm not.

* * *

Nicholas Alexander Hartwick. The only reason I remembered his name was because I saw it right when my headache had started. I had complimented his appearance in my head and he truly was a nice looking guy.

He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His face looked rough with stubble, probably because he didn't really want the makeover too much.

"Hello," I said and he smiled, "Hello Princess English, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. You're Nicholas Alexander Hartwick, am I right?" I looked at him and he nodded, "That's a surprise, I honestly thought that you wouldn't remember me. You have a whole fist load of men to deal with."

"You stuck out to me I guess," I smiled and cleared my throat, "So, what do you want to tell me to get to know you better?"

"Well, I'm a detective," he said and I remembered Hakuryuu telling me he was a detective too. Maybe they'd get along.

"That's interesting, do you have a partner? I don't know if this is correct, but I've heard of detectives with partners," _Good job English, now he knows that you don't get out much. Why can't you just stop talking when you say, "that's interesting!" huh?_

"It's correct in some cases, there _are_ detectives who like to live alone, but I have a partner, Cameron Keyzer, he's taller then me, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's usually the good cop to my bad cop ways."

I laughed at that. "So what else? I think I heard the guards talking about a dog you brought?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Your Highness, I know I should have asked, but I didn't want to leave my puppy with my siblings, they wouldn't really teach him to be a good dog."

"It's a puppy?!" I asked, leaning forward. He smiled, "Yes, he's a cute tiny fluffy German Shepard puppy."

"That's adorable! Of course I wouldn't be upset with you! It's a puppy!" I said, smiling. But then my smile kind of fell to an awkward small grin. I stretched out my arm, awkwardly again, "Actually, I've never seen or touched a puppy before. In fact, I've never seen a real dog before, or cat, or any kind of animal that isn't a horse in the stables, or a bunny in the woods."

"Really? Well I'll have to show him to you sometime," Nick said.

"Seriously?!" I asked, excited and he nodded, "Of course Your Highness, I'm not _always_ a bad cop."

I giggled and said, "Nicholas, you don't need to call me Your Highness, you can just call me English."

"Will do English," he said with a grin.

* * *

The next boy to come out had chin length blonde hair that was somewhat messy. He had a bit of a beard, but a light one, and since he was blonde he couldn't really see it. He had dark brown eyes and when he sat down, he slung one arm over the back of the chair and smiled, "Hello Princess."

"Hello?" I said in a question-like manner, but then went to correct myself, "I mean, hello, hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Elias Fulkner, and I'm very glad to finally meet you Princess English," he grinned.

"You can just call me English Elias, but tell me what you like to do or what are some of your favorite things," I said and he leaned forward.

"I don't know, I like working out and I really like coffee. And I do enjoy having nice conversations with pretty girls like you," he said with a smile.

"Is that so?" I questioned.

"Yes, and I have to say princess-"

"English, just English," I pointed out and he nodded, "Yes, English, how could I forget, I'm sorry. But your home is beautiful."

"I would never have guessed," I said flatly and he laughed, "I like your personality Prin- I mean English."

"Thanks I guess," I shrugged.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **That ending was so awkward. I have a hard time writing flirty character so I'm extremely sorry for that horrific scene, and I'm sorry Maebird, for ruining that. It was terrible. Just terrible. I'll make a better scene with them later. Also I feel so bad because I haven't updated. I have a ton of things to do and I'm sorry again, for being late with my update. There will probably be another load of boys and then I'll be done with the interviews and we can start the dating (weird as it sounds). Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Who is your favorite in this chapter?**

 **Forever and Always,**

 **MABubbles**


	10. CHAPTER 10

_CHAPTER 10_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _These boys were wearing me out._

* * *

When the next boy sat in front of me I was ready to pass out of all the talking I'd been doing. Did I really need to meet them all today? Couldn't I save some of them for tomorrow? Or maybe next week? Or next month? Next year even?

 _No English, you can't stop this. You've already started, now finish it,_ I thought as I smiled and said hello.

The boy smiled back to me, "Hello Princess English," his voice sounded like a mixture of sourness and sweet. Like some kind of candy. "My name is Judas Irving."

"Hi Judas, you probably already know me. But please just call me English, I don't need a fancy name or anything," I said and he nodded.

"So..." there was something about this buy that through me off. He gave me chills, "Um...what do you like to do? Like hobbies. Or what do you like?"

He pondered on that for a while, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about what I like. I guess I like sunsets."

"Oh! I do too! That's my favorite time of the day," I said and he smiled at me, but there was something so strange about the smile. "That's great, we've already found something in common."

I laughed, "Yeah. Well, if you can't think about what you like, what do you not like?"

I saw him twitch.

"Um...I don't know. Really, I'm not good at pinpointing things like that. But I'd love to know about you," he said, putting his elbows on his knees and grinning a little.

"Me?" I questioned and he nodded, "Yeah, I mean, maybe listening to you tell me what you like, I'll get a good picture of you. Maybe some things will pop into my head."

"Uh...okay. What do want me to start with?" I asked, hestitantly.

"What about your favorite color?" He said and I smiled, "That's an easy one. It's purple. But I don't really look good in purple."

"I think you'd look good in anything you'd wear," he said with a tight smile. I nodded awkwardly, "Yeah...I don't know. I guess it's only my favorite color because I love grapes."

"Grapes?" He questioned, straightening his back a little.

"Yeah, weird I know," I said and tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. It had fallen out. I wondered if my makeup and outfit still looked okay. A lot of these guys were handsome. It scared me a little.

"I think that's interesting. Very unique," he said. I shrugged, "I'm an extremely unique person."

"Apparently."

* * *

Another boy sat in front of me. It wasn't surprising though. I don't really need to tell you time and time again that a boy sat in front of me. What are you expecting? A girl to sit in front of me?

"Hello," I said quietly, my outgoingness becoming drowned out by my tiredness.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Julian. Julian Lamont."

"It's nice to meet you Julian, you probably already know I'm English. So what do you do, for an occupation." _I'd know this if I actually looked at their forms._

"I'm a model," he said and I nodded, "That's interesting, you're the first model I've met today." _I think, why is it so hard to keep track of these guys? I think I've already forgotten some of their names._

"I'm glad I could be the first," he smiled.

"So what about your family? Are they proud that you're a model?" I asked him, hoping I had hopped into safe grounds. But his face quickly turned to a frown and I found myself sinking into the quicksand.

"Well, I don't know. I have a twin you see, his name is Louis. It's not really that big of a deal, but we don't get along too well," he shrugged.

"It's like a fight for your parents attention isn't it?" I questioned, surprising myself. But he nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

 _Because it's kind of like me and Lynn at times. Though I guess since your upset about it, you must not be winning. Lynn can be Louis, since she always wins the attention and I'll be Julian, as strange as that sounds._

"I just do," I shrugged and smiled, "Anyways, what do you like to do or what do you like in general?" hopefully this isn't an emotional question too. _I like to kill things. And visit the graveyard._ Jeez that'd be terrible.

"Uh..." he looked embarrassed to share, "I like kids..."

"I love kids! My little siblings are my favorite," I smiled and he smiled back, "I thought I saw Princess Liberty running down the hallways with a doll earlier today."

"That sounds like her, she loves attention," _Kind of like your brother._ Jeez English, you have to start thinking optimistic thoughts.

* * *

When Julian left another boy came out, but I guess again that wasn't very surprising since there were going to be tons of boys here today.

"Hello Princess English, I'm Alexander Thomas," he smiled and sat down in front of me. I smiled back at me, "You don't have to be so formal Alexander, you can just call me English, I really don't mind."

"Alright," he said. "Then if you'd like you could also call me Alex."

"My uncles name is Alexander," I said.

"Yeah, I know, I think that's pretty cool. Is he a nice guy?" Alex asked. I nodded, "Yes, he's very nice."

As I looked at this guy, I'm sorry, I had to stare, but he was good looking. I thought I'd seen him somewhere before, like he was a model like Julian. Two models in a row.

He had brown hair, light blue eyes and he was tall and muscular.

"So what are some hobbies of yours? Or what do you like?" I asked him and I felt really awkward. Now I understood how if felt to be extremely uncomfortable around a good looking guy. I'd been doing in all day. It was like every guy that came out had a least one feature that was attractive. None of them were unattractive. Is that it? Was that the only reason they all were chosen?!

"I like to hang out with my siblings," he said and I smiled, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Four," he said and I asked him what their names were, "There's Cassidy and Jordyn, they're both eighteen," _Jeez English, they're older then you. This is almost too funny!_ "And then there's Hunter, he's fifteen. And Camille, she's only twelve."

"I love all of their names," I said. There were sometimes when I wished I'd have a different name. English was a subject, a language. Who names there child English? My parents.

"Yeah, aren't your brother's twelve?" He changed the subject suddenly and I paused for a second to think. _Yes English, your brother's are twelve_.

"Yeah, they'll be thirteen in a little while though. When Christmas rolls around." I said he smiled, "I forgot about Christmas. It's November isn't it?"

"The beginning of November, but yes, it's November," I said and he leaned back in his chair, "I love Christmas."

"Same, but I'm always disappointed. I hate living in Angeles for Christmas. We never get to see snow. I wish I lived in Carolina or Allens, I just think I'd like it there better."

"Oh right, this place only cools down during Christmas doesn't it," Alex said and I nodded, "Yeah, but it's still fun."

"So you've never seen snow? Or the trees turning different shades of colors and falling off?" He asked and I shook my head, "I've never gotten the chance."

* * *

Walter James Emerson was the next guy who sat down. He was tall, and had dark brown shaggy hair, a sprinkle of freckles lined his face. I couldn't see the color of his eyes though.

"Hi," I said and he gave a small broken smile, "Hi."

"You're Walter Emerson right?" I asked him, talking in a calming voice, hoping that it'd help him open up more.

"Yeah, but I go by James more," he said and I nodded, "Okay, oh, and don't be afraid to just call me English. I don't really enjoy the formality."

"Okay," he said.

"So James, what's something you like? Or like to do?" I asked him and he glanced up at me for the smallest of seconds, but I caught a glimpse at his eyes. They were two different colors. One of them was bright green and the other one a caramel brown color.

"Wow, James your eyes are really pretty," I said and he looked down, probably embarrassed, "Sure."

"No really, they are. Mine are just boring old brown, but wow, yours are amazing," I said and he looked up at me.

"I don't think so," he said flatly, his voice rough around the edges. I decided to stop talking about his eyes.

"I like the piano," he said quietly. I smiled, "Do you play?"

"Not anymore," he answered.

"Why not?" I asked him. He looked at me, "I just don't."

"Okay, is there anything else you like?" I asked him, hoping to get a conversation started. Starting conversations was not something I was good at. He shrugged, "I like books, and I _love_ history."

 _BOOKS! Talk to him about books!_

"What kind of books do you like to read?" I asked him. He answered, "I like Sci-fi mostly, they're just interesting."

"That's cool, and you said you enjoyed History?"

"Yeah," _English, just stop, this conversation is going nowhere. I'll have to start again tomorrow, maybe bring him and sci-fi or history book later. But since you don't have one here, you really have no use in trying. You suck at conversation._

* * *

The next boy to come out had blonde hair that was more brown then blonde, it was done in a high breezy like manor. His eyes were bright green. He was tall and didn't look too big and muscular. He had some freckles splashed upon his face right underneath his eyes. But I could only see his freckles when he was closer. They were kind of like my freckles. There weren't enough to be called freckles, but there weren't too little to be nothing.

"Hi," I said, much like I said to every other guy that came to sit down. He smiled, "Hello Your Highness, I'm not going to force you to remember my name, it's Ashe Wiarton, but go ahead and call me anything you'd like."

I smiled, "Thank you Ash, I really like your name, and please just call me English, 'Your Highness' is much too formal."

"Alright then," he smiled.

"So what do you think would help me get to know you better, just tell me anything you'd like," I said and he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Well, I'm studying at Waverly University to be a Marine Biologist. I like playing the guitar, reading, writing and swimming," he said and when I heard him say swimming I tensed up. I had a deep fear of swimming, but it's not like anyone other then Lynn knew that.

"Is something wrong English?" he asked, a worried expression crossing his face. "Oh I'm fine, what were you saying about Waverly University? You're study to be a Marine Biologist? That sounds really interesting." _Except for the fact that it's marine. Marine equals water and ocean and swimming and stuff, right? Well, no, not swimming, but the ocean is just like any fear of swimming._

"Yeah, I really enjoy it," he smiled and I nodded. He asked me something, "Do you like to swim English?"

I paused, feeling heat run up to my face, "Uh...no...not really," I said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked and I sucked in a breath, "I...I can't really...swim."

"You mean you don't know how to?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, and I have a small fear of swimming."

"Maybe I could help you with that sometime," he said and I looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He smiled and I bit my lip, "Okay!"

* * *

Thomas Moore was the next guy to come out. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes behind his glasses. I had heard he was mute, so I was just glad that when I was eleven I had a phase where I was obsessed with learning sign language with Lynn. So I knew a good amount. I just hoped he went slow.

"Hi Thomas," I said and he said hello to me in sign language. I smiled.

"What do you like to do?" I asked him and he sat down in front of me.

He pointed to himself. _I._ Then he said like in sign language and I nodded for him to continue. Then he signed out the word music and I smiled.

"Really? I love music too," he smiled at me.

Our conversation was shorter then the others, it was mostly me asking him yes or no questioned about music, but I'm sure he still enjoyed it. I did.

* * *

The next boy was a boy named Sven Reis. He came and sat down in front of me, kind of stumbling along the way. He had bright gray eyes and black hair that was pretty long for a guy. Like Sewati's hair had been. I instantly wondered if they'd met yet.

"Hi Sven," I smiled and he sat down, "You've remembered my name?"

"Yeah, why, were you expecting me not to?" I questioned and he shrugged nervously, "Well, most of the boys that came back said you didn't remember their names."

"Oh..." _That's true._ "Well I guess you're special then."

"I guess I am," he smiled and I smiled back, "So Sven, what do you do?"

"I was a guard, I patrolled my province," he said.

"Really? That's cool. That would have been neat if you were stationed here," I said and he nodded with a small smile.

"What about your family?" I asked and started hoping that things wouldn't be so bad with his family. The last person she asked about his family didn't turn out so well.

"My mother Mary, is a nurse, and she works a lot. My father died before I left for the draft," he said and I looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. We all knew it'd be happening. He had lung cancer. He had been a doctor before he died," Sven said.

"I bet he was a good one," I said and he nodded.

"I also have a younger brother. He's sixteen. Ray. He was really upset that he didn't get to enter the Selection," Sven said and I giggled, "Well you can tell him tons of stories about me. It'll be just like he's here."

"I guess that's what I'll have to do," he said playfully.

"So what do you like to do? For fun I guess, or just hobbies," I asked him and he thought about it a little, "I play the saxophone, violin and viola, if that's what you wanted to hear."

"You play the viola? I learned how to play it. I don't get a lot of people who know how to do that," I said with a smile. He smiled back. My face was starting to hurt from all of the smiling I had been doing. "I also like hanging out with the other guards. And visiting provinces, it's always fun."

"Do you ever go home for the night? You said you were stationed in your own province right?" I questioned. He shook his head, "No, even though I'm stationed in Allens, I'm still a pretty far distance from my home. But I love to visit them when I can. My family tends to miss me."

"I bet your brother was jealous when you were Selected. Were you with them when you were announced?" I asked, wanting this conversation to last a long time. Sven was comforting, and nice, it was easy and simple to talk to him, like it had been with Keenan and Sewati.

"Yeah, he was pretty jealous. But I wasn't with them when I was called. I got to go home afterwards though, when I was called I mean. That was nice. Ray would have really loved to join the Selection," he said and I huffed a laugh, "That's cute. I'm sure I would have liked to meet him."

"Maybe someday you will," Sven said hopefully and I smiled at him, "Maybe I will."

* * *

 **There is 3,031 words in this chapter. Yay! It's all because I added Sven in. Sven and because I went over with the rest of the guys. But still, that's pretty awesome. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm super happy that you all have been reviewing and reading this. You all are awesome! And I understand that these interviews are super long. Sorry! I'm working on that! But these boys are so fun to write about! I love letting you guys get a feel for them! One more interview chapter until we can finally start the story! Yay! Thanks! :D**

 **Out of these guys, who's your favorite?**

 **Do you think English is doing a good job with these interviews, or is she a failure?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **MABubbles! :D 3**


	11. CHAPTER 11

_CHAPTER 11_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _This is me wishing I could go to sleep._

* * *

I'm so tired, I really don't want to do this anymore. And it's only three o'clock. Great English, you've officially failed at everything.

The next boy to come in was a boy named Marco Kell.

He had silver-like hair. Which, at first, through me off. Like, not even through me off, but pushed me out of a airplane window. After all of these normal haired guys I was a little surprised to see him with silver hair. But I liked it. It was cool.

His eyes were a sapphire blue color and he was handsome. When he sat in front of me, he smiled and said hello.

"Hi," I said and then glanced up at his hair, "I really like it."

"Like what?" He asked and I could tell he already knew what I was talking about.

"Your hair obviously," I said with a smile and he nodded, "Yeah."

"So...Marco right?" I questioned, shifting in my seat.

"Yep, Marco Kell, but if you'd like Princess you can just call me Sam," he said, probably referring to his middle name. I nodded, "Okay. If you'd like you could just call me English, you don't have to add all of this royalty stuff," but he was already shaking his head.

"You deserve the recognition of being the princess," he said and I smiled, unsure if I would enjoy being called royalty by this boy everyday. I had been called a princess from the day I was born, but still. I was kind of hoping for something different with the Selected.

"Al...right, then, so I heard you owned a bakery, with your sister? That's sounds so much fun! I'd love to do that," I said and he looked at me, "Really, you'd rather do that then this? I mean, baking is really fun, but isn't being a princess fun too?"

I hated to lie to him, but I did, "Yeah, I mean, it's fun, but I love cookies and treats like that, I feel like it'd be even more fun."

He saw right through my lie.

* * *

The next guy sat in front of me and he was wearing glasses. There had only been a few guys that I had seen with glasses. But some of them probably wore contacts. I respected the glasses though. Being unique and themselves. Honestly, I had glasses too, I just didn't like wearing them. They got in my way, and didn't look very princess-like to me.

"Hello," I said to the tall, skinny, short brown haired boy who sat in front of me. He nodded and said flatly, "Hello Princess English."

"You look familiar," I told him, and it wasn't a lie.

"Well so do you," he said and I rolled my eyes, probably not a greatly nice thing to do, "I mean, like, I think I've seen you before, in the flesh, maybe even talked to you. Your voice sounds familiar too."

"Does the name Simon Alanis ring a bell?" He asked and I snapped my fingers together in an unsuccessful way, "Yes! That's who you are. Your father owns a large company, doesn't he? I've met him a couple of times. I've also met you, Mr. Alanis, briefly, that is."

"Yes, I remember, it was a party, wasn't it? I was drinking some odd flavored red drink, and you were in a yellow silk dress," he said.

"Ugliest dress I'd ever worn. But yes, I remember now. How are you? I haven't talked to your father or brothers for a while? Did they enter?" I asked and I saw how his face fell at the mention of his brothers. I could immediately understand that this was one of those, "which brother is better?" things. I had figured that was the point when Mr. Alanis, Simon's father, introduced me and my parents to his sons. Three boys, Alexander and Edward, I believe, were the older two. And then Simon was the youngest.

"I thought you looked very beautiful in that dress," he said, changing the subject.

"Then you obviously haven't seen me in a lot of other dresses," I laughed and he gave me a little smile. I called that a win.

"I have, do you remember the dark green one? At the Christmas party when you were, fifteen? I believe that was how old you were. Only two years ago," he said and I looked at him, shocked. I hadn't even known he was there at the party. I knew his dad was, and his brothers but...

I understood how having two older brother could overshadow somebody so easily now.

* * *

The next boy, Dexter Lane Thomas, sat in front of me like all the rest. His hair was black and shaggy and he constantly had to keep flicking it out of his face. He had bright green eyes that were staring at me and a thin scar ran across his face, from the left side of his nose across the bridge of it. It took me a couple of seconds to notice it, but when it came to knowing appearances I was really fairly good at it. He wore black rimmed glasses, that were perched on the edge of his nose and he had to keep pushing them up like his hair. He was handsome, and he looked pretty interesting. I couldn't wait to start talking to him.

"So tell me about yourself Dexter," I told him and he nodded.

"I'm...uh...well-I-uh...I work on...um...cars," Dexter said and I smiled, "Do you like what you do? What else do you do?"

"Uh...yeah, I like what I do. I like movies, I-I guess," he said and I looked at him. He was shy, that was for sure, and I knew that by only a few minutes of talking. I wondered if I could bring him out of his shell.

* * *

The boy who came next had brown chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. He was smirking.

"Hello Princess English, it's nice to meet you," he said and he sounded like every boy I'd heard Lynn talk about. He seemed nice enough, and he seemed like an all around, boy.

"Hello...Zach? Zachary Elliot Satin? Is that right?" I asked him, looking at a paper. He nodded, "Yep, that's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you too," I said with a smile, "So what are some hobbies you have?"

"I like going to parties, and I prank a bit. And you want to hear a secret?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, do I?"

"Well, I don't really tell people this, but I also have a thing for baking," he said and I felt like laughing because I thought he'd tell me he was some kind of murder or something.

"Well that's interesting, what do you bake?" I asked.

"Everything, cooking, baking, making food is my secret hobby," he said and I smiled. It was nice to be casual with this boy. I felt like he wasn't really here for anything but a good time, which through me off a little, but still, I stood up straighter and laughed.

* * *

The next boy was Henderson Lenik. He had dark brown hair and a meaty build. He had piercing bright green eyes and he looked very scary from where I was sitting. Most of the boys I had seen today were freakishly tall and almost all stood at six foot something.

"Hi Henderson," I said, but his face was flat and he sat down in a casual, kind of threatening manner.

"So what are some hobbies you like to do?" I asked him, and I honestly, from the scary way he looked, didn't expect him to answer.

"I like board or strategy games," he answered flatly.

"Oh!" I was surprised. "That's cool. I also heard you were a construction worker, so, do you enjoy it?"

I saw something flash across his eyes. Was it a lie? Maybe he was guilty? Perhaps it was just me seeing things, but it was there, either in my head or in real life, I saw it.

"It's okay," he said staring at me, "Probably not as cool as your job though, tell me about it," he said in a forced tone and I was surprised. Sure, some boys asked about me, but known of them had wanted me to talk only about me. They never wanted me to explain my job, my life and problems or something.

"Uh...it's okay too, I mean, you build a lot right? Since you're a construction worker, right?" I asked him in a soft tone. He winced and then looked at me, "Princess English, would you mind if I skipped this, I feel uncomfortable and now is not the best time."

 _What else do you have to do?! And what do you mean YOU feel uncomfortable? You're this large meaty, creepy looking male and you think YOU'RE the one who's uncomfortable? Whatever._

* * *

The rest of the boys passed quickly, uninteresting and very boring. I eliminated a few on the spot, but others I decided to keep, just because maybe they'd actually have a shot at winning my heart if they tried a lot.

When I left the boys, the interviews over, and entered my bedroom, Marigold was staring out the window.

I snuck up behind her, tugging her hair softly and starting to braid it. Marigold smiled a bit.

"Staring at nothing will get you nowhere," I said and then I realized she wasn't staring at nothing, she was staring at the guards in the garden and stables. They were stationed there, but I saw one of their mouths move quickly.

"Who is that? And who is he talking to?" I asked and Marigold's eyes dipped down to where I was staring, but I felt as if she already knew.

The guard laughed, but still kept his same position. The woman he was talking to was a maid, pretty from a distance, with dark, thick looking black hair. She looked kind of like Ursa from a distance, but I could see clearly that she was smaller, more petite, and she looked gentle, while Ursa looked like a rock.

"Marigold...?" I looked at her, but she was quiet, her eyes closed.

"It's him. I've been watching him for a while. He's been flirting for over half an hour," she answered and I put my hand over my mouth in shock. No. _No._

"Oh my goodness Marigold!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Squeezing her, "I'm so _so_ so sorry."

"It's not your fault Miss English. It's his," she said and sunk into my embrace. She cried into my shoulder. I whispered into her hair, "So...so...sorry."

Jana and Ursa came in minutes alter, "What's going on?"

"He's stricken again has he? I knew it would happen, I just didn't think it'd be this earlier on. He really thinks he's something special doesn't he?" Ursa said flatly. She reminded me of the last guy I had talked to. Henderson. I almost laughed at how much she reminded me of him.

"That _jerk!_ I'm going to hurt him so bad that he bleeds to death!" Jana yelled at the window, where Max the guard touched the maid's shoulder gently, whispering something into her ear. Marigold cried and I caught her as she fell limp.

"Jana, killing people is against the law, and plus, I think I should be the one to murder him," I growled and Jana looked at me, surprised that I had said that.

"A princess ninja? _So_ cool! When are we gonna strike?" Jana asked, getting into a ninja pose where one of her legs was lefted high above the ground, close to her chest and her hands were up in the air in the same motion.

" _We_ aren't doing anything. _I'm_ going to attack that guy by myself, Jana,' I said and she sighed, "Princess English, not to be annoying or anything, clingy or useless, but I'm going with you, no matter what. This is my friend we're talking about. I'm going to avenge Marigold!"

"Jeez, okay, just stop yelling," I said as I set Marigold down on my bed.

"So that means I can join you?" Jana asked. I sighed, rubbing my temples, "Sure...Jana, just sure."

"YES!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I finished the interviews *sighs* so happy! But now Jana's going to go beat up Max, ha, ha, so funny! Thanks again guys and I hope you've had a great day! Great minds have purposes! So keep having a great mind! :D**

 **How did you like the rest of the boys?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **MABubbles! :D**


	12. CHAPTER 12

_CHAPTER 12_

 ** _Jana_**

 _I bet he hadn't even realized that we'd be coming._

* * *

Or, at least, that English would be coming, because he already had it in his mind that I hated his guts. Max was the jerkiest guy I'd ever known, and honestly, I didn't want him to be a guard at the palace if he was going to cheat with his girlfriend. That just showed how disloyal he really was.

"I'm just going to talk to him. I'm sure that if I beat him up it'd be all over the news Jana,' English told me and I nodded, "I'll be the one beating him up."

She ran her hands across her face, "Sure Jana, go ahead and beat him up, it's not like I just told you it'd be all over the news or anything."

"You said all over the news if _you_ beat him up. You aren't beating him up though. I am. It's a totally different story," I said and English rolled her eyes, "Not really Jana, I'll still be a witness whose done nothing about my maid beating up a guard."

"Then tell the story of him cheating! Him being disloyal to the crown!" I said and English looked at me again, "Jana, it's not that easy. He wasn't disloyal to the crown, just disloyal to his girlfriend-"

"Which, in the end, will lead to disloyalty to the crown. How much you want to bet he'll be one of those dangerous rebels your dad was talking about?" I asked her and she froze in place.

"How did you hear about that?" English asked me and I shrugged, "Maids know everything-"

"Everything they aren't supposed to!" English yelled, frustrated.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed, "Jana, what else do you know?"

"You and your mother have been fighting, but that's pretty obvious, I know your sick, and it might be becoming worse, I know that Maggie's pregnant again-"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" English screamed, making a couple guards look our way. I covered her mouth, "It's rumors, but most of the maids are positive that she'd pregnant. But shut up, please, because if anyone heard you yell, I'm sure that I'd be in jail less then five seconds later."

"How could you know this before me? She's my aunt! She's my everything! I'm closer to her then anyone, I'd be the first one to know, well, like, other then herself and Uncle Alex, but you get what I mean!" English was confused her hurt. Confused that she was pregnant and hurt that I knew before her.

"She was throwing up the day before, and she's been having small mood swings. Plus, Alex has been treating her like a princess since they got here," I said and English pointed out, 'She _is_ a queen you know."

"English shut up and stop pointing out the obvious, what I mean is that he's been extremely gentle and caring around her, more then often," I said and she pouted.

"So she's been pregnant and I haven't known?" Water rimmed her eyes. I sighed, "English, don't think of it like that, babies are handfuls, your going to have a new cousin, and Maggie's going to give birth, she's going to have to take care of a lot, that's probably why she hasn't told you yet," I said softly. For the tiniest moment, her brown eyes fluttered with joy, but then sadness clouded them.

"I'm going to my room," English said quickly, and sped down the hall.

"WAIT! ENGLISH! WHAT ABOUT BEATING UP MAX?" I asked her, but she didn't hear me. I sighed and rubbed my temples

"What about beating up Max?" I heard a deep male voice echoing behind me. I spun, surprised to see a face with thin facial hair and dark brown spike front.

" _Max,"_ I growled, my fists clenched together.

"Hey angel," he winked and laughed, leaning against the wall. "So your going to beat me up? With the princess? I knew you always wanted to. Anyways, enough with your useless life, where's Goldilocks?"

"You sick idiot!" I yelled at him, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Hey, babe, I get that your jealous I'm not with you, but you've got to let it go, m'kay?" He straightened a little. I growled and lunged at him, punching him over and over again until I could almost feel a thick liquid spreading across my fingers. Two guards had to pull me away. I hadn't even realized that I had grabbed a vase to beat his face. I knew I wasn't strong enough to create blood.

* * *

 ** _ENGLISH_**

I'm crying in my bedroom, the door locked and none of my maids in my room anymore. My mother's yelling at me, my father's ignoring me, my brother's are embarrassing me, and my little sister is getting the childhood I always wanted. And now? My own aunt. The woman I loved the most as a little girl, as a teen, now as a young woman. She's having a baby during my Selection, and she won't have time for me. As selfish as it sounds, I can't help but cry. Will I ever get a break? I don't even have a steady rock anymore.

A strong knock on the door startled me. I didn't even bother wiping my tears away as I stumbled towards it, thinking it'd probably just be a maid.

But when I opened the door, I saw a tall body standing in front of me.

"Oh-" I stood back and looked up, seeing Sir Sebastian from before standing there.

"I'm sorry Your High- I mean English. Is this a bad time?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head, no, "It's fine, you can come in if you'd like."

"Thank you," he said and he sat on my bed. I sat next to him, forgetting about my tears which had probably messed up my makeup. I looked like a mess from the mirror across the room's point of view.

He looked at me for a moment before wiping the tears away from my eyes, "Look Love, princesses aren't supposed to cry."

I smiled, "Well they do."

"What can I do to make things better Love?" Sebastian asked and I shrugged, with a smile still plastered onto my face, "Maybe keep calling me love?"

"You like that?" He asked with a smile. I nodded quietly.

"Then that's what I'll do," he said as he stood," take care Love, and don't beat yourself up about things, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered as he exited the room, leaving me sitting on my bed with a smile.

* * *

 **I hate myself for keeping you waiting. Dang, this chapter is even like five hundred words less then the others. All of the others are two thousand and this one is just one thousand and something. Totally a failure. But I felt bad for not updating because I've had a ton of stuff to do. I'm writing a real book, and reading, and doing projects and homework, and- because I'm a loser- I watch Youtube too. Lol. I know, I'm super stupid. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Even though it's short! Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you review!) I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days! Thanks!**

 **Did any of you expect Maggie to be pregnant? I know some of you thought that Calista was, but what about Maggie? :D**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

 **MABUBBLES!**


	13. CHAPTER 13

_CHAPTER 13_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _I knocked on his door, and when he didn't answer, I guessed he was in the Men's Parlor._

* * *

Which he was, but I was a little disappointed. Part of me hoped he had just disappeared as jerky as it sounds. I wanted a day to myself, but I had _already_ told him I'd talk with him and go on a walk through the gardens.

I tapped his shoulder, it felt smooth and hard with the suit he was wearing. His suit was dark blue and went perfectly with his eyes.

"Sorren?" I called and he turned around. He smiled at me and stood, "Good morning princess."

" _Sorren,_ " I said like a mother scolding her kids. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah, sorry English. I forgot you don't like being called that."

I laughed and held out my hand. The eyes of every other guy burning into my skull scared me to death. I hoped I wasn't shaking when Sorren took my hands. I could see multiple boy's eyes on me. Sebastian's eyes, Nicholas's eyes, Keenan's eyes, Hakuryuu's eyes, Ash's eyes, Finn's eyes, everyone else. It scared me. If I wasn't trying to preserve a reputation I think I might have fainted. It was a lot to take, a bunch of attractive men staring at you.

* * *

When we got out to the gardens, I didn't know what to talk about. I walked quickly, and he watched me. He was farther behind me, and I hadn't meant to speed ahead, but I was so nervous, jittery, energetic today, that I couldn't go slow, I had to walk quickly, eat quickly, talk quickly, do everything as fast as lightning to finish it in time to have hours left over.

But Sorren was thinking differently.

"Hey, English," he gripped my wrist, quickly, but then dropped it, obviously afraid to hurt the princess. I sighed at that. Of course. Everyone was. I wanted _someone_ to talk to me, touch me, watch me, like I was a real person. Like I wasn't a princess.

"Yes Sorren?" I looked at him, his bright blue eyes intense and made me shiver when he glanced at me like that.

"You were just walking quickly. Sorry, I just thought-'

"No Sorren, I'm sorry," I said quietly, my breathes coming out with the words, "I've been acting strange lately, it's just a lot you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," he said, then looked at me, "I mean, I don't understand in the way that I've had a Selection," I giggled and he smiled, "but I get that it's hard for you. I was thinking about that, you know. How hard it must be for you, becoming queen and needing to find a husband. What do you imagine it'll be like?"

I shrugged, "When I imagine being a queen, I imagine everything I've never wanted. Stress, hardships, the feeling of being alone, responsibility."

"Responsibility? Don't you kind of need that with any job you get?" He laughed. I smiled, "Yeah, I guess so, but I've never given the chance to have any job but this, so I don't really know. Oh, and the attention. Jeez how I hate that attention."

"The attention? Like the _Reports?"_ He asked and I nodded quickly, "They're the worst."

"What's so bad about them? Other then the fact that the whole country is watching your every move," he asked and I thought about it a little, "Well, it's stressful, and, plus, it's super hot on stage."

Sorren laughed.

"No! Seriously! It's like, extremely hot. Sometimes I can't breath when I'm on there," I said and he laughed even harder, "That's too funny!"

I pretended to be annoyed, but in reality I had to hold myself back for smiling along with him, "Whatever."

* * *

 ** _LYNN_**

When English went on her date with the boy Sorren I went to Libby's room with her to play dolls. Dolls weren't my favorite thing in the world, in fact, I hated them, they were baby-like and weird, but Libby loved them, and I didn't want to upset her.

"Here! Aunt Maggie told me that she used to have adventures with her stuffed animals and dolls! You can be Snowball!" Libby shoved a puffy white ball into my hands and I twisted it around so that I could see two large blue eyes and a cute small smile.

"Snowball? That's his name?" I asked her, looked at him and then the other toys she had laying on the ground. She looked at me from setting up a railroad and train station, "Yeah, and his little sister is over there. Snowflake!"

I reached for Snowflake as Liberty went back to setting up the train station. Snowflake was a small polar bear. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Jeez Maggie, why did you have to go and poison Liberty's head?"

"What did you say Lynny?" Libby asked from the other side of her light blue flowered room. Liberty's room was like everyone else's. Unique. English's bedroom, filled with drawings and notebooks and music sheets and anything made with paper was a very light purple color with dark hard wooden floors. Harrison and Austen's bedrooms, which were directly next to each other, and even had a door that lead into each others, were different colors. Harrison's room was a dark deep red color, like red wine and was messy, it almost always looked like a tornado had blown through. Austen's room was neater, not perfect, which was a surprise because Austen was the closest thing to perfect I knew in this world. His room was a lime light green color and unlike Harris, whose blinds were always drawn so that no light trickled through, his room was bright and filled with books and his cello, which he was always playing. Harrison had a bass somewhere in his room, tucked behind the layers of trash. He had been good at playing, but he hadn't touched the bass in a year probably.

But Libby's room was a light blue, and the walls were decorated with yellow or pink or light purple flowers. She had stuffed animals in every corner of her room, most of them Maggie's from when she was a kid. I could see Lord Lewis peeking through Nessie's hat. Her bed was big, even though I knew she didn't need a bed that big. Her room was super light, windows everywhere even though part of me thought that was dangerous for a little girl, but then I remembered how many guards and maids were in her room every night. Liberty was precious to her family.

"Hey Libby?" I stood up and she looked at me.

"Yeah Lynny?" _Lynny, gosh that's such a stupid name. Why can't little kids just call me Lynn?_ I thought as I slowly headed for the door, "I'm going to go talk to English alright? You keep playing, maybe Konrad or Petra will come in to play with you."

"I don't like Konrad or Petra. Petra just slobbers on all of my toys and Konrad pretends that their all dying. It's no fun. Plus, Konrad blames me for everything," liberty pouted and I raised one eyebrow at her.

"And what is something he's blamed you about?" I asked and she shrugged, "He said that stole his deck of cards! I don't understand why that's such a big deal! He's five! He doesn't even use them correctly!"

"Well did you? Steal his deck of cards I mean," I asked.

She was silent for a moment, not thinking, just silent, looking at me, and then the ground.

"Maybe," she murmured and I laughed, "Jeez Libby, you can't go around doing those things and then telling people you didn't."

" _But he doesn't use them correctly!"_ Liberty whined and I shook my head, "I don't want to hear anything else, keep playing."

"You won't tell, right?" Liberty asked with big eyes. I looked at her, "Tell what?"

"You won't tell anyone that I took them right? Promise?" Libby's eyes were staring at me. I felt super uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure I won't tell," I said as I quickly exited the room. I wasn't one who really liked little kids. Libby was fine, but I wasn't good with children. They got on my nerves a lot more then they should have. It was probably because I don't exactly like people in general.

* * *

When I exited her room and rounded a corner, I ran into somebody. Usually I'd run into a maid and say sorry and keep going. Rarely nowadays I'd run into a suitor and glare at him, while walking away. But today, when I looked up, there was a guard standing in front of me, with another guard leaning on his shoulder. The guard that was leaning on his shoulder was bloody and bruised and I had to wonder what had happened. There was another guard, holding the bloodied guard from the back with orange blonde hair. The one I had run into had light brown hair and a dusty face. I choked on my words, "W-What happened t-to him?"

"Just a fight with a maid Miss, nothing for you to worry about," the light brown haired guard said. I looked at his nametag. It said Jensen.

"Is he alright?" I asked, not really concerned at all but wanting to keep the conversation going. I had nothing else to do.

"He'll be fine, really, it's just a couple scratches, we get tons more a day," Jensen said and I glanced at him. He was looking at me, obviously, but I felt little tickles in my stomach when he did. _Jeez Lynn, English's Selection is ruining you,_ I thought.

"Well, we should get him to the medical wing Miss. It was nice to meet you-" I interrupted him.

"Lynn, It's Lynn," I said quickly. I knew he wasn't asking for my name, but I gave it to him anyways, hoping that maybe later, he'd remember that.

"Alright Miss Lynn, have a nice day," he pushed the hurt guards forwards with him as they walked away.

"You too," I said quietly, thought they wouldn't hear me.

* * *

 ** _JAMES_**

While all the boys, other then Sorren who was taken on a date, were in the Men's Parlor, I headed somewhere else in the castle.

The music room was large with tons and tons of different instruments. Violins, Bass, Cellos, Violas, Flute, Clarinet, Bassoon and more where all lined up in there own little way, given places in the room that were obviously made just for them.

I walked over to the large black Baby Grand Piano in the corner of the room. Dust had gathered on it and when I touched the keys, some came off on my fingers. I ran my hand across them and swiped off any dust that was there. Then I put my fingers to it.

"You know how to play?" A female voice asked and I turned. She stood in the doorway, her long brown hair hanging around her shoulders in light waves.

"Uh...I used to," I answered, and she came over and sat next to me on the stool.

"I can't play, I wish I could though. I just don't have enough time to teach myself," She said then looked at me, "It's really a gorgeous instrument."

"Yeah, I know. Why are you here anyways? Weren't you on a date with Sorren?" I asked her. She shrugged, "I finished with that, I thought I'd come to see if I could play my viola a bit, but it was occupied."

"Sorry," I said but she put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"It's fine. I like sharing," she smiled and pointed to the piano, "Could you play me a song?"

No time in my life did I ever think that I'd have a princess ask me if I could play her a song. I remembered when I was fourteen I played at a restaurant, and the royal family was there for a meeting, but English was paying attention to me and the song I had been playing. After I took a bow, she had come up to me and told me that she loved the song. It had meant something to me.

I played that song again, English staring at my fingers as I played. When it was over she looked at me.

"You aren't by any chance-?"

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Super sorry for the late update I hope you liked this chapter with the date and Lynn and James. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing if you've reviewed. I'm super happy because I'll have a ton of more time to write now because it's Winter Break! YAY! :D Happy Winter!**

 **Did you like the first date?**

 **What do you think of Lynn's POV in this chapter?**

 **Do you like James?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **MABubbles! :D**


	14. CHAPTER 14

_CHAPTER 14_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _I was sleeping when I heard the sound._

* * *

It was the sound of a bullet going off in the distance. At least I think that was what it was. The ringing noise hadn't started yet so it must not have been too important. It was breakfast time and I wasn't downstairs yet. I wasn't planning on going downstairs for breakfast at all really.

I crept towards the front door of the palace, still in my pajamas though that was probably not the best idea. It was drizzling outside, the sky gloomy and dark. I opened the front door, the guards standing there didn't even both to ask me why. They only asked me if I need assistance.

I told them no and slipped out. Sometimes my father would go on walks in the gardens early in the morning. Of course today wasn't the best choice of day. Rain coming down lightly could still soak me through if I stayed out long enough. But I walked towards it anyways, the warm rain hitting my shoulders and hair making them both darken.

What surprised me was that my father _was_ standing outside in the gardens. He had a flower in hand. I walked over to him, "Dad? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing English," he said and I smiled.

"So, how is the work going?" I asked lightly, trying not to upset him. He's been absent lately. I never saw him anymore and things just seemed to be slipping away too quickly to count. I looped my arm through his.

"It's strange, really, a couple months ago there was a strong sign of rebels, but it's all but disappeared now. I don't understand," he said and sighed. There was something about is voice that told me he was about to say more, but didn't. Was something else going on? Was it about Maggie's pregnancy? My Selection? Mom's outbursts of anger? What was he hiding from me? I was so sick of not knowing anything.

"What else is there?" I asked him and he looked at me, his blue eyes tired and sad.

"Recently Baffin has been having some...problems," he said slowly.

"Problems with what? The rebels?" I asked him. He just shook his head. As if he'd been gearing up for this conversation all day.

"No, not the rebels, something else," he said. I groaned, "Tell me already!"

"It's a disease," he told me, his voice scratchy, "It's been going around Baffin and I've had to call my best people to help. English, I don't want you to have to worry about it though. It's nothing too bad, really, just a sickness."

"Just a sickness? You don't sound so sure about that Dad. If it's just a sickness then why have you been keeping it from me for so long? How long have you known?" I asked him. He rubbed his temples, sighing, 'I've known for about a month now, but honestly English, it's nothing to worry about. We'll get it all figured out."

"Then why did you make it seem like something huge?" I asked.

"You just needed to know," He said. I sighed, "Needed to know that nothing was wrong? That doesn't make any sense Dad. Is there something else-"

 _Bang._

A long loud noise echoed through the palace area. My dad froze where he was, gripping my wrist.

"Dang it," he muttered pulled on my wrist, "English I need you to-"

The rebel bell went off, startling me. I shivered from the rain that had instantly become cold. My hair was patted down to my skull in dark knots of water. I was shaking in my nightgown, which was only one of my father's shirts that was way too big for me.

"What the-?" I said but wasn't able to finished when a bang went off again, closer, very close this time. My father's grip softened a little as I looked around, "Dad, what do we- DAD!"

My father was slumped on the ground, blood oozing from a wound near his heart. He cursed, something I had never heard my father do and I realized then, that there weren't a lot of things I had seen or heard my father do. I wasn't sharp enough to hear them. Close enough to see them. I was too much of a stranger to him and he was too much of a strange to me. But even so, there were still salty tears in my eyes.

"Dad! Oh my gosh, what-," _What do I do?_ Is what I wanted to ask him. He always had the answers. He always helped me. I had never been in a situation where somebody was about to die. I cried, touching the wound. Wasn't I supposed to get him to a safe place? I couldn't though. My father was way too heavy for me and I would have just injured him more. I bit my lip. I was supposed to clean the wound, bandage it. But I didn't have anything I needed. I couldn't get help, he'd die. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"English," he breathed, he sounded like he was having a hard time. I needed to get close to hear him, "I-I want you to get to a safe room."

"I can't leave you!" I said. There was blood on my hands. I probably looked like a mess. I heard guards yelling, and gunshots go off. I wanted to _do_ something. There was never a time where I felt like I was more useless then right now. I was standing here, doing nothing. I knew that if I just left, I'd feel like I let him die. And maybe even my mother would hate me more. I'd feel like a selfish brat. And even if that wasn't the case, I didn't want to leave him.

"English please go and save yourself. I don't want y-you to get hurt," he was gasping now and I looked over the wound. There had to be something, _anything_ that would help me in this situation.

Guards yelled, farther and farther away. I could only hear a small amount of the things they were saying and it sounded like whispers now. The rain was pouring hard now, the pressure not helping my father. I searched around. The medical wing wasn't even in view. The gardens wasn't close to it at all. I looked around. I wished I had spent my hours studying medical plants and ways to help in problems like these other then just playing my viola, practicing my German or French or even playing with my siblings. I was an idiot, and nobody could argue with that.

My father's blood was on my hands, and even though the rain was still coming down, it wasn't washing away. Like a permanent tattoo of this memory written in red all over my hands. I tried to talk to my dad. but he wasn't speaking, there was only the faint sound of his heavy breathing under the sound of water hitting ground.

The gunshots stopped, my father's eyes closed and the rain quickly turned ice cold and back to a splatter here and a splatter there. I was breathing heavily, tears running down my face, blood on my hands, mud on my knees and shirt. _His shirt._ I bit my lip, hoping to stop the tears. I bit it harder, harder, begging them to stop, but after a while all I could taste was blood. I covered my face for a second, then uncovered it, and looked at my father's body.

" _No, no, no, no, no,_ " it was a whisper, the words, and I really wanted to be screaming them. Everything was going way too quickly and the end was being wrapped up with a bow before I had the chance to understand any of it. _My father just died?_

Two or three minutes later my mother burst through the palace doors and a ton of the Selected boys, family member and council were there too, staring at me. I fell to my knees, my brothers and mom coming to pick me up. My mother looked at my father body and covered her mouth with her hands.

"English, w-what happened?" She asked me. I was on the ground, Austen and Harrison standing behind me.

"I-it just happened," I stuttered, the cold rain shaking me and freezing me. I closed my eyes, and I heard more footsteps come closer.

"Oh my gosh!" It was one of the councilmen who had spoken. I opened my eye to see Maggie coming closer. Alex was standing behind her, gripping her shoulders and looking away. All of the little kids were with the Selected boys by the door. Liberty was standing on her tippy toes to see it from there, but I saw Marigold and Jana holding her back. I didn't know where Ursa was.

Maggie's face was dead. She stared at the body, moving forward to Alex's disliking. She got on her knees by the body and took my mother in her arms. I looked up, and even Harrison wasn't talking. His hand was shaking on my shoulder.

Aunt Abigail came up with Lukas and Lynn, turning her head away and burying it into her husbands chest. I think I was really the only one whose scar would never heal from this. Sure they were all sad, and heartbroken, and depressed. But I still feel like I could have saved him and I didn't.

* * *

 ** _AUSTEN_**

My hand shakes on English's wet shoulder. Dad's body is lifeless and looks hours old. But I can't look away. I'm just glad Marigold and Jana are there to hold Liberty back. If she saw this, she'd burst into tears. I don't think she's ready, even though she didn't know Dad that well.

Honestly, I don't think any of us really had a great connection with our dad. Sure Aunt Maggie, Uncle Alex, Mom, Aunt Abby, they all are super close to Dad, but us kids. He's just the one that put us on this earth. Sometimes I feel like he's put us here and left us. Like some kind of survival TV show that Harrison usually watched during afternoons when he was eight.

But seeing English cry over someone who was close to a stranger to her, is just sad. She's never even had a conversation with our father that didn't involve working strategies or money talk. Why was she so sad now?

* * *

Hours later, after a few guards brought n our father body to the medical wing, though there was obviously nothing that they could do to help him, I was in my bedroom, waiting for English, because I had asked her to come and visit me and Harris after. Harris was quiet, an unusual thing for him. I wished he would make a joke, say something to make things better, but the room was quiet other then the sound of the rain pounding on our window.

English came in later that night. She look, normal. She didn't look like a princess, but like our sister. She was wearing gray plaid pajama pants and a large white sweater. When she saw us, tears formed in her eyes.

I've never really seen English cry. When she was eight she cried because she got a giant cut on her arm, but other then that, I don't remember ever seeing her cry. The only reason I remembered that time was because she cried.

"I don't understand," I said quietly, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Harrison asked angrily. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, "Our Dad just died! Does there really need to be a why and why not?"

"You know what I mean-"

"No, Austen, I don't. Stop complicating things. Aren't you upset? Why aren't you crying Austen!?" Harrison yelled.

"You aren't crying," I said quietly and he bit his lip. Harris got up and left the room, heading into his own bedroom. English looked at me.

"I don't know how to cry for someone I didn't even know," I said. She sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my torso, "Sometimes Austen, you don't need to know how, or why, you just do it because it feels like that's what your supposed to do."

"Why did you cry though? All you and Dad ever talked about was king-like work," I said. She shrugged, "Austen when Dad died, it felt like a part of me was dying. He made us. It's not like we're robots. We have feelings. And even though our life with him wasn't perfect, can you honestly think of a better one without him?"

I thought about that, "I guess I can't. Even though he wasn't here a lot, he was still here. Like at Christmas, I could count on him to be there Christmas morning. And me and Harrison's birthday." English shifted uncomfortable when I said that. I know why. Dad was _never_ around during English's birthdays. He always had work to do. But when it came to his youngest children's birthdays, he was there. Maybe it was the ages. But even when English was our age Dad still didn't come. I never understood that.

"I think I'm going to check on Harris. Get some sleep Austen. You'll feel better in the morning I promise," she said and kissed my forehead. She slipped into Harrison's bedroom and left me sitting on my bed alone.

* * *

 **You all hate me for this! Yay! So yeah...King Pierce is kind of like...dead. Not that you guys weren't expecting that...right? Ha...ha...ha! *Awkward laughing* Any who! Thanks for reading and if you are going to review thank you for that! I'd like you thank ya'll for the amazing reviews from the last chapter! I loved them all super nice! :D That's all! Happy Holidays! Or, if you don't celebrate anything over the winter break, Happy Break! (If you even get a break at all.) But I'm on break, so you guys can be expecting a couple more updates then usual! Sorry is the beginning (and whole chapter) is rushed! Hope you liked it though!**

 **Are you honestly sad about this death? (Tell me the truth here.)**

 **Am I the only one who just noticed that throughout the story so far, Aunt Abigail (Aunt Abby) hasn't been in it at all except for this chapter? Even her own children are in the story more then her! (Jeez, the author of this story should seriously do something about this. Oh wait...I'm the author.) Yeah well, I'll find a way to squeeze her into the story along with the protagonists, royal family, Maggie's family, Selected, maids/butlers and guards. Piece of cake! :D**

 **Thanks again for everything! You all are awesome!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles! :D**


	15. CHAPTER 15

_CHAPTER 15_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _The funeral was only a couple days later._

* * *

My mother refused to have anyone other then family members and maybe the Selection boys come to the funeral. We gave them the choice if they wanted to come, The Selected, I mean, but most didn't. I don't know why you would. The king just died. It's a sour and dull place to be. Especially since Christmas is coming soon.

I was dressed in a short black dress and black heels. I wore my infinity necklace that my father gave me when I was younger. Though that wasn't very surprising. I always wore it. It was almost like I never took it off.

With Christmas right around the corner I found it hard to swallow the fact that Dad wouldn't be around for it. That he wouldn't even be around when I got married. Or when any of us got married for that fact. It'd be a large black hole in my wedding that nobody would be able to solve.

I stand next to Harrison and Austen, with Libby behind me, hugging my leg. Today my mother is silent, she's not yelling at me, she's not talking about Christmas, she's not doing anything. She's just quiet. I don't know if it scares me, or gives me relief because she's been getting on my nerves lately. She must be going through a lot. Along with Maggie. With her pregnancy, she doesn't need this kind of sadness, stress, even. I wonder what she'll do with all the press that going to be on her with the new baby around. And plus Christmas. And my Selection. It seems like my Selection has a way of making everything worse.

I tug on the bottom of my dress, feeling a hand snake around my wrist. I looked up to see Lynn.

"Hey," she said quiet, squeezing my hand. I smiled at her, "Hi."

"How are you holding up?" She asked me, her blue eyes searching my brown. I shrugged, "You really shouldn't be asking me. Ask my mother, Maggie, even your mother. I loved him, but I barely knew his favorite color."

"Hey, don't say that. I bet you knew a lot more then you think you did. You might not know the little things, the things that every asks, but you know what counts. You know the real things. I mean, I only know your favorite color because you're my best friend," she said with a smile.

"And because almost everything I own, except for my dresses, are purple. It's pretty obvious," I giggled quietly, not wanting to draw any attention. A funeral is not the best place to be giggling. Or happy, honestly.

"What's my favorite color?" She asked me. I smiled, "Cyan, that's easy. We've talked about it a lot. Kind of like if someone asked, we'd be ready."

"Totally," Lynn said, squeezed my arm quickly and then raced over to her brother and mother. Lukas noticed me and sent me a small smile. I gave him a flat look and put my hand on Liberty's head.

Lukas came over to talk to me.

"How are you doing English?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my head on his chest, "Lukas, how well do you know your father?"

"No-no English, I'm not doing this. Lynn told me how disappointed you were that you didn't know enough about your dad. But you do. You know enough about your dad to tell me that he shouldn't have died right? That's enough. So cut it out. Just because we're all wearing black and he's gone, doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up about it," he poked me.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked. He frowned, "Say what?"

"Beat yourself up. Do I really do it enough that someone has to tell me not to?" I asked him, looking up. He sighed, "English, we're just all looking out for you. That's why I want you to know that if you have a problem with a Selected, that just tell me and I'll beat him up."

I smiled at that, "Thanks Lukas."

"Anytime honey," he smiled and went back to Lynn and Aunt Abigail.

* * *

 _ **ABIGAIL**_

I clutch the dark gloves in my hands and smile as somebody says something stupidly reassuring to me. I find myself keep glancing over at Calista, and Maggie even, who stands with Alex and her kids, her head on his shoulder and him holding her hand lightly.

Calista is alone. Not even her own children stand with her as she stares at his grave.

I walk over towards her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Calista-" I start, but she's already cutting me off.

"Can things really get so bad that I'm standing alone. Without Pierce?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. I bit my lip, "I know, I know, it's bad. We all wish it wouldn't have happened. But you still have pieces of him. Pieces of him that are in your children."

"My children don't like me," she snapped and I frowned, "What the heck are you talking about? Your children love you. So be quiet right now Calista."

"English is always getting angry at me. She's frustrating. She doesn't listen to me. If she didn't have her stupid Selection, this wouldn't be happening. And Austen and Harris don't need me. They never did. They never needed anybody but themselves, each other, and English. It amazes me sometimes how much they can do without me being around," She muttered. I gripped her elbow, "What about Liberty? She loves you!"

"Liberty? Libby just loves the attention I give her. If I stopped, she'd just ignore me like the rest of them."

"That's crazy talking Calista, you need to sit down and take a break," I said, pushing her towards a bench.

"Take a break from what Abigail? I can't sit back and take a break _now._ My husband just died, yeah, I hate it more then anyone in the world, but right now, unfortunately, that's the least of my problems. I have English's stupid Selection to take care of, the rebels, that disease in-which was it? Baffin? I don't know, I don't really care. I have nobody to help me," she snapped.

"You have English. She could-"

"No, English is just too oblivious to everything, she can't do this," Calista said fiercely, walking away from me. I sighed, and turned around, only a few feet away, was English, staring at me.

"English-no," I said quietly. Her face was soft, taken off guard. She had been listening to our conversation. "English come here."

"Has she always thought of me like that? Oblivious?" English asked angrily. She didn't come any closer to me. She only took a step back, she had a glass in her hand. I was afraid that'd go flying if we spoke anymore.

"English, she's just stressed," I tried.

"Is she always stressed? You know Abigail, this isn't the first time my mother has snapped at me, you, somebody who does deserve it. My mother must be going insane. What? Is this all my fault now? His death? These rebel. That stupid disease that my dad had called _nothing?!"_

"English calm down. Please just sit,' I said, motioning towards the bench.

"I'm not sitting where she sat," she snapped.

"That's stupid girl, now sit. It's not like you can gain her dumbness from sitting where she was," I said, motioning to the seat once again. English squinted.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not even be in the area that she was in. So I think I'll be leaving now. Taking my 'Dad killing' hands with me and all," she said sourly. I sighed, "English she's stressed. nervous even, maybe sick."

"Then she must always be sick because these arguments and insults haven't been recent," she said. I frowned, "What do you mean they haven't been recent? She's been doing this forever?"

"Oh yeah. Ever since I was born. Harrison or Austen would be sick, she'd blame that on me. Libby gets a paper cut, that's on me too. Even before those three were born. Dad's loses a tie? Oh, English must have it, that stupid girl. I don't understand we she _hates_ me so much," She said, not looking at me.

"She doesn't hate you," I said, though now, I wasn't certain.

"Oh really? Go ask her. I can't remember the last time she's told me she's _loved_ me," English snapped, quickly being done with the conversationa dn going to talk with Austen and Harrison.

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. Was my cousin's family always this ruined?

* * *

 ** _NICHOLAS_**

The princess has been occupied so she hasn't really gotten to go on any dates except for that one with Sorren. Every wants to know what's going on. Sorren is the center of the Men's Parlor now.

Most of the boys are asking questions, trying to pry something from Sorren's mind, but some of them, like me, aren't very interested in it. Really, if I'm being totally honest here, it's useless information anyways. One garden date where all they did was talk won't really get you anywhere. Sorren's nice, he's friendly and he doesn't try to get the princesses attention like the rest of them. It works, but the date really wasn't something planned to get him higher then the rest I think. Maybe the princess just needed someone to talk to.

I'm in my bedroom now. I had made my way out of the Men's Parlor earlier and into my room. My dog is laying on my bed, keeping me company as my butlers clean the room. Everything in the palace seems so perfect and calm. I've always wondered what happened behind the scenes.

There's a knock at my door and I get up to get it. But before I can reach it, the door opens by itself.

"Hey! I was _coming_ ," I told Sebastian. He shrugged, "You were coming too slowly. I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm busy," I told him, turning back to my room.

"Busy doing what?" Sebastian asked, looking over my shoulder, "Busy helping you butlers clean?"

I sighed, pushing his shoulder, "Fine, what is it you need to talk about?"

* * *

 **HI GUYS! This chapter is a little shorter. Like one hundred words shorter, but it's Christmas Eve for me and I wanted (if you celebrate Christmas) to give you this for a gift. A gift for the winter season! :D Thanks to everyone for being so awesome and reading this story and maybe even Crystal Skies! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a Merry Christmas (again, if you celebrate Christmas) and a happy new year!**

 **What do you guys think of Calista?**

 **What do you think Sebastian wants to talk about?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles! :D**


	16. CHAPTER 16

_CHAPTER 16_

 ** _SEBASTIAN_**

 _"So? What is it you need to talk to me about?"_

* * *

Nicholas asked me while we walked down the hallway.

I turned to him, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a brilliant detective right?"

Nick frowned but then nodded, "Yes, I'd like to believe so."

"And I know you enough to have you trust me? Or do we need to go on a date of our own?" I asked him. She shook his head, "No, no, I'd rather not go on any dates with you anytime soon Sebastian."

"Then we're on the same page, is it?" I raised an eyebrow. Nicholas was confused.

"And exactly what page would that be?" He questioned. I sighed, touching my hair.

"I want you to check out all of the boys," I told him quietly. I didn't know if there was anybody else in the hallways, but I wanted to make sure that even if there was, we'd still be the only ones to understand the conversation.

"Check out the boys? What the heck do you mean 'check out all of the boys' I'm pretty sure they've already checked all of the background information on the boys, you don't need me for that Sebastian, " Nicholas said. I groaned, "Well if they've checked all of the background information I think they should do a double take, because all of these guys seem to be hiding something, whether it's something small and stupid like a childhood crush or a nuclear bomb, you really wouldn't want to be the one who could have checked it out and saved everybody but didn't, would you?"

Nicholas frowned, "I don't see how a childhood crush could hurt anybody in any kind of physical way. Emotionally maybe, but it's still kind of pathetic."

"That's not what I'm talking about you know it Nicholas!" I said, "I'm just telling you what I think. All of these guys are a little too protected for my tastes."

Nick eyed me, "Why me? Why did you ask me to do all of this. Hakuryuu is a detective too. You've talk to him probably as many times as you've talk to me and most of the conversations we've had weren't exactly friendly exchanges of everyday topics."

I laughed, "I just did. Don't you want to help the princess? Besides Hakuryuu is most likely too advanced for this stuff."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying that I'm not as good as him? Sebastian, that isn't a way of making friends in the palace."

"Understood, but you are still doing it aren't you? You'll try to get information from the suitors and you'll tell me what you've found?" I asked.

Nicholas was silent for about three minutes, thinking, before he finally sighed and turned around, started to head back to his room. But as he walked away, he yelled back, "One week, I'll do it for one week Sebastian. That's it!"

* * *

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

I was walking down the hallway, trying to avoid Jana and Max as much as I could. Max had just gotten out of the medical wing that morning and Jana was desperate to speak with me, but I wasn't really in the mood.

I understood that Jana was trying to help, she was a good friend for that, but with everything going on, English's Selection, I didn't need to find her creeping in my love life along with everything else.

I scrubbed the floors with Ursa washing the windows next to me. I liked having Ursa around when I didn't want to talk. She never spoke unless someone was talking to her.

I got up from the floor, my dress dirty with dirt, "I'm done here Ursa, so I'm going to go work somewhere else," I told her.

She mumbled something that sounded like an, "okay," but I wasn't too sure. I left anyway, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings too much by leaving.

The ground was almost sparkling clean. I had worked all afternoon scrubbing the life out of the stupid floors and I was glad that it looked so nice afterwards.

" _Oww!"_ Something large bumped into me as I rounded a corner. I instantly thought of English because I spent most of my time in the castle with her, Jana, or Ursa. But this voice was a lot deeper then English's voice was and when I looked up I saw that it wasn't any of them. In fact it wasn't even a royal, the person I had never seen in my entire life. The boy was tall and lanky-like, though he was attractive all the same. He had shaggy black hair and freckles. He was wearing a suit, black and it fit him perfectly. I was staring, though I tended to stare at most people I knew.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Sir!" I just imagined that he was a higher power than I was, he was wearing a suit so...

"No I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," he said, and even though in most minds that would be a kind thing to say to someone, he said it with so little warmth that I kind of felt like he was just being jerky and mocking me.

"You aren't hurt are you?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're sitting on the ground right now because I ran into you," his voice was flat and I looked down to see that he was right. I was sitting on the clean ground, my dirty skirt touching it. I yelped and got up. trying to see if I had gotten it any dirtier with my stupid skirt but it looked like it was fine. I didn't have to go over and clean it again.

I turned to the man, "Again, I'm super sorry about running into you. I wasn't thinking and I really was just out of it. But it was nice of you to ask if I was okay. I'm fine," I said though he probably didn't care.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying? You're bleeding Miss, I honestly don't think you're okay," the boy said.

I looked down. There was a cut on my elbow, but it was so small that I almost laughed, but I didn't want to offend the man. I looked at him, "It's nothing, I'm fine." My voice echoed throughout the hallways. The boys shook his head pushing me forwards, "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" I asked him. I wasn't used to talking, or going to strange places with strangers.

"We're going to the medical wing. to get that fixed up," he said, pushing me again. I saw that on his arm he had a small dark blotch, but I didn't have time to see what it was. He kept pushing me until we were out of the castle and heading towards the medical wing.

"Sir, honestly, this is unnecessary, there is nothing wrong with me," I said. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I never said that anything was wrong with you. But something's wrong with your elbow."

I groaned as he opened the door to the medical wing for me.

* * *

 ** _LYNN_**

I was much too tired to worry about everyone else. My mother and Maggie were sobbing. Calista was probably going insane. English was with Harrison and Austen most likely, and Liberty, well, I didn't really care to know where she was.

I was stumbling to my bedroom, everything around me a blur or just a glob of nothing. The day had been tiring. English had forced me to help her with her work, and it took hours. I hadn't realized how much she did in a single day. I wondered how her father did it.

 _Had_ done it. He wasn't alive anymore to do anything.

"Nice work. You're improving, soon you'll be one of our best aims," I heard a familiar voice in the hallway ahead. Another voice broke into the conversation, "Oh my goodness really! Gosh, my brothers always told me I'd never get anywhere close to you."

"Don't listen to them. Brother's are difficult, trust me, I know," then I remembered where that voice was from. The guard from the day before, what was his name? Jensen? I'm pretty sure it was Jensen. He was the man who was incouraging the other. I was impressed.

"What are you doing?" A small voice from behind me spoke. I yelped, the voices going silent. Sweating I turned around to see Libby standing with a pink bunny in her hands.

"None of your business, now go play with your toys," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me, peaking her head around the corner to see the two guys talking quieter now, "Oh, the taller one is cute!" She was talking about Jensen.

"Shut up Libby, you're only eight, stop drooling over older men," I rolled my eyes, turning on my heel to leave, but something stopped me. A voice.

"Oh hello, Miss Lynn isn't it?" Jensen's voice echoed throughout the halls. The sound of him made me twirl around instantly. I couldn't breathe, "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello Mr. Jensen, nice to see you again."

Helaughed, "And you is this?" He was obviously looking at Libby, which annoyed me know the most unusual way.

"This is the princess, Princess Liberty," I told him. I expected him to be startled that he hadn't figured that out himself. But he only smiled and bowed. It wasn't until his large frame was bowing that I noticed the other guard standing behind him. He looked nervous, like he was'nt sure if he should bow too. But after a couple seconds he lowered himself to the same state as his friend.

"Well, as nice as this was Mr. Jensen, it's time for Liberty to go to bed. So..." I said, pulling on her wrist. She frowned, "What are you talking about? It's the afternoon, not midnight!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come along now little Libby, it's nap time," I said in the stupidest voice ever.

Shgroaned, "I'm now two years old Lynn. I don't have nap times anymore."

I looked at her pulling her more roughly, "Well now you do." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Jensen and his friend, who looked very confused when he turned to Jensen. When Liberty and I were out of near shot of them, I growled, "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

Liberty laughed, "I'd say you have."

I glared at her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with Christmas and all it was pretty hard. But thanks for reading, and I'm typing this on my new tablet. You all probably don't care about that, but hey, I just thought that I'd tell you! Have a wonderful day! :)**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles.**


	17. CHAPTER 17

_CHAPTER 17_

 ** _English_**

 _Harrison is horrified, I'm positive._

* * *

He's been silent all day. He's never silent. Harris has that personality where you know there's something wrong when he isn't talking constantly. But you know Austen is upset when he talks really fast and loud. They have totally opposite personalities yet they get along perfectly, sometimes that amazes me.

Austen sits with Harrison at the Dining Hall. Liberty is sitting with Lynn, who looks oddly annoyed by it. I sit, unfortunately, next to my mother, who glares at me. She looks mad, but I can't think of what I've done wrong this time.

"You're Selected boys have been very anxious to see you it seems," she cooed and I glared at her before turning my head. Had they been wanting to see me? All of them seemed on edge, but there were only six that had their eyes on me. Judas, Marco, Hakuryuu, Mason, Nicholas and Sebastian were making me uncomfortable.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go work on some paperwork that I've been given, it's a lot, so I should probably be doing that," I said, standing up. My mother rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that, tell your boys."

"Can't you, for at least one second, _act_ like you care. Honestly,' I muttered, walking out of the rokom. None of the boys had heard any of our conversation, but some of them saw, my look of annoyance and my mother's lack of feelings towards me. I closed the Dining Hall door with a small bang before rushing to my bedroom where nobody would be able to find me.

But Lynn ended up doing so.

"You know, you shouldn't be hiding out here. Spend time with your stupid boys, you have them for a reason," she said as she messed with a figurine on my desk. I groaned, "You don't understand, that's not- it's not- I can't- ugh, just, please don't talk to me about this, I don't need my best friend being a jerk too."

"I've always been a jerk English," Lynn shrugged and set down the figurine, "What I don't understand is why your trying to make it seem as if they aren't here, because they are, you have to face the facts, you have all these idiots fighting for your love."

"Idiots? Why are they idiots? Because they came here for me?!" I asked. Lynn always did this. Made it seem like somehow, she was better then me at everything. I honestly have no idea why I kept her around.

"Well yeah English, shouldn't they have known there were some kind of problems in your family?" She poked me. I narrowed my eyes, " _Problems?!_ What the heck do you mean Lynn?"

"Your mother is absolutely a crazy mess English, what were you expecting me to say instead. You have problems? I mean, for crying out loud, you're a princess. A gorgeous, fancy, popular princess. The world would end if there was something wrong with you," Lynn muttered. I stared at her, frowning, "What are you saying? Are you jealous or something?"

"What?! That's stupid, English, maybe instead of a guy who loves you, you should start looking for one that can calm your anger issues," Lynn snapped.

" _Anger issues?!"_ I was totally dumbfounded. Why was Lynn acting so mean right here, right now? Calling my family broken? Telling me to stop searching for a guy who loves me and start searching for a bag of ice for my steaming insanity.

"I don't have anger issues, and last I checked you weren't the one having the Selection, it's not _your_ choice who I marry, nor should _you_ be giving _me_ any advice on who to look for. Your relationships haven't exactly lasted Lynn," I growled and she stared at me, "Boys always liked you better and you never even cared!"

I stared at her, totally confused, "Is that what this is about? Boys? Honestly Lynn, you're jealous because I have a bunch of boys looking for my love?"

"No! I'm not jealous, and I don't care about your idiotic boys. You just get everything you want and you don't care!" Lynn snapped. I looked at her, "I don't _want_ anything. I never _wanted_ this. I want my family, I want to be stuck in a small room with my family for weeks until we figure out what's wrong with each other and _fix things._ That's what I want, I hate it here. I hate the castle, I hate being a princess!"

"You don't mean that," Lynn said. I rubbed my temples, "How would you _know_ Lynn? It's not like you take the time to get to know me!"

"Oh what and you think that you know me well enough? Just leave me alone," she was crying now and I felt myself getting ready to burst too. We never really fought before. We never really had a big fight. We just got so well together, that we didn't need to fight. We understood and forgot.

She ran out of my bedroom, and I ran after her. She rounded a corner and I stopped, hearing no sounds of footsteps. But I could still hear her sobbing. She had stopped running. Somebody else was with her too, "Hey, Lynn what's wrong?"

It was Lukas, and when I looked around the corner, he was holding her in his arms, like a good older brother. He was whispering to her, "Hey, hey, what's wrong with you?"

"E-everything," she murmured and he stared at her for a moment before wiping away the tears on her face with his thumb.

I stopped staring at them, my back against the wall and my eyes closed.

He was wiping away her tears.

But mine kept coming.

* * *

 ** _Sebastian_**

I was walking down the hallway when I noticed English walking right towards me. When she walked past me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Tears were streaming down her face and I frowned, "What's wrong love?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine," she said, attempting to get out of my tough grasp, but I wasn't ready to let go of her. I pulled her closer to me, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard love, no offense, but you obviously aren't fine."

"Well what do you want me to say?" She asked me, a small spark of anger in her brown eyes, "You want me to tell you that I'm not okay? Then what?"

"Was it one of the Selected? Because if it was, with your permission, I can beat him up for you love," I said with a small smirk. She looked at me, her brown eye filled with tears. I held her wrist a little tighter, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It has nothing to do with the Selected," she told me. I looked at her," Then what is it? What happened to you?"

"Just a fight, I'm fine, really, but thank you Sebastian. I think I'm going to go to my room, I'm very tired," she said, rushing the beginning and slowly saying the end. I watched her hurry around the corner to her bedroom and sighed, "I'm going to start worrying about you English," I muttered to myself, sticking my hands in my pockets and walking back towards the doors that lead out to the gardens, even though there was a light sprinkle of rain.

* * *

 ** _Nicholas_**

Sebastian was right when he said they all seemed strange. I was sitting in the back of the Men's Parlor, pretending to read but instead I was really just taking note of all the boys in the room. They all seemed strange in there own little way, even the ones that I knew probably wouldn't do anything. I couldn't tell the bad from good in this situation. But I did see Hakuryuu was doing the same thing as I was, and part of me wondered if Sebastian really thought that Hakuryuu was better then me. I heard he was the best detective in Whites, but I was the best detective in Belcourt.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me ask and I turned. One of the guys, Keenan Diallo from Midston, was standing behind me, staring at the book I was "reading."

"I've read that, it wasn't very interesting at all. The protagonist was unreliable and the storyline was too used. You should try this one instead," he handed me a small book that was light in my hands, "Yeah, thanks," I said and started looking around again. Keenan sat in front of me, "You aren't reading are you?"

"Well I guess that's obvious to everyone now isn't it?" I said, setting the book down. Keenan looked at him, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"No big deal," I said.

"So what exactly were you doing?" Keenan asked me, looking at the paper in my hands, "Notes? I hardly think that'll get you anywhere with the princess."

"Just helping a friend. He wants me to check out all the guys, doesn't think they're very trustworthy," I told him. Keenan looked interested, "Well, I don't mean to be any trouble for you, but do you think I could help you? It sounds like you have a lot of boys to investigate, and I think that an assistant could be useful in your case."

I looked at him. He wasn't treating looking at all, just a guy. But of course that was always what the best bad guys looked like when you first met them. I decided, though, to let him come and help me anyways. Just a better way to get information out of him.

"Sure you can help, go count and see if this is everybody," I said and he raised an eyebrow, "I already know it's not."

"So do I, but I supposed you needed something to do, so that's your job," I said and with a small clever smile before going back to what I was doing.

Keenan rolled his eyes and got up to leave. I was sure he wouldn't come back. But then five minutes later he came back with a paper marked with tally marks, "There are twenty nine of the guys here in this room, just so you know."

I looked at him, "Great."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't see any of the reviews from the last chapter, I don't know why, because I knew that there were new reviews, but I'm just going to see if I can see them this time. Thanks for reading and I might possibly start a pinterest page about my story. Possibly. I didn't say I would, but maybe, if I think about it a little and like the idea I might.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **P.S. Who love that moment between Sebastian and English? I did. I just did.**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **Bubbles! :D**

 **P.P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. CHAPTER 18

_CHAPTER 18_

 ** _English_**

 _Before even thinking about apologizing to Lynn, I think about apologizing to Sebastian._

* * *

I knock on his door, quietly, but before I can gain the courage to knock louder, he opens the door.

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "You heard that?"

"You knocked on my door, of course I heard it Love," he said with a smirk, "So what are you doing here at this hour? It's seven thirty." Although only that time, outside I could see darkness. His balcony doors were opened, bringing in a light breeze.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for yesterday, acting so...I don't know, weird. I was just having some...uh...problems, I guess," I shrugged. He laughed, "It's fine Love, I understand. We all have bad days."

I sighed, "Thanks for understanding Sebastian," I said with a smile. He pointed inside his room, "Do you want to come in, or was this just a fly-by?"

The happiness drained from my face like a balloon that was popped. I didn't want him to think that everything I did with the boys was just a fly-by. I cared about them. And I hoped they cared about me. I smiled, "I'll come in, thank you."

"No problem," he looked a little surprised that I actually came in, "So, how has your day been?"

"It's been...normal, I guess. Lonely, that's a better word for it. What about you Sebastian?" I asked him. He looked at me, a smile on his face. I frowned, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing Love, you're just too cute," he said and I felt hot blood rushing up to my cheeks. I looked at my hands folded in my lap. He laughed, "You don't have to call me Sebastian all the time. You can call me Bash like everybody else."

"But I liked Sebastian," I said quietly and he shrugged, "Then you can call me Sebastian."

I bit my lip, "Actually, I've thought of a better nickname," I said. He raised an eyebrow, "Like the one I gave you, Love?"

I giggled a little, surprising myself, "Yeah, kind of I guess," he looked at me, "Tell me what it is."

"How does Sebby sound?" I asked him, leaning closer, strangely eager to hear what he had to say about it.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive," I answered and he shrugged, "Then go ahead, call me that."

"Alright...Sebby," he smiled when I said this. I put my hand on the bed we were sitting on, "I have a question Sebastian," I told him and he looked at me, "What is it?"

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?" I asked him and he stared at me, 'Like what?"

"I don't know, I really didn't think about this until I was right in front of your door," I said awkwardly and he smiled.

"Alright Love, I think I'd enjoy spending time with you tomorrow," he said and I smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

* * *

 ** _Lynn_**

After that fight with English, I went from a walk. I was too angry at her to think straight. It wasn't fair! She even said she didn't want to be a princess, so why was she one? She didn't _have_ to be one.

I walked down the hallway, picking apart a flower that I had taken from a vase. I heard giggling coming from around the corner, and when I turned, I saw Libby and Jensen talking. Libby was beaming, "Really?!"

"Yeah, and you could help us maybe," Jensen smiled. I rolled my eyes, moving towards them and forcing a smile onto my face, "Hi Jensen," I said ignoring Libby. I pushed her out of the way a little and she looked up at me with a frown. Jensen smiled, "Hello Miss Lynn, how are you?"

"I'm really good, thank you for asking," Libby tried to get back into her conversation with Jensen, but I popped in before she could say anything, "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, well, _me and Jensen_ here were just talking about training. You wouldn't understand. You're a pansy," Libby said with her hands on her hips. I growled at her, "It's Jensen and _I_ not _me and Jensen_ weirdo, and I'm not a pansy, I could do whatever they're doing, easy."

"Really, do you want to come with me and Libby for a practice, we were going to ask Princess English too," he said with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him, "It's Libby and I, just so you know."

"Gosh Lynn, you use that so much that you're wrong," I heard from behind me and I groaned. English walked towards us with a smile on her face, but when her eyes flickered over towards mine, she bit her lip. "It's not Libby and I, he was right. Don't correct people who don't need to be corrected."

"Whatever," I mumbled. As she took Libby's hand. Liberty's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of her older sister, "English!"

"Hi honey!" She smiled and then looked at Jensen, "What were you going to ask me?"

"We were going to ask you if- are you okay?" A flash of worry took over his eyes and I looked over at English who looked pale. It was only a second ago she was totally fine, and now she was ill. I knew about her illness, I just didn't think it was that bad. I felt bad. Why had I been such a jerk to her?

"I-" she looked terrible, "I'm fine, you guys do whatever you were planning on doing, I'm going to my bedroom," she clutched her stomach and started to run away. Liberty quickly followed her, which left just me and Jensen in the hallway.

"I hope she's okay," Jensen said, and I felt that earlier annoyance that I had before about English, return, "She always does. She's got a whole castle to take care of her." I muttered the last part, but I think he heard me.

"Well, tell me when you think we all could do some practicing okay?" Jensen said and hurried away before I could say anything else. I sighed, "Okay."

* * *

 ** _English_**

I was throwing up in my bathroom with Liberty, Harrison and Austen standing outside with total grossed out faces. Austen looked away, while Harrison stared at me, "Jeez English, could you like, not?"

"Harris, we're in _her_ bedroom. Could you like, not, be so rude?" Austen asked, shielding his eyes. Liberty shook, "I'm scarred," she mumbled and went over to my desk where all of my poems and stories were, "Where's the story you were writing about me?"

"Libby she can't answer that while she's throwing up!" Austen yelled at her and Harrison plopped onto my bed. My stomach ached, pain echoing throughout my body, not just in that area. My head was being hit with jolts of pain and my arms tingled in the way that everybody hated. Pins and needles. That was it. All over my body, pins and needles. My eyes were burning and my ears were clogged, so even though I heard what my siblings were saying, it came out sounding a lot weirder.

The door to my bedroom opened and in walked Marigold, who was holding a laundry basket. Harris and Libby both looked at her and pointed to me in the bathroom. Austen was still covering his eyes. Marigold dropped the basket and rushed towards me, "English!"

"She's been doing this for like, what? Ten minutes now?" Harris said with a shrug. Austen cringed, "Gosh it's _disgusting._ "

" _THEN LEAVE!"_ I growled. I was never mean to my siblings, but I was in so much pain, it felt like I was giving birth or dying from a bullet wound.

"Why didn't you call for help boys?" Marigold asked them. Austen shivered, "We were too shocked I guess."

"No, I just thought it was funny," Harris laughed and I shot him a quickly glare and he shut up. Libby looked at Marigold from the open doorway, " _Boys?_ They aren't the responsible ones here!"

"Then why didn't _you_ call for help?" Marigold asked Liberty. Liberty shrugged, "I'm too lazy. Besides, I'm only a little girl, you can't expect me to do everything, can you?"

"Brat," Harrison muttered and Liberty growled at him, "Meanie!"

"Okay, will you both be quiet! Please!" Austen yelled over them. Marigold sighed and smiled at him, "Thank you Austen. I'm not allowed to yell at the royal family."

"Though Ursa always does to me," I mumbled in between sharp breaths. Marigold giggled, but then her face became serious, "Sorry, I'll get you something."

Marigold left the room with Austen still looking away and Liberty and Harris arguing.

"Thanks," I murmured, but nobody really heard it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I'd just like to say that I made a pinterest board for this. You can PM me if you'd like to check it out but if you don't really want to I'm not going to put it on here! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Poor English, she's sick again! Tell me what you thought! :D**

 **What do _you_ think of English and Lynn's fight?**

 **What do you think should happen next?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles**

 **P.S. Hi**


	19. CHAPTER 19

**THIS CHAPTER IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHAPTER! THE FEELS BRO! THE FEELS!**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 19_

 ** _CALISTA_**

 _I am more lonely, then I've ever been in my enter life._

* * *

It's probably eleven o'clock and I'm staring at the empty right side of the bed. It's cold when I run my fingers along the blankets. The pillow is fluffy and perfect, as if somebody hasn't slept there for days.

And nobody has.

I stare at Pierce's side of the bed and find myself crying again. Is this how is feels? To lose something you never thought you _could_ lose? My blue eyes are blurry with tears. I miss him. I miss him more then I can think. Everyday now, I sit next to an empty chair, sleep next to an empty bed, stand in an empty room.

I close my eyes, tight. I can't think about this. Not now. Not with the rest of the world spinning so fast I'm afraid I'm going to fall, throw up, or worse, get tangled up with the past rather then step into the future.

English was always like that. When she turned thirteen she refused to step out of her bedroom for a week. When she was seven she cried after her birthday party. She never wanted to grow up. And it was only a year ago, when she was sixteen, that she was fighting with us about having her Selection.

But now it's like our lives have switched. She's finding love, and I'm getting caught up with the past. Tears roll down my cheeks. I feel more broken and lost inside then I ever have before. Why did everything have to end? Why couldn't it have been somebody else?

 _No,_ I think, opening my eyes to stare at his chair, his desk, his papers. I get up, throwing on my robe because of the chilly air coming from the open balcony. I don't bother to fix the bed like I always do. _You wouldn't want anybody else to get hurt, and neither would he._

Because he was like that. Pierce didn't care if he had to sacrifice himself. He did it anyways. He did it for his daughter. _Our_ daughter.

I touched his wooden desk and sat in his chair, leaning against the back of it. I was still crying. I couldn't stop. I don't think I'd ever stop.

I open my eyes again and wipe the brown hair out of my face. Staring down at his papers, I see how much he had to do, everyday. But there is one piece of paper stuck into one of Pierce's older notebooks that I want to look at. It's a crumpled, piece of paper that's so old it's not even white anymore. The edges are soft from years and I can see eraser marks on every single line. But the final letter stands out in black ink.

It's addressed to me.

 _Dear Calista,_

 _You might never get this. I, honestly, understand that. You might never have to get this. You might die before me. But I'm writing this in case. In case you stumble across my work, my old notebooks from the days after we were married and you were pregnant with English. Honestly, since I'm writing this now, I don't know who our children after English will be. I've only ever met English. Well now. And she's beautiful, wouldn't you agree?_

 _I think she looks like you. A mixture of you and my great great grandmother Amberly Schreave. I love her. I love you._

 _There was one time, in the historical library, the one that had information about the old America that only us royals can touch. Well I was reading something. It was a book about some famous people. We had a ton of them. I picked up the first one that looked interesting and flipped it open to a page._

 _The page said this, "Sometimes, good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_

 _It was said by some lady named Marilyn Monroe. Since I've never lived in America, I have no idea who that is, but I think that she's got a point._

 _The reason I wrote this, was so that, if I ever died, before or after you. Young or old. Rain or shine. At least one of us will be able to know that something good comes out of this. Comes out of us, leaving the other. Think about English. One day she'll have her Selection. You'll be a great mother. I'll be a great father. She'll find someone like me. And maybe even she'll see this paper, maybe this is how it plays out forever. She passes it down. Her children pass it down. And it just goes over and over and over again, until nobody really knows who wrote this. They don't remember in history a guy name King Pierce, or a girl named Queen Calista. All the way to the point where they have to look us up in the oldest history books to know who we are._

 _Wouldn't you feel, honored? That we helped so many people, family members, blood, to remember such a thing._

 _I want, if I die before English's Selection, or around the same time she has it, I want you to give this to her. Just so that she, like you, can read it. And if you'd like, you can let her pass it down. We could be legends, as dumb as it sounds. I dream too big, my father use to tell me. But if I'm being totally honest with myself, I think I don't dream big enough._

 _I love English. Our other future children. My sister. My family. My country._

 _But your my heart, my soul, and my everything. And I'll walk beside you forever. Like your shadow._

 _Forever And Always,_

 _Pierce_

The paper is drowning in my tears.

* * *

 _ **MARIGOLD**_

I knock on Sir Sebastian's door and he opens it only a second later. _That was fast,_ I thought and smiled shyly at him. He looked at me, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Princess English's maid. I'm very sorry Mr. Sebastian, but she's too sick to- I mean," _Marigold! English told you not to tell him she was sick!_ "I mean, not sick, she just can't go on the date today. But she'd love to reschedule it."

"Sick? Is Love okay?" He asked and I sighed, "Yes, but she really didn't want me to tell you she was sick."

"Why?" He asked concerned. I bit my lip, "It's complicated Mr. Sebastian."

"Maybe I could just go see her, have our date in her room," he said and I almost groaned. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"No, she's sick," I said plainly. He looked at me, "I don't care. I could keep her company."

"She's sick," I said again, in case he didn't hear me, but I think he was just trying to drown me out.

"I understand that, but don't sick people like company?" Since I hadn't really been paying attention to what I was doing until he started arguing with me, this was the first time I heard his British voice.

"I'm sorry, but you can't visit her," He tried to argue, but I put my hand up in front of his face, "Sir, please, that's final."

I walk away without saying anything else.

* * *

I get back to her room to see her throwing up again. Rubbing her back, she tells me I can go. Which I do. Jana quickly slips into the room and takes care of English while I roam the halls.

Ever since I saw Max cheating, I don't know what to do with myself. I take a deep breath. _Things will work out Marigold,_ I think, _Don't worry._

But things haven't seemed to be working out lately. English is sicker then I've ever seen her before, and in the process of her Selection. I'm not speaking to Jana, because I still can't get over the fact that she beat up Max. Max, well, we all know what's wrong with _that_ relationship. Ursa is not the best at comforting people (like, at all). English and Lynn are in the middle of a giant fight that I just learned about last night when she was crying on my shoulder. Queen Calista has been locked in her room all day. Some of her maids told me she was sobbing. But I'm not sure if I should believe it. Even Prince Harris and Austen seem out of it. Harris refuses to speak to anyone, and Austen is frustrated that everything is falling apart. He spends most of his time with me and English in her bedroom, even though he can't stand being around sick people.

Part of me is worrying for Princess English. Her great great great grandmother was sick like this. (Amberly) She had tons of miscarriages and only had one child. It's been English's dream ever since she was little to have a whole litter of children. What will happen when she can't?

 _If._ I said when. I meant _if_ she can't. I'm just hoping that won't happen.

Austen is running behind me, trying to catch up. English started throwing up when I left, and he couldn't handle it. He wanted to know what I was doing.

"Do you usually just walk around the castle?" He asked me. Usually this was Harrison's job. Harris asked the questions, Austen sat back and was quiet. They were balanced. But with their personalities switched at the moment, and Harris refusing to leave his bed, Austen is dangerous creeping onto my dark side.

"It depends," I mutter, angrily. I don't mean to be angry with him. He's just annoying. Austen never talks. When his father died and Harris disappeared, I guess he thought he needed to take up his place, "I'm either working, or wandering. And honestly, I don't understand the difference.'

"Oh I do," as he tells me the difference between wandering and working, I sigh and glance out the large window. Outside, it's drizzling, a strange thing for Angeles' winters. But the guards still stand strong outside, guarding the castle. I can see that same lock of black hair that's cute short, even though he's complained to me before that he liked it longer. He's smirking, even though there's nobody around him. Kind of like he knows I'm looking at him and he wants to torture me.

But then I see something crazy. He glances to his left, then his right, and when he figures nobody's looking, he turns and sprints into the woods behind him.

I'm standing, frozen.

"Marigold? Are you even listening?" Austen asks. I'm not listening. I'm screaming inside my head.

 _No way, no way, has this what he's been doing? I bet he's meeting a girl in those woods,_ I think. I have to know for sure.

I start running towards the outside doors. Austen, stunned for a moment, follows me, chasing and trying to call my name. I'm about at the edge of the woods when some man sets in front of me, "Sorry ma'am, we can't let anybody in these woods."

""But there's a guard, I swear I just saw him and ran in there," I'm pointing towards the woods and the man looks back there. I see on his uniform it says _Jensen._ I growl, "Mr. Jensen, with all due respect, you better move out of my way or I'll _kick_ you out of my way."

Austen is stunned, "Uh...yeah?! What she said!?"

The guy Jensen is looking between me and Austen. I growl, "Are you going to _move?!_ "

I've never been so eager to know if something was true. I have to know if he's actually cheating on me. I have to know what he's _doing_ in there.

"I'll have to report this to Queen Calista," Jensen said and I shrugged, "You can try. But she's locked in her princess tower right now." Austen chokes on air.

"C'mon Austen," I tell him, pulling on his wrist. He stumbles after me as I go into the woods.

* * *

 **I cried while writing Calista's part of this. I had to figure out what somebody would say to somebody else if they were writing something special. I've never written something so special. I've never _read_ something so special. Actually, scratch that. Read _The Selection,_ you'd understand.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! This is getting SUPER interesting and I can't wait to write the next chapter! So happy! Marigold is bound to find some juicy secrets in the next chapter! YAY!**

 **So, you all have been asking for the original Calista back. And I think that this is where that healing starts. And, gosh, I love this chapter so much! It's so beautiful and amazing! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I could just read it over and over again! I didn't even know that I would love it this much! :D Super happy!**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

 **What do you think of Pierce's letter? (Cried at that part)**

 **What do you think Marigold will find in the woods? (Was leaning into the computer at that part)**

 **What do you think about what Marigold said about English not having kids?! (I was dying at this part)**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS, (See what I did there?)**

 **Bubbles!**

 **P.S. PM me if you'd like to know more about my pinterest board for this story.**


	20. CHAPTER 20

_CHAPTER TWENTY_

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

 _Austen and I are running into the woods._

* * *

Is it weird that I feel so much like a rebel. Not the kind that killed the king. Not the kind that ruined my life. But like a teenage child, breaking rules. I sometimes wonder if English has ever done this. Ran out with a boy in the middle of the night? Probably not. She always thought that love was too far away to ever reach her. Maybe sneak out of her studies to play with her siblings? No, not even that. Why did this rush of excitement feel more like fun then me being brave? More idiotic then it should be strong and confident?

I stopped in an opening, Austen behind me, "What was that Marigold?" He asked me, his dirty blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. We had been sprinting quiet a bit. I sighed, "Looking for something. An honest sign, that I was dumb to believe that this was perfect."

"Marigold stop becoming my sister," Austen murmured. I laughed, "She does sound poetic a lot doesn't she?"

"Yeah," he said, bouncing on one foot, "So? What kind of perfection stealer were you hoping to find in the middle of a dark muddy woods?"

I was surprised to find that he was right. It _was_ dark outside. And the rain had made the ground sticky with mud and dark mush. I sighed. I was cold, my clothes soaked through with water.

"I saw a guard run through- oh shut up!" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I heard something. I grabbed his wrist and tucked us both behind a large tree. I was glad we were both wearing plain colors, so that nobody would be able to see us in this dark lighting.

"Did you get it?" A female voice asked and I sucked in a breath. Was this a rebel talking? Has I brought one of the princes to the middle of a rebel trade off? Wait- wait a second!

"Yeah babe, I got it," that voice echoed throughout my head. _Yeah babe. Yeah babe. Yeah babe._ Max. That traitor! Not only had he been cheating, he was a rebel. Cheating on the castle along with cheating on his girlfriend.

"Good," I peeked my head out from behind the tree, staring at two dark figures. The girl was layered in black hair. It was the girl I had seen him flirting with before. When I found out that all of this was happening. I bit my lip to stop a gasp from escaping. Austen was tugging at my dress, wanting to see for himself what was going on.

"I can't believe after King Pierce died they still don't have the brains to call off this stupid Selection," the girl muttered, her dark hair swinging around her face. She turned her face the slightest notch and saw her eyes. Bright greenish blue eyes that caught my attention instantly. I held my breath.

Her left arm touched his shoulder, and I saw something dark near her wrist. A tattoo it seemed. But I couldn't' see what it was.

 _A tattoo._ Oh. My. Gosh.

The man in the hallway, that took me to the medical room. He had a dark splotch on his wrist. I couldn't see what had been on it, but it was something. _Rebels? Really? Inside the castle?! I'll have to tell English!_

But her tattoo was strange. It was a bunch of lines on her wrist. Max had always had long sleeves on, things that always covered his wrist. I had never thought to check. I hadn't known.

He put his head near her ear. I gulped, trying to listen in, but the pain that he'd lie to me was too much. Was anybody really going to love me? I made the mistake of a small sob escaping my mouth. Max's head whipped around. He growled, "Did you hear that?"

I pushed Austen before I knew what I was doing. He went running through the dark woods, back to where we both knew the castle would be. I followed, before they could figure out who it was that was watching them. I'm an idiot. I just had to get emotional at the worst time. Stupid girl instincts.

* * *

 _ **ASH**_

I'm on my way to talk to the princess. Just because I feel as if she should know the guys are getting along well together. The hallways are empty other then a few guards, because is like six o'clock.

I stand in front of her door, two guards eyeing me carefully. I bit my lip, "Uh...am I allowed to like...knock on the door? Or are you going to hurt me if I do?"

"Go ahead, but you aren't allowed to enter without the princesses permission," the guard on the right said and I nodded, "Got it."

The knock echoes throughout the hallway, making me uncomfortable in the silence that follows. The door opens with a squeak minutes alter and a blonde head pops out. She stares at me, 'I'm guessing that you're a Selected?"

"Uh yeah...how did-?" She cuts in between what I say, "English doesn't want to see anybody right now."

"Why?" I ask her, worried. Was English okay? Was she hurt? Or was she just not feeling like she was in the mood?

"She's just-" something behind the girl made a large banging sound and in between the cracks of the door, English, messy hair, pajamas on, and sleepy eyed, came out of another room. She looked at me, instantly touching her hair.

"Ash!" She squeaked rushing over to the door, but then groaning when she got to it. I touched her shoulder, a bold move, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah! I'm fine! How are you?" Her eyes were bright with happiness, as if she had been sitting there for days without anyone to talk to. Maybe her maid refused to speak with her.

"I'm good, I was worried about you. You haven't been to many of the meals. I just thought you should know that everyone has been hoping you're okay," I told her and she smiled, "Aw, thank you."

"I was nothing really, just thought you should know," I said and she leaned her head on the doorframe. The door was still only opened enough so that her head could be rested against it and the doorway. She looked tired.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes like a sleepy child. I could almost imagine her with a stuffed bunny rabbit and a blue blanket.

"Do they really hope I feel better?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. I felt like I knew she was only asking me because she liked that we cared. I wondered why though. Doesn't everyone care about the princess?

"Yeah, some boys have even been jumpy without you around," I laughed a little and she looked at me, her big brown eyes like a deer's eyes. She had the perfect doe eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought that was even possible," she said quietly.

"Well, I hope you get better princess," I told her and she smiled, "Thank you Ash."

"No problem!" I told her and turned around to leave, but she grabbed my arm, so quickly, she stumbled a little, "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded, looking ill.

"Yeah, fine, I-I was just wondering," her face paled, she started talking quickly, "If you'd like, when I got better, to go on a date with me. It was really kind of you to come and check on me, so I'd like to make up for it."

"Really? I think that'd be great," I smiled at her and she quickly smiled, shutting the door and leaving me to walk back to my room with a small smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH**_

I think I'm getting better.

So much better, that I refuse to eat one more meal in my bedroom. Even if I look like trash. Even if I sound like I'm dying. Even if my lungs feel like spiders have crawled inside and made webs. I was more sick of staying there then sick in general.

I'm forcing myself into a floral floor length dress that has no straps. It was pushing the breath out of me and the heels that went with it didn't help.

"I think I'm going to explode," I muttered as Jana tightened the bodice. I groaned, "Could you not?"

Jana rolled her eyes, "C'mon, your the princess, and you've got thirty five guys out there waiting to see you. You have to look your best."

"How does suffocating me make me look better?" I asked her with narrowed eyes. She laughed and tapped my shoulder, pushing me through the door. Before she shut it in my face, she mumbled, "You'll find out when you're older."

"Older?!" I growled at her before she clicked it closed.

* * *

The Dining Hall was on the first floor. My room was on the third and all of the boy's rooms were on the second. I had one level standing in between me and that stupid Dining Hall. There were moments when I wished it was right next to my bedroom.

A guard opened the door for me, and strangely, it seemed that I was late. Eyes, blue, green, brown eyes felt upon me and I was shaking. I looked around and met eyes with an angry pair of bluish green ones.

Lynn was sitting at her seat staring at me. When our eyes locked, she tensed and looked back at her plate like she hadn't even noticed I walked it. Here I was standing alone in this dead silent Dining Hall where I felt like everyone hated me, and my best friend couldn't even give me the tiniest boost of confidence to gallop my way over to where she sat and mend those broken bonds. I felt like strangling her sometimes.

It's killing me. The silence I mean, and I'm dying to know if it's killing her too. I sit down at my seat and sigh, looking up I see all eyes are still on me. Gosh I wish they weren't. There wasn't something in the world I hated more then attention.

I nervously pulled at my dress and out of instinct, I glanced at Lynn. Groaning quietly, I remembered that we weren't talking. I don't think I'd ever heard silence as loud as that. It was like miles and miles high of it and I was becoming buried in the filth.

Was it only a month ago that our friendship was so high I thought it was unbreakable? Couldn't fall. Even if it could. _Wouldn't_ fall. I've never been this deep before.

Like everything else in my life. I've never been this sick, or depressed or anything really. It's like I'm broken shards of glass and torn pieces of paper all stuffed and sewn together.

I didn't even touch my food. I didn't even look at my mother. I didn't even hold Liberty's hand under the table like every other day before. I felt sick to my stomach. _Don't you dare. Don't._ I thought over and over continuously until Harris finally got up from his seat and left. _This is my sign that it's time to go,_ I thought as I stood and quickly, as quickly as I could, rushed out of the Dining Hall and ran to my room.

But I didn't even get to my room before the dizziness leaked into my head. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"English?" This wasn't a male voice, so I knew it wasn't a suitor. They also hadn't called me "Miss" or "Lady" so it wasn't a maid, butler or guard either. The voice was old and worn and sounded just as bad as I looked.

Staring up at her, with those eyes, I don't think I would've recognized her a couple days ago, maybe weeks. When she thought I was oblivious and dumb. I didn't want to fight with her anymore. I didn't want to fight with anyone anymore. I just wanted to be in my bedroom. I wanted my stomach to stop twisting and turning and growling at me. I wanted my head to stand still instead of sprinting around the world.

"English are you okay honey?" My mother asked and I shook my head, "No," my voice was small and sounded so young and innocent in the echoing hallway. Had I always sounded like this?

Mom dropped to her knees next to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so, so, sorry," she whispered into my dark hair.

I was already shaking my head, "It's all my fault Mom, I didn't mean for this Selection, I didn't mean for the fighting I didn't-"

"Hush, hush, it's never been your fault sweetie," she said and I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, "But it _is_ my fault. You were right. I was the reason Dad died. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that either. It should have been me."

"Don't say that-" She started.

"But it's true!" I whimper. He should've been inside that day. It shouldn't have been so rainy and foggy. We shouldn't have been talking in the pouring rain. I shouldn't have turned away. I should've have just stood there without a clue. I should've been the one to go.

"No it's not-"

"You would've liked that better," I mumble and my mother goes silent. She tenses up, and I'm sure if it's because no mother wants to hear her daughter say that, or because it's true. "You never loved me like you loved him. Or the twins. Or Libby. I was just that child. The broken one who was always sick and you never loved me."

"I don't want you to ever say that again," she said seriously.

"But why?" I asked, like I was saying this to an ex-boyfriend who just left me on the muddy streets to curl up in a ball and cry away my memories of him.

"Because it's not true. It's never been true. You're beautiful English. And I can't remember how many times I told your father that even before you were born. I haven't been the best mother, " _Yeah._ I didn't say that aloud, "But I'm trying to piece it back together now."

Like me and Lynn. Like Harris. Like my own life. Just trying to piece it back together. I think this whole stupid family of mine needs help . And I think I'm going to start with my mother. Work my way down the line. I'll get to Lynn sooner or later.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," my mother said, hugging my tightly and soon, picking me up and spending the rest of the day sitting with me in bed.

* * *

 **I just needed that. I had to fix _something_ in this girl's hurricane of a life. Hey! At least she doesn't have like, I don't know, a jerky grandpa who hates everything about her! Anyways! Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D You all are awesome!**

 **What did you think of what Marigold and Austen found?**

 **What do you think of English and her mother's make up?**

 **And for some random questions, what's your favorite song and your favorite book? (Other then the Selection!)**

 **Forever And Always,**

 **BUBBLES! :D 3**

 **p.s. this chapter is like almost 3000 words! WOOHOO! :D Happiness! Lol.**


	21. CHAPTER 21

**OMG who else has seen the first episode of the new Shadowhunters series! Super excited! Sorry, back to the book!**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 21_

 ** _MAGGIE_**

 _There's a slight bump in my stomach that I'm sure nobody can see._

* * *

It's from the baby, I'm sure, either that or I'm growing in the wrong way. No, it's the baby. I've been eating right ever since I found out.

"Have you told them yet?" Alex asked me but I shook my head looking up at him. He doesn't understand, but he tries to. It's not that easy. Pierce just died, I don't think anyone wants to hear about my baby now. Maybe beforehand, but everything is spiraling out of control so quickly.

"Maybe we should just go home," he said quietly and I looked up at him. His face was unreadable, and he was facing forward. But he knew I was looking.

"We can't just leave. This is English's Selection. She needs me. She needs me more then ever," her father just died. Alex frowned, still not looking at me, "When did you last see her?" Why did he want to know that?

"I don't know, last week?" I said with a shrug. Alex turned towards me, "Are you really helping her any then. I think she would have needed you before that."

I glanced at the ground, tears threatening to break through. Alex noticed, and instantly took my hand, "Hey, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I lost him too!" I cut him off, looking up at his face. " I lost my brother that day and all you can think about is that they need to be comforted. Alex what about me? Pierce was _always_ there for me. He was _always_ there!"

"I know, I know," Alex pulled me to him, "We'll stay as long as you need us too."

I sniffed before holding him too.

* * *

 _ **MASON**_

None of the boys knew what to do. If English was sick, then who was going to spend time with us? We were all here for her. Or, at least, that was kind of the reason we were here. I was here for my sister, and to get her money. I bet other guys were here for some of the same reasons. Maybe for her, but looking at most of the boys, they don't look at her with any kind of love. This might all just be some kind of scam for money.

I've been wondering who would be the best for her. Looking around, I can't say that I've found a lot. Most of them look disinterested and unable to focus on the lessons on Illea. It's weird, because I find myself somewhat interested in the lessons our teacher Mr. Jackson teaches us.

"Does anybody know the name of the country that was here before Illea?" He asks and nobody raises their hand. I see some people tempted too. Keenan, Sewati, Sorren and Josiah. But none of them actually do it. A lot of them are writing stuff down, looking out windows. They probably aren't even thinking of things that would relate to our lesson.

"Mr. Mason, would you please answer for me?" He asks me, noticing that I was looking through a bunch of notes I took. I hesitantly nodded, "Um, yeah sure. Uh, it was called America right? One of the queens of Illea was named after it. I remember."

Mr. Jackson smiled kindly at me, "Yes! Correct! Good work Mason! I'm glad you could remember such an interesting fact," you can hear it in his own voice. He's tired of this stupid lesson. "Well, you all probably don't know a thing about America. Illea has pretty much gotten rid of all evidence after Gregory Illea was in charge. But we are made up of more then just America. Before, down where Paloma is, there used to be a place called Mexico, and up in the Hudson area, was a country called Ca-"

"Mr. Jackson!" I hear the princess's voice from the hallway calling Mr. Jackson. All of our heads perked up when English walked into the room. After breakfast this morning where she left after Harris, she had been sick in bed. But she looked a lot better now then she had before.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, I didn't know you had a class going on," she smiled at us and a couple boys waved and smiled back. Most of us didn't though.

Her confidence kind of fell at that, and I felt bad. We weren't making things easy on her, and we weren't even the ones hosting the Selection.

"Um, well, I guess since you all are here, I'll just tell you guys all together," she said turning back to Mr. Jackson even though she said she's told us all, "I'm going to need your help setting up for a winter ball that my mother thought would be nice if we had. The boys will be coming too."

"Oh! Really?" Mr. Jackson sounded a lot happier then he had sounded minutes ago. English smiled. A ball? That actually sounded a lot like fun.

"Of course I'll help with the decorations and everything! I'm sure it'll be amazing!" Mr. Jackson said and English looked over at us. Though probably like every other boy in the whole room I felt like she was _only_ talking to me, "Can't wait to see you guys there."

My heart skipped a beat without my permission.

* * *

 ** _English_**

I regretted not telling them about the elimination that would be happening after the ball. I felt like such a jerk to have to kick somebody out right after an amazing ball. What if I'd have to kick somebody out beforehand? That'd be terrible.

I make my way back to my bedroom. I've been feeling better, and I remember promising Ash a date when I felt better. I decided that after their lesson I'd talk to him.

I quickly opened the door to my bedroom, my mother was standing there, "I've already chosen your dress!"

I laughed, "You can't choose my dress Mom! That's my job!"

My mother rolled her eyes at me, "It's a gorgeous dress English, you're going to love it."

"You don't know that," I said and she rolled her eyes again.

"Just come see it before you start to criticise it!" She said as she pushed me into the closest and right in a beautiful dress.

"No way!" I said, looking at Mom with large eyes, "Dad would kill you!"

"Dad wouldn't kill anyone," my mother argued.

The dress was red, and showed my skin more then I would have liked. It was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but if I'm a true Father's daughter, I _know_ that my dad would have killed my in this dress.

Thinking of my father made me smiled and I looked at my mother, "For the ball, right?"

"Right, what else would it be for?" My mother looked at me and I shrugged, "Harris and Austen's thirteen birthday?"

"Nope, you can choose that one, I'm sure Harris and Austen wont care if your dress matches your shoes on their big day," she smiled and I laughed, "That's so true."

* * *

After the boy's class I quickly scurried over to the Men's Parlor to talk to Ash. He had been talking to another boy, Julian it was, when I entered, and his head instantly turned towards the door, noticing that I was coming for him the moment he laid his eyes on me.

He stood when I got closer, "So you're feeling better?"

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking Ash," I smiled and he smiled back at me. I wondered how his smiled could look so _kind_.

"I was wondering if later today you'd want to have that date. You can decide what you want to do, anything, just tell me later and I'll set it up," I told him and he nodded, "Okay," he said rubbing his neck, "I'll think about the date a little and then let you know."

"That'd be great Ash, thanks," I said and turned to leave. It wasn't until I was in the hallway, about to turn the corner that I heard him behind me, rushing to catch up. I turned, "I think I already know what I want to do," he told me. I smiled, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Could we go swimming? I saw a small pool when I was walking around outside in the gardens earlier and I was wondering if we could check it out. Does your family have somebody who likes to swim, or is it just for like, really hot Angeles summers where you need a dip in a pool?" He asked and my face paled.

"O-oh, swimming? T-the pool? Y-yeah, s-sure, why...um," I gulped, "uh, why not?"

"Are you okay?" He asked me, touching my cheek with his hand. It was warm and I felt heat rush to my face. I was blushing.

"Y-yeah, y-es, I'm fine Ash, thank you for your concern but I'm f-fine. Austen likes to s-swim, in the summer. Usually. I don't r-really go by there a-lot," I told him, trying, so hard, to not stutter too much, but it wasn't working.

"So, you're cool with swimming?" Ash asked and I nodded. He didn't look like he believed me.

"Later today, okay?" I said and he nodded with a frown before smiling at me and turning to leave. When he was gone, I almost screamed. Swimming? S-swimming? I couldn't even do a doggy-paddle swim! I couldn't swim! I had a fear of the ocean, of pools, _of swimming itself._ Why did he have to like swimming?

I sighed and banged my head against the wall of the castle. My head was red by the time I got back to my bedroom.

* * *

"Swimming," I muttered, sitting on the edge of my bed. Marigold was silent, biting her lip. "He had to love swimming. I had to be afraid of swimming. This is perfect."

Marigold nodded slightly, not saying anything but going into my closet to fetch a swimsuit. I groaned, "And swimsuits are disgusting." Marigold was still silent. "I don't like how showy they are." She nodded a little.

Sitting up, I looked at her, "Are you okay Marigold? You're never this silent."

"I-I'm fine," she whispered, either fear or worry creeping into her voice. Did this have to do with Max and his jerky ways again? I thought that Jana beat him up already? I saw him with a black eye in the hallway earlier today.

"Are you sure Marigold, you don't sound so good," I said, getting up and touching her shoulder. To my surprise, at that she cracked and fell onto me, crying and sobbing tears onto my shoulder, "I'm sorry-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" I asked her, shocked. She looked at me, sniffing, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"There's something I need to tell you about Max," she said and sat down on my bed with me. She told me _everything._ From him being a jerky boyfriend at the beginning, to Austen and her finding out about him being a rebel. I couldn't breath.

"How did he get in? Even our own guards are traitors! I'll have to get all of my detective Selecteds on this job," I said, hoping that I could trust Hakuryuu and Nicholas to help me with this. I rubbed my hands together, "How long? How long has this been going on, I mean?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "I found out this morning, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine, just give me the swimsuits and I'll deal with it after my date," I said pointing to the pretty black swimsuit laying on my pillow. Marigold nodded and grabbed it, giving to me. I smiled at her before heading into the bathroom to change.

* * *

 **Super sorry I haven't update in a while! I've been super busy with projects and everything! But tomorrow is our _FIRST_ snow day of the year (I know right!) so I'm super happy. Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! KEEP BEING AWESOME! :D**

 **What do you think of Maggie's POV?**

 **What about Mason's POV?**

 **Are you excited for the ball and what do you think English will do about the rebels and Max?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles! :D**


	22. CHAPTER 22

_CHAPTER 22_

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

 _English was storming off to her date in her bathing suit before I could stop her._

* * *

Poor Ash, she was scared out of her mind and angrier then I've ever seen her before, and it had never really been easy to anger English.

When Jana came into the room, I didn't know what to say. It's one of those things where you haven't spoken in such a long time, that you kind of just forget how to speak to each other. We end up just making a whole new language.

"English didn't look too happy going down the hall. What happened?" She asked in a flat voice. Her voice had always sounded like a young boy in a way. It's not like I was trying to point out that she didn't seem feminine, it was just how I saw her. So when she looked at me with such an innocent look, I had to stop breathing for a second.

"Um..." I was whispering, my voice was a little feather in a harsh wind, "She's just stressed."

"You're the worst at lying," Jana snapped, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Why are you getting mad at me?" I asked her, frightened that she'd storm out like English. "I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not mad at you Marigold, but you're acting strange lately. Are you okay? What's going on with you?" Jana asked, looking at the seat next to me on the bed, and then reaching to lean on a table nearby. I sighed, "You were more right then you could have ever imagined. Max is a jerk, but he's worse then that-"

"He's an alien, I knew it," Jana said instantly, her eyes widening. I scoffed at her, an un-Marigold thing to do, "Stop being stupid," an un-Marigold thing to say, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Right, aliens don't have enough technology to come to earth and pretend to be us. Dang it. But is he at least a vampire?" Jana asked, being totally serious with her stupid little theories.

"I wish that were the case," I whispered, rubbing my head, "He's a rebel."

"A rebel?!" Jana moved towards me, "You really do choose the worst boyfriends don't you?"

"Shut up," I muttered. The door opened and a thick voice entered, "Jana? Shut up? I have a hard time believing so."

"Be quiet Ursa," I growled, looking up at her. These girls were going to rip me apart.

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH**_

So my date started off where it was me, awkwardly standing by the edge of the pool in my cute black bathing suit and him with his hair already wet and his body doing laps in the water. When he came back around he looked at me. At first he had thought I was just getting ready to get into the water, but after five laps, because he was super fast, he realized that I was just standing, waiting for something. But I wasn't really waiting for anything, I was more like dying because the water was cold and I was afraid and I _didn't know how to swim._

"You coming English?" He asked, getting out. I cleared my throat, looked at the water with a odd face and then smiled and nodded, "Uh...y-yeah, I'll get in m-maybe later, I think, I mean, I just ate lunch."

"We had lunch together," he frowned at me, "In the Dining Hall."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that, well, yeah, I'll get in later, sometime later," I murmured and he looked at me, "I don't believe you, what's wrong?"

I sighed. _Don't tell him, don't tell him,_ "It's just a weird...problem I have."

"I don't believe you have any problems," he said with a smile and I looked at him, "Well, then, it's...uh..."

"A fear isn't it?" He said and my large eyes bolted up to his, "How did you know?"

"I just looked at your face, you looked horrified to go swimming," He said and I frowned, "Then why did you make me?" It seemed weird that if he knew I didn't want to go swimming, that he'd make me anyway. He laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not that evil. It's not like I wanted to laugh at you or anything, I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to swim, how to enjoy the water."

"What?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised, or so I thought. He started laughing, "You're so cute."

I blushed madly at this comment and looked down. He couldn't stop laughing, "You aren't even raising your eyebrow, your just lowering the other. It looks adorable, c'mon look over here."

He grabbed my hand and was about to run into a men's room when I stopped him, "I can't go in there."

"It's not like it matters. It's a bathroom. You're acting like every twelve year old boy that was in my middle school. All wanting to look into the girl's bathroom but known of them ever brave enough to do it," he laughed and I scrunched up my face, "Ew...gross...why would they do that?"

"It's because that's what we do," he said and gripped my hand a little tighter, "C'mon, don't you want to see how cute you look when you raise you eyebrow?"

"No, I'd rather just keep imagining that I do it correctly," I murmured and he pulled me into the bathroom with him, much to my dislike.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough, we've laughed at my face plenty," I said as he got back into the pool. He stared at me for a second, "You coming in?"

"W-what?! I thought we went over this! I can't swim! I have a fear of oceans and water and pools!" I said franticly. He looked at me, 'Yeah, but I also told you I'd teach you how to swim. Don't worry, I'm the best at this."

"Ash..." I said quietly, looking at him then the water. He held out his hand, "Don't worry. Come on English, you can't expect to get better at anything if you just sit and watch, can you?"

"Well, actually-"

"No, get in the water," he said in a playfully serious manner. I giggled and sat down, dipping my tows in the water, "Done! See!"

"English..." he said in a manner that I mother would say. I groaned, "Okay, but if you drop me, I'll kill you."

"You'll already be dead," he laughed. I glared at him, "So very helpful Ash, so very helpful."

* * *

 ** _JUDAS_**

I slipped into the kitchen, it was later so nobody was in and I quickly found myself scrolling through the things in it. There were dirty dishes in the sink, food on the counter like somebody had just left it and gone to get something. That probably meant I didn't have a lot of time.

I was mapping out the whole castle. Sometimes I'd run into guards who wouldn't let me through doors and other times I'd run into doors that were just locked, probably bolted down inside.

I grabbed myself an apple before turning around, heading for the exit and doodling a sketch in the small notebook I had.

"What are you doing?" Somebody said when I took a bit out of my apple. I looked up to see Marco, one of the Selected.

"Hello," I said, laid back and stupid like the rest of the Selected. I bit into my apple again.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," Marco snapped and I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here."

"I was asked to come here by Prince Austen," he said and I showed him my apple, "I was asked to come here by my stomach. Besides, I asked before I took this. I'm not a thief."

Marco narrowed his eyes at me before I slipped out of the kitchen, walking back to my bedroom to finish the sketch.

* * *

 ** _SVEN_**

I've always had a tiny crush on the princess, but honestly, I never thought I'd get into her Selection. I'm sitting next to Thomas, the mute boy who needs to sign everything. I wish I knew sign language. I could talk to him then. He looks like he's lonely.

Queen Calista thought it'd be a good idea for him to have a translator, like English's great grandmother had for one of her Selected. I know this because of the History class we had to go to, super boring.

Mason is sitting next to me. He's been wanting to become a guard, that's what he's telling me. And since I was a guard for the crown I thought we could talk about, while sitting by Thomas to give him some company. I was telling Mason about some of my jobs when one of the Selected walked into the Men's Parlor.

Henderson Lenik had been the most shady person in the Selection so far. He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't _try_ to start conversations, he just sat in the corner and wrote something in a notebook. I watched as he went by. So did Thomas and Mason.

"I don't understand that, if you aren't here for the princess, then why do you even show up. He hasn't looked at the princess since he landed here in Angeles," I tell Mason and he shrugs, "I don't know, maybe for the money.'

"Everyone's here for the money," I tell him. I knew he was here for that reason, and maybe a little bit for the princess, but everyone in the Selection, or, most everyone, was here for either the money or something else, and I hadn't quiet figured what that was yet.

"Well, you can't be here _just_ for her right? I mean, nobody is. I find it hard to be, unless you've been obsessing over this your whole life," Mason says and I nod, "I guess, I mean, part of me did just want to get away from home for a while, but I do like her, the princess I mean."

"Same," Mason said, still glaring at Henderson. Thomas nodded in agreement, and I smiled, glad he got into the conversation somehow.

* * *

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

I tried, not only for the sake of me, but for everyone, to stay far far away from Max. Turned corners ducked behind bushes, and started realizing that he hit on a lot more girls then I thought he did.

I was heading towards English's bedroom, she was still on her date with Ash, when I heard shoes coming towards me. I ducked behind a bush, quick, since I'd been doing it all day. It was Max and two other guards, laughing about something. They were switching duties with some others. I growled, "Jerks."

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" A male voice asked and I looked up to see the stranger that told me I had to go to the hospital wing. I tugged on his pants, telling him to get down. He kneeled next to me, his breath so close I could feel it on the back of my neck.

"I'm hiding from him. He's my ex and I've already told Princess English this, but I think he's a-" wait, wasn't this guy the one I had seen with the mark on his wrist. I twisted around faster then I would have thought possible and grabbed the man's wrist, bringing his suit's arm up to see a tattoo. It was a music note. I frowned, "What is this?"

"It's a tattoo, ever heard of it? And you know, it's kind of rude to touch somebody without asking," the man snapped and got up to leave.

"Wait!" I said getting up too, hoping Max hadn't heard me. " I'm sorry! Listen, I was worried. You aren't what I thought you were."

The man stopped and turned to face me. I gulped, "Hi...?" I shied away. He looked at me, frowning, "What's your name?"

I gulped again. Don't turn me into Princess English! She's already really angry! Even worse, don't turn me into the queen! If anything, turn me into Austen, he's understanding and he loves me like a sister! "Uh...M-Marigold."

"Marigold? That's a new one," he said and I frowned, "What's your name then?"

"James," _James, James, James, I feel like I've heard that before._

"Wait, Walter James? The Selected?" I asked and he smirked while nodding, "Uh yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean, I wasn't-"

"It's fine, I won't tell on you," he said with his hands up. I could see a bit of his music note tattoo. I looed at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Really," he nodded and started walking away. I was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I'M SUPER SORRY I HAVNE'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS! :D Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought and I'll see you when the next chapter comes out! Or before. *shrugs***

 **Did you like their date?**

 **Did you like the different point of views?**

 **What do you think of Marigold's POV?**

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **BUBBLES! :D**

 **Note: Oh, I just checked and it hasn't really been that long since I updated last. I updated on the 21st. Well, it felt pretty long. I had this whoel week off due to snow, so I guess it was that! :D Thanks for waiting anyway!**


	23. CHAPTER 23

**NOTE: PLEASE BE THINKING ABOUT WHO YOU THINK JUST DOESN'T WORK AS A SELECTED! THANKS! :D**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 23_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _A week after the date, it's time for the winter ball._

* * *

So much time has passed, and I've gone on dates with three guys since the last date with Ash. I've been on one with Dexter, Alexander and Julian. They were all extremely kind and gentlemanly, but I felt like I was just drifting through the dates like it was a dream. Maybe I'd have to try again.

It's the day before the ball and things are still very tense between me and Lynn. She doesn't talk to me, barely looks at me and even when she does, she's glaring. I know Lynn. If this goes on for too long, things will start to come apart. I didn't want that. I felt like a whole was ramming it's way into my heart. But I had all my Selected boys to worry about, and the rebels, and the ball and my _country._ Why did there have to be drama. I thought that the _boys_ would have a ton of drama, not me and my best friend!

Harrison is getting back into the grove. I think he's realizing, that it doesn't really seem too different without Dad around. Though sad, and we love and miss him, it's not like there was a giant hole in our lives. He wasn't around a lot to begin with.

I needed comfort, so I asked one of the Selected to go on a walk with me in Angeles.

Nicholas brought his dog, Benton. I'd never really _met_ a dog before, and just by pictures and what I've heard, I knew I was more of a cat person, though dogs were nice too, but Benton was the most adorable thing in the entire world.

"He's so cute," I told Nicholas who was holding Benton's leash as we walked down the sidewalk. I had a black hood on and a purple and black plaid skirt, something different then what I usually had on. It wasn't as fancy as everything I wore before, but then again, it was better then a lot of people had. I felt my heart drop as I thought about that. _Forget about it for now English,_ I thought as I smiled at Nicholas.

He smiled back, petting Benton's fluffy head. Benton circled me once and then reversed, walking ahead of us. I laughed, "I've never seen something as cute as that."

"Really?" Nicholas asked, pulling on the leash a little to get Benton back, "I've seen a bunch of baby kittens and their mom cuddling once."

"Are you trying to kill me with cuteness?" I asked laughing and he smiled shaking his head, "No, I'm not, but have you seriously never seen something cuter then this? I hardly believe that. Benton _is_ like, five times cuter then ever today because he's happy to be out and about, but, baby chicks on a spring day and little kittens smaller then my hand are probably up with the top ten cutest things around."

"Honestly, the only ever cute thing I'm able to see is a new baby, and I'm pretty sure I'm sick of that by now," I sighed, thinking about how Aunt Maggie was pregnant. I could see her belly popping out a bit, but I'm sure that nobody who wasn't looking could notice. I couldn't believe that. It hurt me a little. I need my aunt, my role model, more then ever now, and I wasn't really getting any time with her at all.

"Benton!" I heard Nicholas say loudly and I realized I must of started drifting into my dream world again. I did that a lot, but I didn't want Nick to think that he had to just be silent and wait for me to come back to reality. I hurried ahead to where Nick and Benton were and Benton seemed to have found something.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity creeping in.

Nick stood up, holding a cat. It was fluffy and white with dark gray around the nose and on the ears. The cats had beautiful blue eyes and had a small nip in its ear. The cat was dirty and muddy but was still _so_ cute. This was why I loved cats.

"Oh my goodness!" I said touching the cat. Nick looked at it, "Benton found him...her? I don't know what gender it is."

"We should take it back to the castle! Does it have a collar?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I squealed, probably the most girly thing I could do, "Oh Nick I've always wanted a kitty cat!"

"But one from the streets?" Nick frowned, "Seriously?"

"Yes," I said and I was beaming at the cat, the small fluffy cat that was dirty, so dirty, but needed love. I sounded like a little girl when I said, "Can I keep it?! _Please?!"_

Nick didn't say anything as we walked home, the dirty cat in my arms. I was so excited, and he seemed a bit hesitant to take the cat into the castle, "Are you sure English? I mean, I'm not saying you're ever wrong, but this is a cat. That we found off the street. Do you really want to bring a messy cat that we have no idea where its been into the clean beautiful castle?"

"Yes!" I said turning to him with a huge smile on my face, "I do! We'll get him cleaned up and all checked out and name him! Oh! What should his name be?"

Nicholas looked very uncomfortable, "How about Hobo?"

"Nick!" I said loudly as we entered the castle. Austen and Harris were the first people to see us walking to the medical wing with the cat, and instantly wanted to know everything about it. I refused to let them touch the cat though, because I wanted the cat to have a special bond with me. I had to let go of him tough, when they started checking him, and went to my room and get cleaned up, thanking Nicholas for the wonderful day out and for helping me take the cat home. Nicholas just smiled and kissed my knuckles and I bent down to kiss Benton on the head, "Bye little boy!" I said and waved goodbye to them both.

Later, once I was in my pajamas, a knock at my door startled me. I opened the door to see a man with a clean fluffy adorable version of the cat I'd found. I squealed with happiness, "Oh hello!" I said letting the man in and taking the cat, "How is my adorable Mr. Cat?"

"Uh- Miss," the man said and I frowned, looking over at him, "What?"

"It's a female, Princess English, and the cat is fine, we've checked her for everything, she's clean now," the man said and I nodded, "Okay! Thank you!"

The man left me with my cat, and Marigold, Ursa and Jana. They were cleaning around me, Jana and Marigold excited about the new cat. I needed to find a name for the cat.

* * *

"Beanie?" Marigold suggested and Jana shook her head, "Unless your going to dress the cat up, no."

They had been trying names all night, but none of them seemed to work. And the cat was just becoming uncomfortable being held in the air for such a long time.

"What about Jinx?" Ursa asked and I shook my head, Jana saying, "You don't want her Jinxing everything."

"Well why don't you choose something Jana? If you think our names are so bad?" Marigold said and frowned, crossing her arms. English looked at Jana and Jana smirked, "Well, here is what I think, this cat looks like a southern bell. So it needs a country name."

"Like what?" I asked, poking lightly at the cat brown nose. Jana gave me some ideas, "Cherry, Lady, Ginger, Georgia."

"Dixie!" I yelped and startled both Marigold and Jana, but Ursa didn't move an inch. They all looked at me, Marigold with a confused face, Jana with a disgusted face and Ursa with a blank face, "Isn't Dixie a good name? Lady Dixie, it's great!"

"Dixie?" Marigold was still confused.

"Don't you think-" Jana tried but I wasn't hearing it. I hugged Dixie close to me and smiled, "I love it, no matter what you say Jana," I glared at her and then turned back to Dixie, who was falling asleep in my lap. "She's so cute! I've always wanted a cat!"

"I think she already likes you English!" Marigold said happily and touched the cat's soft head. The cat purred and rolled onto it's back. I couldn't even breathe.

* * *

 _ **NICHOLAS**_

I was talking to Bash when English came running into the Men's Parlor with something fluffy in her arms. The cat.

"English? Is that-?" I questioned, gaining some of the boy's confused glances. English nodded quickly and sat next to me on the empty couch. I looked at the cat, clean and fluffy and then at her, "You seriously kept him?"

"Yes and it's a girl, her name is Dixie," English said, matter of factly.

I looked at her and then at Bash, who was grinning, "She's adorable," his British accent sticking out, "Where did you two find her?"

"In an alleyway," I told him and English playfully pushed my shoulder. I looked at her face, so happy and gentle and sweet, and I found my eyes becoming softer, "He was really dirty."

" _She,"_ English corrected and I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well I think Pixie is super cute," Sebastian said and English frowned angrily, "Her name is _Dixie_."

"Yes of course, sorry," Sebastian said with a small smile, petting Dixie. I looked between Sebastian and English and found myself frowning and looking down at the cat. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting so strange?

"Nick?" English's soft voice broke through my thoughts and I perked up, "Yes?"

"I'm going to go now, I'll see you guys later?" She questioned, looking at me for an answer. I nodded slowly and she smiled, "Great."

When she was gone I turned back at Sebastian, who was looking at me, "What?"

"Why does she have a cat with her?" His face was no longer happy but more serious and nervous. Like he thought the cat was a bomb.

"It's a long story," I said and started to tell him about yesterday with English when we found Dixie.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I don't know why, but I keep feeling like I haven't updated in forever, and I updated like five days ago, didn't I? So yeah, it's almost Valentine's day, so after the winter ball (next chapter) I'll start getting into some Valentine's day stuff. So yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short, cute chapter between Nicholas and English and little cute Dixie and Benton.**

 **Do you like Dixie?!**

 **Who do you think should be eliminated after the ball?**

 **Are you excited for the ball?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles :D**


	24. CHAPTER 24

_CHAPTER 24_

 _ **ENGLISH**_

 _Its the night of the ball and I'm getting into my gorgeous red dress that my mother picked out for me._

* * *

I haven't really spoken with anyone but the suitors and my maids for a while, so I don't know how I'm going to speak with everyone, especially Lynn and Maggie. Maggie has started to think we can't see her bump because nobody made any comments about it, but I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed it.

I sigh as Marigold does my hair and Ursa does my makeup. Jana is choose which shoes I should wear, which scares me, because I'm not sure I want to wear war boots to the ball.

"What about these?" She asked and both Marigold and I turned our heads to see. Marigold scrunched up her face, "Jana! That doesn't match at all! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, _hey, its close to Christmas time, why not green shoes to go with the red dress?_ i like my idea," Jana said and Marigold rolled her eyes, "yes well everyone else thinks your idea is horrible, no offense, come finish this while I find some shoes for her."

Marigold qquicklyrushes into the closet to find some shoes and I giggle as Jana finishes my braided bun. She scoffs as Marigold brings out a pair of red heels, "my shoes were better." Marigold just looks at Jana, "Sure."

"What are all of you guys going to wear?" I asked them and they looked at me for a second. My hair was pull away from my face and I had bright red lipstick sat on my lap with a red bow ties around her neck to match my dress. I'm already spoiling her.

"What are you talking about English?" Marigold asked me and I glanced over towards them. Even Ursa looked surprised.

"I want you all to be there also, it wouldn't be a ball without my favorite maids!" I said and sat up going into my closet and finding three dresses, one for each of them, "perfect!"

Marigold dress was cream colored and wavy, like a Greek goddess's dress would be. Ursa's dress was black and gray with no sleeves. Jana's dress was and black that turned into blue, so the end of it was a dark blue color, the dress had one strap. They had been dresses that I'd never worn, but they were still really pretty, and I felt like they'd go well with the others, rather then with me.

Jana rushed forward and grabbed her dress, looking at it, "Wow! It's amazing!"

"But Miss English! We are only maids, we aren't royal, nor suitors," Marigold said, even though she still reached out and grabbed her dress from my hands. I told them to go get dressed and not bother with worrying about not being royal. They'd be fine.

But I wouldn't.

* * *

 ** _Sebastian_**

It was the beginning of the ball and I was standing on the side of the ballroom in a black suit and tie. Women danced with men, suitors danced with strangers, royals danced with royals, but I couldn't see anyone I knew, that wasn't a suitor of course.

The ballroom doors opened and four girls rushed into the ball. One of them, was English, and I found myself surprised that she was the first thing I noticed, and what made me stand up just a little bit straighter. The next three girls I didn't recognize, or couldn't remember. One girl was in a cream dress with her light brown hair pulled up with little curls falling around her face. The next had a blue and black dress that mixed together, and her blonde waves bounced around her head without any need to brush or style. The last girl was the tallest, probably some of the suitors height, and she had long thick black hair that was twisted into a low braid. Boys, surprisingly, instantly caught sight of the black haired girl, who stood tall with little emotion on her face, and gathered around her, asking for dances and her company. She was pretty, the kind of girl you'd see on adult runways. The girl who seemed to be shrinking away from the crowd, with the flowing cream dress and curly up do, had also caught the attention from a bunch of males, even a couple suitors stared before turning back to the person they had been talking to. But she didn't seem to like the attention too much, like the black haired girl.

But the blonde was loose, and quickly headed towards the twins, Harrison, was the twin she was more directed to, and stared chatting away. English stood off to the side, glancing around the room like she was looking for something, or someone. She was in a red dress, her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun and I was staring at her for a while before I felt somebody's arm on my leg.

I looked down to see little Liberty, the princess. She glanced up at me and her hand dropped from my pants, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, how's the ball going for you?" I asked her, not knowing if I should kneel to her height, or stay at my regular height. Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Your voice!" She gasped and I chuckled, "Yes, it's a British accent."

"I like it!" She said and I chuckled again. Liberty was wearing a pale pink dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was messy and sticking out in areas around her head, like she had been in a fight, but I had a feeling that this little girl had not started a fight.

Liberty skipped away, towards a table that was laid out with food. I glanced back to where English had been, but she had disappeared, the only thing I could see was the black haired girl being bombarded with males.

* * *

 ** _Marco_**

The ball was loud, the music booming in the air like a canon. The selected were all gathered together, like a school of fish, as if they were afraid to leave. But I wandered. Queen Calista stood in the corner talking to some other royals from different countries. She looked uncomfortable, like something was wrong. Maybe it was because Princess English hadn't shown up yet, being the mother she is, that was probably the case. It amazed me how she was having a ball while there were problems going on in her own country, but I guess without her wonderful husband around she couldn't really do such a thing like think about the safety of her people.

There were some boys moving around, standing awkwardly near the food or at the edge of the dance floor hoping somebody would come and eventually dance with them. I could hear the ballroom doors open and close as multiple guests entered, maybe even English. It was almost as loud as the music around us.

The daylight was setting outside and I had a feeling that somebody was watching me from behind. I didn't both to look though, I knew it was Hakuryuu. Ever since I came here he's been watching me, like I was a wolf. I wasn't arguing, just calling it annoying. I understood that he was a detective and all, but he took things to the extremes.

* * *

 ** _Finn_**

I was talking to Sorren and Josiah when , I saw English walking our way. She smiled at all of us, "Hi guys!"

"Hi English," I said and she looked between us three, "Were you guys talking? Did I just ruin a conversation?" She asked but we all looked at each other and shrugged, "Not really" Sorren said and English smiled again, "That's great because I was wondering if one of you would like to dance?"

Sorren's hand went up first, and she must have seen something in my face because she smiled at me, "I'll dance with you next, I promise," she said and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was warm and calm like if the world was falling apart she could put it back together. I watched her and Sorren dance while I talked with Josiah some more.

After their dance, they came back talking.

"Harris can be a bit of trouble at times," English was saying and Sorren nodded. I turned my head towards them and she looked at me, holding out her hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"I think I'm the one whose supposed to say that," I told her but she rolled her eyes and pulled me into the middle of the ballroom where people were dancing. I stood there, and put one arm on her waist, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. She laughed and then put her hand on my shoulder.

She was shorter then me. I was six foot one and she was five foot seven, which wasn't too small, but for me it was. Most of the boys were extremely tall, in the six feet range or getting up there. I no longer felt like the tall guy anymore with these people around me. But now that I was dancing with English, it felt so odd. She was staring at my chest until she raised her head to smile at me.

* * *

 ** _English_**

Finn's eyes were a light blue. I had stared to realize that the more I talked to him, the more times I looked at his eyes, they changed from a dark blue to a light blue a lot. I tried to keep my eyes on something that was safe while dancing with these guys. I felt like if I stared ahead, which was usually just their chests, it'd be a little weird. But if I was constantly staring into their eyes and at their face, it'd be even weirder. So I kept my face turned to the side most of the time.

When our dance ended, I went to Josiah, who seemed surprised that I wanted to dance with him. Josiah was really big. I found it hard to dance with him even though I enjoyed his presence. I stared out at the crowd. Liberty was talking with our cousins, Konrad and Petra. Petra was young, so they were standing by Maggie and Alex. I instantly turned my head away when Maggie's eyes wandered over to where I was dancing. I really hadn't wanted to come to this ball. I just wanted to lay in bed and have my husband be chosen for me. I didn't want to have to eliminate anyone. I didn't want to be the one making such a big decision. I wasn't good with even choosing what we should have for dinner.

"English?" Josiah's voice rung in my ear and I turned back towards him, not noticing that I had been thinking too deeply once again. I looked at him. The song had stopped, and so had he.

"Oh!" I stopped what I was doing, my legs become soft and loose. I looked at him and smiled at little, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's fine, I'm going to go back and talk with Sorren and Finnigan, is that alright by you?" He asked and I smiled, "Yeah, that's fine, I'm just going to go and wander I guess."

He nodded and walked away, and I found myself slapping my head over and over again. But the time I had gotten to the farthest corner, away from society, my forehead was red from my hand mark. I sighed and rubbed my temples, when I heard, "English?"

I turned and saw Mason, "Oh, hello Mason, sorry, I was just-"

"Hitting yourself?" He questioned with a little frown. I bit my lip and nodded. That had been exactly what I was doing, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Do you want to go for a walk Mason? This music is giving me a headache," it was either the music, or the sick feeling I was getting overall. Why did my illness have to start at the worst times possible. But Mason nodded, heading out of the ballroom with him. He followed a step behind me as we walked throughout the hallways. It was mostly for me to clear my head, but I really wanted to get to know Mason.

"So..." I said quietly, I wasn't even sure he could hear it, but he had.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me and I nodded, "Just the amount of people there was in there I guess. It was a little hot."

"I thought you'd be a little used to that, you go on the _Report_ every Friday, don't you?" He asked and I nodded, "Yes, but, I don't know, I've never been a girl who liked a lot of attention. That's probably why people think I'm not going to be a good queen." That wasn't true at all. Nobody I knew or had heard of though I'd be a terrible queen. But _I_ thought I'd be a terrible queen.

"I think you'd be an amazing queen," Mason said, a little quieter then I had talked before. I turned to him. We had ended up in front of a library, and I had a deep urge to go inside and read a book, any book to get my mind away from the ball that Mason and I had just skipped. I hadn't even seen Lynn.

"You really think so?" I asked and he was standing in front of me. I looked at him, in the dark hallway, and I realized just how handsome he was. I mentally shook my head, that was a stupid thing to think, even if he _was_ in my Selection.

"I know so," he said, and I felt so...different here. I had never told anybody before, but my first kiss had been with Lukas when we were five and dirty with mud. Lynn, Lukas and I had been playing in the mud, much to my mother's disliking. Lukas was about seven years old, and hated all girls. I was five and Lynn was four and I loved to make Lukas squirm. So I had kissed him, and he had gone running to our parents, but I hadn't really cared at the time, I was a little girl, what kind of little girl would care?

But standing in this hallway with Mason was _very_ different from my kiss with Lukas when we were younger. I had never been this close to a boy that I wasn't related to before. And I definitely had never felt so bare, yet I was wearing a dress.

When we kissed, it wasn't like sparks flew, and it wasn't like a rainbow bounced from our heads, because no matter how many books I read, I knew that those weren't real things you could feel. Because if a spark flew, the whole castle would be on fire.

I pulled away from Mason, I hadn't realized that my hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist. He was blushing, "I-I'm really-"

But before he could start apologizing, I started laughing. I don't even know why. Was it because I thought it was funny how he was apologizing? Was it because I was tired or maybe even the tiniest bit crazy? Probably the last one. He stared at me, but before long, he was smiling and shaking his head like he couldn't believe he tried to apologize either.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 24 is finally out! I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I updated on like the 3rd. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote most of it in one night! I know right? Well anyways! Happy Valentine's Day! Here is a special update just for Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to know which selected boy you think hasn't gotten enough time so that I can make a date with him. I'm also having a hard time deciding who should be eliminated, but you guys don't need to know that. THANKS FOR READING! :D**

 **Did you like the ball?**

 **What about the kiss? I'd wiggle my eyebrows, but you guys can't see me, lol.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **Bubbles! :D**


	25. CHAPTER 25

_CHAPTER 25_

 _ **MARIGOLD**_

 _It had begun to rain, and the sound mixed with the sound of women's heels hitting the floor._

* * *

To me, it sounded just like the music sounded. I had always liked music, but I had never been able to play any kind of instrument, only sing. I'm standing in the corner of the room trying to get away from everybody. I never liked balls, they were pretty and all, sparkling lights, beautiful gowns, handsome men, but they were never anything I wanted to be a part of. Maybe watch for the sidelines, but no, not be a part of.

The music is slow and people are dancing. The truth is, maybe I've never liked balls because I couldn't dance. I wish English would have told us that she wanted us to come to the ball. I would have at least _tried_ to learn to dance. Maybe a little. But looking at it now, I feel like I'm spinning, and I'm not exactly sure how to stop it.

I see Harrison and Austen talking by the table filled with treats and snacks. How did I know Harrison would be stuck bye it? Liberty is standing next to Austen, her hand gripping onto his pants as she stares up at both of her brothers. None of the three siblings, or any of the siblings for that matter, look alike. English's dark brown hair with pale skin and freckles looks a lot like Amberly Schreave, with a mix of her mother and father, but her eyes were Maxon Schreave eyes, brown. Austen's dark blonde hair looks a lot like his aunt, Abigail's hair. His blue eyes matching his father and mother's. Harrison's brownish red hair looks like America Schreave's, and his blue eyes that match his twin's are just like his mother and father's. Liberty though, had light brown hair that matched Cassia, Kind Pierce's mother's hair, her blue eyes not exactly her parents, more light like a grandparent's, America Schreave maybe, but I couldn't be too sure. I had learned about the royalty, all the way up to Gregory Illea. But I couldn't remember a thing after Clackson and Amberly Schreave, maybe a couple more. History had never really stuck in my head easily, making it hard for me to remember key things about Illea.

"Marigold!" Jana's voice rang throughout my head, a hand gripping my shoulder. I turned, and she took her fingers away from my skin, I looked at her, she looked tired, like the party had gone long overdue. Jana's voice even sounded a little less Jana every time I heard it tonight. Like she was slipping into a sleepy daze.

"Jana?" I was quiet, because I hadn't really spoken throughout the ball, "I mean, uh- yes?" My voice was shaking like fall leaves. Jana rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I'm going to bed, I've lost sight of Ursa and English too. Are you coming, or are you going to hang out here a little while longer?"

Thinking about it, I should have gone with Jana, but I didn't think there'd be much going on, so I stayed, thinking I could start up a conversation with Austen, or maybe the Queen. I knew her well enough. She helped me pick out English's dress. Jana just nodded, waving me off and yawning again, which forced me to yawn along. I wrapped my arms around my body, holding myself and looking around. Five minutes passed, and then ten, and then twenty, and then half an hour, and I was tired, and I wasn't really doing any of the talking I thought I was going to.

I left the ball room. There were some suitors roaming around still, and Harris was taking advantage of the snacks that were not touched. Austen yawned, and I saw him cross him arms, leaning against the table. Both of them were turning thirteen in a couple of days, so I guess the ball doubled for their birthday party. I guessed that it must be hard. Especially since English was having her Selection. And a lot of other things were going on too. I don't think Austen heard what Max and the girl were talking about in the woods that day, but if he did, he knew things were falling apart, and he knew that they'd be coming, the rebels.

I looked at him for a minutes longer, and as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, like all the guards I saw in the hallways, he saw me, and we locked eyes. He said something to Harris, before walking over to me. He gave me a smile, but I saw clearly through it. There was either something wrong, or he knew something he thought he shouldn't.

"You look very nice Marigold," I knew he was being polite and not inappropriate at the same time. That's what you got when you talked with Austen. Sweet, polite little Austen. He was like the little brother I wished I had.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too Austen," I said and he had a small sad smile on his face again, "Yeah," he murmured, "Thanks."

"You don't look too good Austen, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him and he looked at me, then back at Harrison. He shrugged, but there was a look of worry or concern across his face, "Sure, but a short one, okay?"

"Alright," a short one was good with me too, because I was already tired, and I needed to get some work done before I went to bed. And even though it had used to feel so natural around Austen, as he grew up, and became more nervous, things turned into awkward and unneeded. Like those long silent moments in between everything we said. Like we were thinking really hard about it. As if we were strategizing a way to win a war or something.

Out in the hallway, it was a lot more quiet then I had imagined. The rain had sizzled down to a small little sprinkle, and there weren't many people looming around, because everyone was either still in the ballroom, and ready to kick off another hour of partying, or they were gone, in bed or on their way home, tired and not ready for tomorrow to start yet.

Austen was tense, his hands in fists by his side, and his breathing coming in sharp intakes. But he didn't seem to notice. Like he thought I wouldn't either.

"I found something," he murmured and I looked at him. What was it that he found? A bow of a pretty girl? His brother's secret diary? Maybe a English's most precious infinity necklace? I bit my lip, waiting for him to keep talking. But when he didn't, I pressed.

"Like what Austen?" He shivered when I used his name. He held out his hand, in the fist, like earlier. But this time, when he opened his hand, there was something inside of it. Was it a key? I took it from him. I expected it to be cold, like when you usual first touched metal after a long time. But it was warm and there was an indent where it had been laying in Austen's hand. He must have been holding it for the whole ball. But why?

"I did something wrong," he said quietly, and I looked at him, shocked. Austen? Doing something wrong? I had a hard time believing it. But I listened closely anyways.

"I had to know, you know?" He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground in front of him, his face scrunched together like he was angry, or concentrating, or something like that.

"Know what Austen? What did you have to know?" I questioned and he finally, _finally_ looked at me, "I had to know if it was real. What Max was talking about in the woods that night. So I went looking. I snuck into his room at night."

I froze. I shouldn't have had Austen with me. He's only twelve, well, almost thirteen, but still. What if he gets hurt? What if something happens?

"Austen, you shouldn't go snooping around anymore," I told him and he nodded, his face still scrunched together, "I know, I know, It was wrong, but look what it is, a key. What could it be to-?"

I cut him off, "Austen no, you can't do this anymore," I looked at him and stopped walking, he stopped walking with me, frowning at my words, "What do you mean?" I sighed and bit my lip again, "I mean you can't be taking risks like that. You're a prince-"

"That doesn't mean I'm good for nothing! I can do things just as good as anyone else!" I could hear in his voice we was getting angry. But I didn't know what to do.

"Austen please," I said but he shook his head, "I thought I could trust you," he said and I widened my eyes, "You can Austen!" She just kept shaking his head, "No I can't! You're just like everyone else. They all think I'm good for nothing. I thought you were different! I thought you would understand!" He grabbed the key from my hands, the warmth of it leaving my palm. I tried to grip his elbow, arm, wrist, but he kept pulling away. I tried to take the key back, but everything was slipping away faster then I could think, "Austen wait!"

"I'm going back to the ball," he muttered, slipping back into the ballroom and leaving me alone in the dark hallway. I sighed and heard someone clear their throat behind me. I groaned and turned, seeing that it was a man, a suitor, _the suitor._ It was the guy, James. He was standing there, looking at me, his tall body awkward, "I'm sorry, I was just walking."

"It's fine," I whispered, soft and calm coming from my mouth. I hated sounded that way. I was too shy to sound any other way though. I was just embarrassed that he saw me like that. I turned away and growled under my breath, "I've got things to do." I said and left the guy standing in the dark hallway just like Austen had left me. I shivered as I knew he was watching me leave.

* * *

 ** _ENGLISH_**

I was going through names and faces of the guys who were here. Who to kick? Who to let go? Who to eliminate from my pile of future husbands? I felt so lost, like little red riding hood in the woods. Which path to choose? And if I kicked someone out, then what if they hated me? What if they actually were the one, and I just didn't know it at the time? I groaned and rolled over on my bed. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I just needed to think about this a little more. Maybe I'd give it a day. No, I couldn't do that. It had to be tomorrow morning. I just hoped that I didn't kick out the wrong guys.

* * *

 **I'M SOOOOO SORRY! YOU PROBABLY HATE ME! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT FOREVER AND I'M SO ANGRY AT MYSELF! UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH! I love ranting in the author's note. Haha, sorry. Anyways, again, sorry, sorry, sorry, I've had a ton of stuff to do and I've been writing a book and I had an concert tonight but it was canceled, so yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you like it, and tell me what you think and tell me what you think I should do about the elimination.**

 **What do you think of the chapter since I haven't written one in a while?**

 **What do you think about Marigold's POV?**

 **What do you think about the elimination?**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I PROMISE IT WON'T END UP BEING A NORMAL THING!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles! :D**


	26. CHAPTER 26

**WARNING: Some characters will be eliminated in this chapter, I hope that if your chapter is eliminated, you are not so upset that you don't read the rest of the story. I loved all of your characters, but I had to get rid of some of them. So enjoy the chapter and I'll give a shout out to the people who's characters were eliminated in this chapter at the end! Sorry if your person is eliminated! D:**

 **Anyway**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 26_

 ** _ENGLISH_**

 _I'm standing in front of all of them and I feel like dying._

* * *

I don't want to have to get rid of any of them. I like them all, their sweet and kind and funny. But I have to get rid of three at least. And I've chosen those three already.

I ask them to come with me, and I'm sure they already know what's going on. I feel so bad, but I have to do this. How did my father manage this? It breaks my heart!

"Hi," I said quietly and kept talking, "I really enjoyed your presence in the castle, I really, _really_ did, but there is no part of me that is romantically attracted to you and I'm sorry about that. But I think this is where it ends. I've really liked having you here, but you're being eliminated," I felt like adding a million extra _I'm sorries_ and other things like that, but it would do nothing, they'd still hate me. But when I looked at all three of them, I knew I did the right thing. They didn't love me, and I didn't love them. Maybe in a friendly way, but nothing more.

I hugged Keenan goodbye. He was a great, _great_ friend, but that was it, friend. And I'm sure I'd have him come back maybe later. But just like every other suitor, he'd be back for the wedding at the end. He smiled and hugged me back, tightly, and went to leave, before whispering, "Find the right one" I smiled at him and nodded, "I will."

I smiled at Dexter, and he smiled back, "I hope you find your guy Princess English," he said and I looked at him, "I think I remember telling all of the suitors at the beginning to call me English." I laughed a little and he smile, "I hope you find your guy, _English._ "

The last guy I had met in the interviews, and talked to during breakfast, and he was friendly, nice, and I felt a carefree vibe leaving him, but he just wasn't the one, I knew it. Zachary smiled at me, "I kind of expected."

"Did you?" I questioned, surprised and he shook his head, "Nah, not really, but I should have guessed."

"You're a wonderful person, you just weren't my perfect guy. Some lucky girl will get you some day, don't you worry," I told him and he nodded, still smiling, "Thanks Pri-" I glared at him as he started to say princess, but then stopped, "Thanks, English."

The boys scurried down the hall to their bedrooms, and I sighed. It seemed a lot easier when it was over, but I knew I'd have to do it again in a maybe two weeks. I groaned and rubbed my neck, "How am I going to survive this?"

"I don't know how _are_ you going to survive thirty five gorgeous guys drooling over you?" I heard her voice from behind me and sighed, "Lynn I swear, I'm not in the mood for you to be annoying me. Okay? I've tried to apologize, I've tried to be nice to you and you just don't understand!"

"Don't understand what? You're in the spotlight and you pretend like you aren't. And now I'm in the background. Nobody's ever going to think I'm ever going to be as good as you," Lynn said and I was getting so angry at her I could explode. Did she not remember that she had the spotlight for our whole childhood? Did she ever think that maybe I didn't want this? Did it always have to be about _her?_

"I'm done, I'm not talking to you about this," I said, walking down the hall and she snapped at me, "What do you mean, you started it!"

"Started it how! By being alive! Sorry Lynn but just because I've got the spotlight now, doesn't mean you've ever not had it!" I said, trying to keep my cool because I knew that if I blew up in front of her, it'd just show how much she was angering me.

"You totally ignore the fact that you're the center of attention. You think that having all of these boys that worship you is a _bad_ thing! Do you even know how if feels to be _not_ wanted?" She said fiercely. I stopped dead when she said that. She didn't have the _right._ I spent my whole childhood _alone._ I spent my whole life imagining that my mother hated me for some odd reason. The only friends I have, or ever _had_ were my maids and Lynn! Not wanted? _Not wanted?_ I was going to attack her.

"Leave me alone," I said and Lynn crossed her arms, "Or what?"

"You sound like a baby," I growled, forcing myself to turn, and not look at her. To not think about how much prettier she was then me. How more confident she was. How much _better_ she was. Just because I was the princess didn't mean she acted like it. It didn't mean she wasn't better then me in ways.

"Yeah well you sound like a brat," Lynn said. I ignored her, moving on. She wasn't worth it. She was never worth it.

* * *

When I got to my bedroom I paced. I stopped walking by my desk, in front of an old photograph of us. She was braiding my long brown hair, and I was watching something, a TV maybe. We both looked hypnotised. But I'd go back to that day if I could. I'd go back to any day, as long as it was before my Selection.

There was a charm that sat next to the picture, that made me shiver. When we were younger, Lynn gave me a puzzle piece charm, a golden one that said best, even though I wanted the silver one that said friends. But she took that one, and I remember being upset about it, until I just sucked it up and took the gold one, stringing it through a piece of string for a necklace for the longest time until Lynn and I turned thirteen and we both decided that maybe necklaces were a little too childish. So we unstrung our charms and laid them on our desks. Where they still were, to this day.

I took the small charm in my hand. I had always stared at the front of it, admiring it. But I don't remember ever looking at the back, after all these years. I flipped it over, and in even smaller letters then the best, was the name Lynn. Lynn. Why did it say, Lynn?

I knew why it said Lynn. Because when I told her I wanted the silver puzzle piece, she instantly found herself drawn to it. Like somehow, if I were drawn to it, she had to be even more drawn to it, so that I could never get what I want. And I started to realize, that she had been doing that all of our years as friends. I wanted the blue cotton candy, she left me with the pink. I wanted the chocolate cupcake, she gave me the stupid vanilla one. I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize this. Had she always felt like I was better then her, when she knocked me down every day, and was the star of the show every second? I slammed the piece on my desk. I had hoped that I was strong enough to make it dent, something to ruin it, so that she knew that we couldn't undo anything, but it stay the perfect little puzzle piece it was. And I found, that after years of looking at that stupid golden _best_ piece, I was finally sick and tired of it. I grabbed the puzzle piece and opened my bedroom door. There were no guards standing around, since they were changing shifts. I walked out, and onto one of the balconies nearby, because I didn't want to throw the stupid thing into the gardens that were below my balcony, I reached my arm back and threw it out. It skipped across a small little water pond and plopped into it, leaving no trace but the pools of swirling water behind. I felt like I had won something, even though I knew I just lost a memory and I couldn't get it back.

I'm not going crazy, I told myself, though Lynn was. She was acting like I was someone who spent my whole life trying to beat her, when my whole life I've been best friends with her. I went back to my bedroom and looked around. Almost all of the pictures were of me and Lynn. I wanted to rip them in half, do something, but I couldn't break everything that held pieces of our friendship, could I?

Sighing, sat down on my bed, running my fingers through my knotty brown hair. I hated it now. It was too long, too...brown. I laughed at the thought. How could something be too brown? I tugged at it, thinking for a second. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for a change. Maybe some color for my hair? Or a new length? I sighed and rolled around on my bed for a while, before I could finally fall asleep thinking about it.

* * *

 _ **HENDERSON**_

I sit in the Men's Parlor. It's plain and boring and everyone here is annoying. Nobody's bother to try and come up to me yet, but there's always one idiot. I've been searching throughout all of the guards, but I can't find that familiar face.

Over the two or so weeks I've been here, I know that none of the guys trust me. They think I'm going to kill them or something, which, might just happen, but it hasn't happened yet. I get angry easily, and I don't really like people. Nobody's approached me yet, and I'm glad. I'd like to not talk to these guys. They all probably think I'm here to kill someone, which might, possibly, be true, but it's not them or a royal.

There isn't anything wrong with Princess English, it's just that I have no desire to be with her, or, really, a desire to be around her, talk to her, see her, I'd rather just be in the bedroom I was given playing a strategy or board game.

I get up to leave, and the eyes of a bunch of suitors follow me to the door. I stop and look back at them, but they've already turned away. They're all scared of me. I smirk at the thought.

Opening the door, I walk out. There's nobody in the hallway, nobody but a couple of guards, who I'll be checking the faces of as I walk by.

I glace at the one standing in front of a large door. He has black hair, blue eyes. He's not the guy I'm looking for. The next guy stands in front of an open door, and one of the Selected are inside. The guard has blonde hair and brown eyes. Not him either. The last guy in the hallway has his hat tucked low on his head, blocking his face. Is he sleeping? That's just pathetic. I glance at him. He has brown hair, but I can't see his eyes.

I walk towards him, confidently, like this idiot who's sleeping on the job can't stop me. I flip his hat off and he groggily looks at me, waking up, "What the heck dude!"

The nametag on his uniform says Maxwell Adams. But it's his face that gets me. He had brown hair, yes, with brown eyes and sharp features. I instantly know this face. It's the guy who killed my sister.

* * *

 **Sup. No? Okay, I'm sorry, I'll never ever say that again. So yeah, this is very interesting now isn't it. So English and Lynn's fight is just spiralling deeper and deeper in the dirt and it'll take a bit of apologizing to make it up. And the elimination, which I almost forgot about. SHOUT OUT TO devonnlove for Dexter Lane Thomas! Thanks! SHOUT OUT TO thathuman for Zachary Elliot Satin, thanks! AND SHOUT OUT TO Wallflowerpower for Keenan Diallo! THANK YOU ALL! I hope you still read the story even though these characters aren't in it! Thanks for reading and I really loved your characters!**

 **What do you think of the elimination?**

 **Do you think English should cut or dye her hair?**

 **What do you think of English and Lynn's fight? Who do you think is right?**

 **What do you think of Henderson and Max being apart of something in his life?**

 **THANKS FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles :D**


	27. CHAPTER 27

_CHAPTER 27_

 ** _HENDERSON_**

 _I let a breath escape my mouth before loosening my grip on the guys shirt that I hadn't even realized I had taken._

* * *

The guy stared at me as I stood back. This _monster,_ I wanted him gone. His eyes flickered behind me, to something or someone else in the hallway. I was so frustrated, that I hadn't even heard or seen anything going on around me. I sucked in a breath. How was I going to explain this one? How was I going to stay in the Selection long enough to get rid of this guy? He was the whole reason I entered the Selection.

English stood behind me, but she didn't look shocked, or angry, she looked, _bored?_ Was that what I saw in her face. She looked tired and bored, like she was too done with the stupid rules to worry about me and the guard. She looked at him, and then at my hands and then back at him. What was she doing exactly? What did she think?

A few seconds passed and the guard straightened and cleared his throat, leaning down to pick up the hat that I had flicked off of his head. I heard the sound of shoes clacking on the ground and looked away from English to a maid who entered the hallway with a tray. She stopped dead, looking between the three of us. I could tell she was trying her best to avoid the guard's gaze. Was this guard usually so...popular?

"Henderson?" English's voice rung out, clear like a bell and I looked at her. She nodded to the guy, Maxwell Adams, "What was going on here?"

"I thought-" I needed an idea, so I thought of something that might get him in trouble, "I thought I saw him with a weapon your Highness. I'm sorry, I'm just a little," I tried to sound like I meant it, but wouldn't that mean sounding like I didn't want to ram the guy's head into the wall? I was trying," I'm just a little jittery."

"Jittery?" She questioned and my insides groaned. Did she really have to question people so much? It's like that's all she ever did. She wanted to know what was going on, but she never gave us answers when we asked.

Her eyes flickered to Max, and then the maid, "Marigold, please bring Sir Adams, to Mr. Jensen, would you?" Marigold, the maid, quickly nodded and Adams followed behind him, glancing at me and then English and then smirking, letting out a huff of air. I knew what was running through his head. He was an idiot.

"I'm going to get some rest princess," I muttered and she nodded, without saying anything. That was close.

* * *

 ** _MARIGOLD_**

Being around Max was weird. I tried to walk quickly and hoped we wouldn't try to make any type of conversation. But when we were walking alone in a hallway with no guards, he stopped me, his hand on my shoulder. Earlier in the year, that gesture would have made me shiver, but now it made me gag. I wanted to punch him.

"Babe, I haven't seen you around lately," he said and I almost _growled._ That jerk!

"Don't call me babe!" I said angrily. He laughed," Why not, we _are_ dating, aren't we?"

I had totally forgotten about that. We had never truly broken up right? I gaged again, "No, we aren't, not anymore, I'm over you Max, leave me alone-"

He kissed me and I almost threw up. I tried pushing him away, but it wasn't working. His hands were tight. He broke away from only a second when I breathed in and screamed. I couldn't hear _anything._

In a moment, Max was no longer on me, but on the ground. Standing in front of me, though, was the boy, the one who had spied on Max with me earlier, the one who sent me to the hospital wing, the one that saw me with Austen when we had the fight. And a bunch of guards were standing around Max, who groaned and coughed up blood. I winced and the boy, James, put his hand on my shoulder, but instead of gagging like I had with Max, I sighed, "Thank you," I whispered and closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was looking at me. He looked away, at the ground, but before he did, I saw something. Blushing?

* * *

 ** _AUSTEN_**

One of the Selected, Henderson, I think his name was, walked down the hallway, where I had just heard some commotion. I thought that the guy, Max, was working down there at this time, I had looked through all of the guard's shifts to find that. Maybe that was what was going on. I decided to ask Henderson.

"Hey!" I yelled and he stopped, glancing at me. "Was there a guy, standing guard, he had brown hair, he's kind of tall, but not as tall as you," I started but Henderson grunted out a, "Is his name Maxwell Adams?"

"Actually yes!" I said and the guy growled, "Never heard of him."

"Well obviously, you have, and I refuse to let you leave without telling me something about him. Was he there? Or is he not there this shift?" I asked and the guy turned to me, "Why do you care kid?"

"How do you know Max?" I asked him and he growled again, "He's evil, that's how."

I paused, a breath stuck in my throat. This was my chance! If Marigold wasn't going to help me, maybe Henderson would!

"So you hate him too?!" I asked and Henderson looked at me, surprised for the first time. He nodded, "Why do you hate him kid?"

"Long story, but I need your help."

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH**_

I sighed walking away. Henderson? Max? Marigold? What was even going on? Marigold had told me about Max and his rebel ways, but what was Henderson doing in all of this commotion? Were some of the Selected not to be trusted?

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I really didn't. I...kind of wanted to go on a date. But with who? I went through the guys in my head. I haven't talked to Simon much. In fact, I don't think I've even seen Simon around. I wandered, looking for what I remembered he looked like.

When I finally ended up in front of his bedroom door, I knocked, hoping he'd be there and that we could go on a date. It was silent, before I heard a sound that sounded like annoyance and the door swung open. Simon's glasses were perched low on his nose, his hair a mess, and his eyes flaming. He looked like he just woke up. I didn't mean to interrupt his sleep.

When he saw me, the anger instantly flashed away from his eyes, "English."

"Sorry, did I wake you, I could go," I said but he grabbed my wrist. He dropped it seconds later, like he had just touched acid. "Sorry," he muttered but I just nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?" I said and he looked at me, "Of course!" He said quickly and then grabbed his sanity back, "I'd love to."

"Okay," I smiled," how about tomorrow? Doesn't that sound nice? We could go on a walk early in the morning and then walk to breakfast together."

"Sounds amazing," he said with a smile, "I'll see you then."

"Alright," I waved goodbye and when he closed the door, I let out a breath. If I can't handle asking any of these guys out, then how will I deal with when I'm married to them, with _kids?_

* * *

 **If she has kids. O-O**

 **Anyways, sorry this is so short and sorry I haven't been writing often, I've had a project and a ton of things to do, but I hope you enjoy, and here you go! :D**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **Bubbles**


	28. CHAPTER 28

_CHAPTER 28_

 ** _SIMON_**

 _I'm walking with English the next morning, talking, when Austen comes outside with another suitor._

* * *

"Hey English?" Austen's voice was clear as day, there was no wind blowing around, and everything was still. Today was the perfect day for a walk. The sun was beaming down on us like a proud mother, the grass was fresh and green.

"Yes Austen? How did you know we'd be out here?" English asked, frowning. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing a short dark blue dress with heels. I had picked her a flower and put it in her hair, it was a forget-me-not, and it fit perfectly with what she was wearing.

"I just needed to ask you a question," Austen said, the Selection boy behind him was one I recognized, he was tall, and looked like someone you would not have a fun time talking to. But Austen didn't seem to be fazed back his intimidating looks and his scary aura. He stood casually beside the guy, hands behind his back and swaying from one side to another. Then the name of the suitor hit me. Wasn't his name Henderson?

"What was it Austen?" English asked, tugging on the bottom of her dress as if she now felt like it was too short to be wearing. Austen smiled, "I need to borrow some things from your bedroom, is that okay?"

English frowned again, looking at her little brother curiously, "By _things_ what do you mean?"

Austen shrugged, "Oh I don't know. I book or two, maybe a mirror, we might take Marigold with us, oh and some-"

"Marigold?!" English asked shocked, "We are talking about the same Marigold here? The human? The female? My maid? You aren't speaking about some flower in my bedroom right? I don't recall ever putting a marigold in my room."

Austen sighed, "I was kind of hoping that you'd just say okay and that I would be able to take her."

"What do you want from her?" English asked, and rubbed her neck. For a second, I felt a little bit left out. Wasn't this our date? Her brother coming in and ruining it wasn't what I had in mind. But I shrugged it off, ignoring the small pain that made it's way to my chest.

"We didn't have the best last conversation, I just want to...interview her," Austen said like he was talking about just asking her for some advice or telling her to fetch him some tea. English never told me that Austen was like this. I thought I remembered her telling me that Harris was the crazy one, and Austen was more calm and collected.

"Ugh..." English groaned, and then, like she had totally forgotten about me, she turned her head for a second, and breathed, "Uh...um...yeah, sure Austen, I just...really don't care anymore. Interview Marigold all you want. She likes you enough."

Austen fist pumped the air, and English's frown deepened, "Are you alright Austen? Are you tired? Have you eaten too many sweets or something?"

Austen shook his head, his mouth curling into a smile, "I'm fine English! But thanks!" He hugged her, "You the best big sister ever!"

And with that, he was gone, and we were left standing with only each other to talk to now. Him and the suitor were already at the castle's door by the time we blinked. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Does that happen all the time?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, it doesn't, usually Harris is the one to do things like that, and Austen is the one to be more mature. I just think that the Selection has brought him out a little more. And Harris is still a little shaken up over our father's death."

"Oh..." I said, wondering if I should apologize. But she didn't want sympathy right? She couldn't have, "Oh...yeah," I said once again, wondering if I sounded stupid, or idiotic. She laughed, "Austen's been getting more outgoing, and Harrison has been becoming more calm. Maybe it was time for a change?"

"With Harris stuck in his bedroom all day, Austen hasn't really had someone to talk to, he needs this I think. Something to bring him out of his shell, you know?"

I did, and I nodded, but I let the subject drop. Not wanted to speak about siblings anymore, in fear that she'd ask me about mine, I changed the subject quickly, as we kept walking around the gardens.

* * *

 _ **AUSTEN**_

Maybe me and Marigold haven't been getting along too well lately, but that doesn't mean I can't use her for something. I didn't have to be nice, no matter how rude I'd feel and how many times I could hear English's words echo in my head, _she likes you enough._

Maybe I could just make Henderson do all the work. Where was Marigold anyway?

"So English, your sister..." Henderson started, and I stopped, and looked at him, "Hey, Henderson, just because we're kind of friends, and just because you're helping me out with this Max problem, doesn't mean you have my permission to marry my sister. It doesn't mean I'll put in a good word for you. If I'm being totally honest with you, I hate all of these Selected being here," he was the first person I had ever told that too, "It used to be us. Dad, Mom, English, Harris, Libby and I. And now you all are ruining it. You're a nice guy and all, but I don't want anyone to marry my sister. I just want you all to leave. She never spends time with us anymore, and if she gets married, I can't imagine she'll even remember our names."

Henderson suck his hands in the air and stepped back, "Whoa kid, I'm not interested in your sister. Actually, I came here for Max."

"Max?" I questioned, "You hate him that much?"

"You don't know what he did kid," Henderson muttered, and I stared at him as he walked away. Henderson was the kind of person who would terrify people. But somehow, I felt a lot more normal with him around. Without Harris all the time anymore, things got lonely. Being mad at Marigold, and not having English around because of her _dating_ was making me a little bored in such a large castle. And all Libby wanted to do was play with dolls.

And I liked Henderson. He was nice...to me. He was like my new friend. I didn't feel so empty with him around. And I wouldn't have to have those awkward conversations with Marigold when I needed comfort or a buddy. I could just go to Henderson.

Yeah, yeah, I get it, I've got Luke. But Luke **(If you don't remember, Luke is Lynn's brother and their cousin)** wasn't like everyone else. He was the typical good guy in a story. To me, he had no personality. Like the definition of perfect. It made me a little annoyed when he suggested that we got outside and play football, or baseball, and maybe go into town. Being a prince, you couldn't really go into town like a normal person would be able to.

Henderson stopped in front of English's bedroom door. I looked at him, "What?"

"I can't just open a women's bedroom door. It's rude. I might not care about a lot of stuff, but still. You're her brother, open it for me," he said, and I smiled, "Alright!"

I reached for the doorknob, but before I opened the door, I heard the sound of a muffled cry from inside her bedroom. What?

"Open it Austen!" Henderson said, a hint of worry in his voice. I did, and on the other side...

was nothing. The room was the same, except for the corner near the closet that looked a bit more dirty then usual. Henderson frowned, and pushed me back a bit. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, "Hey, don't push me out of the room. I'm here for the same reasons you are. I'm not going to be left out of this."

"Yeah, right," Henderson said and dropped his hand. In that instant, we heard the muffled cry again, and it came form the closet. Henderson cursed, and moved towards the door, laying a hand on the white door. We could hear banging from the other side. It vibrated through the door and to the floor.

Henderson opened the door.

Marigold came tumbling out.

"Marigold!" I cried.

She was bloody and bruised, her eyes wide and something wrapped around her mouth. Inside the closet was nothing more then a small note. The note read.

 _Don't send such weak people to escort me to Jensen._

 _-Max_

"What the-" Henderson yelled, but Marigold let out another muffled cry, and Henderson yanked the thing from her mouth. She gagged and breathed heavily. She was crying, "J-J-J-James! H-He-Max-attacked us. James had h-hit Max, a-and I thought h-he was knocked o-out, b-but he came b-back. I-I don't k-know w-here James is!"

James, like a Selected?

"Austen quick!" Henderson yelled, "Go get English!"

So I did.

* * *

 **HELLO! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I hope there are still some people reading this. I feel so bad. I've had SO much stuff to do you don't even know. But these past few weeks/days were just so annoying for me. I decided I'd check Fanfiction out. I really can't tell you how happy I was writing this chapter, and how stress-relieving it was. I'm just glad to be back. I hope to keep writing. I guess I just needed like a two-three month break. But I hope to come back and keep writing. This site makes me really happy, and helps me a lot. Thanks! I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you're still reading this! :D**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS!**

 **~MABUBBLES**


	29. CHAPTER 29

**_LYNN_**

 _I was sitting in the Women's Room, listening to music come on the radio._

English was on her date with that guy named Simon. We were still fighting. Part of me felt super empty without her around. But another part just felt bored. Lukas wasn't going to hang out with me, he had some girlfriend that he spent most of his time with. Apparently she was some maid. I don't even know.

Harris was depressed, and stayed in his bedroom for most of the time. He never came out, and even _I_ was beginning to worry about him. Libby was always around me, and I don't care what everyone said about her, as cute as she was, she was the most annoying little girl. And she never stopped following me around. Seriously, she seemed to find me everywhere.

Austen, these days, was always missing. Always moving. Working on things. Scurrying through the hallways with papers in hand, cameras, clips and key and bolt and screws. It was like he was some mad scientist or something. You would have thought he was making a giant man eating robot or something.

Aunt Calista was too busy with her husband's work to bother with talking to me, and Mom and Dad were always off somewhere, either helping Calista, or taking care of work for themselves. Aunt Maggie and Uncle Alex were too busy with Maggie's pregnancy to think of anyone else. Their time was usually spent dealing with their children, Konrad and Petra, or at the Medical Wing, awaiting Maggie's new baby.

So I was alone, in the Women's Room, waiting for something to do. My blonde hair was pulled into a bun on my head, and I was wearing a floral green dress with a green belt. My makeup was light and I was tired. The music wasn't getting any better and I wasn't getting any younger. I wasn't about to turn off the radio, when I heard the next song.

It was _our_ song. English and mine. And before I knew it, I was on the ground, sobbing loudly. Alone. While my best friend was taking on a Selection by herself.

I was such a jerk. I missed her, I missed _us._

I had a wonderful best friend, and I wouldn't have asked for anything better. In that moment I realized just how lucky I was to have her, and that I needed to apologize for overreacting, and being a brat. Years from now, we'd laugh at this, we'd shake our heads and try to remember what the heck we were fighting over. Even I couldn't remember. But that was probably my hysterical cries blocking my thinking.

I got up from the floor, brushing my dress and wiping the tears from my eyes. Anyone who came in would think I was crazy. Everyone _but_ English.

I needed to see her.

* * *

 ** _HENDERSON_**

Marigold is shaking. So is Austen, but not as much as she is. Her brown hair is in knots upon her head and she's red with dried blood. Austen kneeled down beside her, "What happened? Was this because of Max?!"

Marigold whimpered, one word from her mouth, "James..."

"James? He's in the Selection right?" Austen frowned, turning to look at me. Maybe I didn't like too many people. Maybe all I cared about was stopped Max and getting revenge for my sister's death. But there was something about Austen. There was always something about Austen. Maybe it was the color of his blonde hair, or the smart, determined aura around him, or the confidence he had. Or maybe it was just him, as a person. He was everything I wasn't. Kind, caring, helpful. There wasn't a time when I looked at Austen and thought, _I hate that kid._

I don't think there was a time when anybody did that.

"Yeah, I think so," I patted his shoulder. Maybe now might not have been the right time to try and reassure him. Maybe now wasn't the time for any kind of caring. But he deserved a little lift up. He was shaken, and I was afraid of what might happen if he didn't calm down.

"We should tell your sister," I told him and he sighed, "I feel bad though, ruining her dates, giving her so many things to worry about. She's already done so much."

"Austen," I kneeled down in front of him and sighed, "She's the princess, who else would we turn to?"

Austen paused for a second, and thought, like he was coming up with a brilliant plan. Like he was a scientist.

His face lit up quickly and he held his hand up, "Don't worry about it, I've got an idea, just get Marigold to the medical wing, I'll only be a minute," and he sprinted from English's bedroom into the hallway, quickly disappearing as he rounded a corner.

* * *

 _ **AUSTEN**_

Maybe it was a dumb thing to think, but I couldn't help but wonder if they'd help. English was too booked, I loved her and all, and she was a great leader, but there wasn't a single part of me that wanted to go running to her for help. Although I meant what I said back there with Henderson, about not wanting her to worry about anything else, I also think that the main reason I don't want her around, is because I want to do this. It may be selfish, but part of me believes that if I tried, I could find Max, and stop everything. I had his key. I had the brains. I just needed a little bit of muscle.

Yeah, there were some guys in the Men's Parlor. One of them was Sebastian, a guy I remember the name of because of his British accent. Another guy was a boy named Hakuryuu, and another named Elias. Elias was reading a book, and Hakuryuu was writing something down, maybe a letter to his family? I had no idea. All I knew was that I needed them.

"Hey!" All three of them looked up at my voice. Sebastian smiled, "Austen what are you-"

"No time to explain, this is serious! You guys have to help me!" I yelled. By the sound of my voice, you would have thought that English was dying, or everyone had turned into zombies or something strange like that. Hakuryuu bolted from his seat, followed by Sebastian and Elias.

"What is it? What do you need?" Elias asked and I shook my head to say, _It's too much, I can't tell you it all right now! But we need to go! Or else!_

Honestly, I didn't know what the, _or else,_ was, but I knew there'd be one. I motioned for them to follow me, and even though they're eyes told me they were holding back, it's not like they could just, I don't know, _leave me?_

"Do you all know where I could find more? Selected boys I mean," I asked.

Okay, so maybe it was wrong to be herding all of my sister's boyfriends so that they'll what? Fight to the death for me? Maybe that wasn't exact, but still. It was right, but I needed their help. And it was pretty funny.

When we reached the front door, Henderson was waiting for us. He scowled, "So this was your plan kid? Get...what? Three other suitors to help us? That was your brilliant plan?"

"There's more to it then that Henderson," I told him, feeling almost proud when I knew I should be worried. I turned to the boys, 'Do you guys think you could help Henderson, follow his orders? Oh yeah, and whatever you do, _don't tell English about this._ First of all, she'd kill me for getting wrapped up and knotted into something like this, and second, she's kill me for not informing her about this. So be good boys, and keep these secrets, alright?"

"That depends on the secrets," Hakuryuu said, and Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, what'd you do Austen, kill somebody? Is that why we haven't seen Harrison around too often? You killed your brother?"

"What! No!" I said, and then it clicked. That's what we were missing! "HARRIS!"

"Harris? What's up with Harris? Why is he a key part in this?" Henderson asked, but I shook my head once again and ignored him, "I'll be right back!"

And I was off again.

* * *

 **Hia! Here is the next chapter of 35 Hearts. I hope that you all are still reading it and I'm glad to be back on Fanfiction! I'm hoping to make this story have more of a purpose, because now it just seems useless. Anyways, as I'm carving out a real storyline for this fanfiction I hope that you guys are still enjoying it! And yeah, Max it a loser. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D I'll see when I update again! (Or, ya know, if I PM you)**

 **Cya later! :D**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

 **~Bubbles**


	30. CHAPTER 30

_**English**_

 _I find myself sick again_

* * *

Right after Simon left to his bedroom, I went to mine, to find that the boys had made a mess for my room, my open closet and my stuff a mess. I groaned. There was nothing more annoying then a bunch of boys going through your stuff.

That's when the burning, pinching, stabbing feeling in my head started. I thought I was getting better. I had always thought I was getting better. Since the day they started. But they never _ever_ got better. It was like a replay of pain over and over again. Like repeating a car crash every single day of your life.

How come Mom never got these pains? Grandma hadn't. Neither my great grandmother or great, great grandmother. Who I both didn't know a single thing about. I knew their names. But that was all that skimmed my brain.

There was a knock on my door.

Why now?

I got up and walked towards to door, hoping that they only needed me for a second and that it wasn't something extreme. I unlocked my door, the sound of continuous knocking annoying me, "I'm coming," I said weakly.

I opened the door. On the other side was not the one I expected. I had been waiting for Ursa, or a suitor, not a guard. This guard I remembered from earlier. I couldn't forget his face. I couldn't forget the rumors about him. I couldn't forget how heartbroken Marigold had been when she thought he was cheating on her.

Sir Max.

* * *

 _ **LYNN**_

Everywhere I looked, every corner, every crack, every room, she wasn't there. The only last logical place for her to be would be her bedroom. But she was supposed to be on a date. How serious were these dates she was going on?

When I reached her bedroom, the door was wide open, and there were no guards surrounding her room. That struck me as odd. There were always supposed to be guards near her room. After what happened with her dad, and everything that happened between that. I really didn't think that the guards would let a millisecond slip before being near her again.

I walked forward, my shoes making small taps on the ground. Was she alright? Was she sick again, and the guards were just helping her inside? Wasn't that a little inappropriate?

I walked in, looking around. The bathroom door was opened the smallest bit, and there was a light glaring from inside. I took another step forward. She was just sick, right? She was healing, right? The guards were in there with her, right?

But her room looked a mess. Not only the usual, couple of outfits laid out on her chair, books flipped upside down because she couldn't find a bookmark. It was a mess. The first thing I noticed was the closet, the closest thing to me. It was a mess, like someone had been shoved inside, and buried beneath the pounds of dresses. Next was the broken chair in front of her desk. My heart dropped. Me face paled. My body froze.

 _She's okay. She's okay. She's okay._

But just in case. I grabbed a letter opener, that was sitting near a punch of pens and pencils in the corner of the desk. It obviously wasn't as sharp as a knife, but if the guy (or girl) who hurt English, was dumb enough, they'd think it was one. But my luck was usually terrible. And I was usually wrong. And everything was probably going to just get worse when I walk in.

Then I heard a yelp, the voice of the girl who I grew up with. The voice of my best friend. I opened the bathroom door, and inside was a guard, holding English by her waist. There were times when I didn't know what to do, times when everything just seemed to draw a blank in my head and I was doomed to forever be guilty for not _stopping_ someone or _doing_ something. And I could feel it in my bones that this was one of those moments, and there wasn't a fiber in my being that wished it wasn't true, that I'd turn out to be a superhero, save the day, be there for my best friend and maybe kick some butt while I was at it.

But my feet were frozen as if I had been sitting in a meat locker all day, and now, I was positive, the man could feel my fears rushing throughout my body.

He raised a finger of his to his month, to indicate that I should be quiet, shut up, and do what I was told, like a child with their parents. I didn't want to nod, or shake my head no, so I just stood there, wondering if I did, he wouldn't mind, and he'd just continue. No, wait, I didn't hope he'd continue. I was just too confused for anything to make sense anymore, and my best friend was beginning to kick, but she was too tired. There was something in the hand that was held over her mouth.

"Give it to me," the guy said, his brown hair hanging in lumps around his head, as if English was trying to rip it out of his skull before he caught her. He did look dishevelled, like she had put up a good enough fight, but she obviously hadn't done it good enough. And I was positive that I wouldn't make things any better by fighting back.

"Give what?" I questioned, totally forgetting the letter opener in my hand. It was golden, and it looked old. I'm sure he didn't think it was too much of a threat, but there must have been some single strand of him that was worrying. He didn't have anything to worry about. I wasn't going to use it, I hoped, and even if I did, it wasn't like every girl in the world knew how to use a weapon.

"That you idiot," he pointed to my hand and I gulped. Oh gosh. If I handed it over, that'd be the end of both English and I. We'd be toast. But if I refused, and ran away to get help, he could hurt her. What would I do? I wasn't good at plans. I wasn't good at combat. English was even better then me at this. I couldn't think of a single thing to do but give it to him.

But still, my arm wouldn't move.

"C'mon kid, we don't have all day," I glanced at the badge on his suit. Maxwell. That was his first name. Hadn't I met him before. With Jensen? Did Jensen know about all this? He probably didn't. But what about the rest of the guards. Who did I know I could trust. For all I knew half of them could be rebels. Or maybe it was just Max. Or Maybe it was all of them. I had no idea what I was up against.

If I could just get word, to Jensen. He'd help me. I know he would. He liked me the way I liked him, and even though this was the _worst_ possible time to be thinking about dreamy boys and if my crush liked me or not, like some strange ten year old girl, I still knew that no matter what, he'd help me. He'd have to. Boys couldn't resist helping the girl they liked right? Or...you know, the princess. But I liked to think that there was a little bit of him that was thinking of me also.

Behind me, where the bathroom door was still open, I heard the sound of footsteps, and things falling over in rushed confusion or worry. I hoped it was guards, I hoped I'd be safe. I hoped that everything would turn out alright.

Hoping was all I could do.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is a little overdue, but I hope it's alright. The chapter have gotten shorter, and when I realized, like halfway through this that my writing was getting more sloppy, I was trying to fix it, I hope I did, but, ya know, you can't always. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'm super excited for the next chapter because I have so many ideas! :D Let's just hope that English is safe again and everything is alright!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS :D**

 **~Bubbles**

 **OMG I TOTALLY JUST UPLOADED CHAPTER 20 OF IGNITION INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 30 OF 35 HEARTS, SUPER SORRY. THEY'RE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER SO I MUST HAVE ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED THE WRONG ONE SORRY AGAIN!**


	31. CHAPTER 31

_**Lynn**_

 _It was Jensen, and thank God it was, because I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't._

* * *

"Jensen!" I yelped happily and Max sneered. Jensen looked between us all in confusion for a second, not a trace of worry in him. I wanted to yell at him to help us, but before I could, something strange happened, something I couldn't have ever imagined would happen.

He smiled.

"J-Jensen?" I questioned, my voice betraying me. He turned to look at me and then laughed, his voice stinging my ears and making me stumbled backwards. What was this? Was he...? I thought...? I couldn't believe this. And I had thought he _liked_ me.

"Good work Maxwell, getting _both_ of them? Smart," Jensen said, and before I could bolt (out of fear of course, I'd never leave English on purpose) or do anything at all, he grabbed my wrist, his nails digging into my skin. I screamed. He wasn't trying to be gentle, he was trying to show me there was no escape. This couldn't be how it ended. I hadn't even helped when I had the chance. I was just that useless best friend that stood by and cried or worried while English got hurt. I wanted to take back time, I wanted to punch Jensen in the face, I wanted Max dead, I wanted to have guards with me when I entered English's room, I wanted to at least _think about this._ I wanted to make a smarter decision. But everything was already done. We'd have to find a way out of this ourselves.

"Come on Maxwell. We should be on our way now," Jensen smirked at me and motioned for Max to move. Max rolled his eyes at Jensen, but nodded, "Yeah, yeah, _boss."_

 _Boss?! He had been in charge of all this the whole time?!_ I wanted to cry, but I knew I'd feel weak if I did. The one guy I had thought actually liked me was just using me, and he was evil, and things were falling apart in my hands like a poorly built toy boat made from popsicle sticks. Like the day that we spent at the beach when we were younger, trying to build sand castles but the sand was too dry. Like when Harris made a tower of cards and with one step, Austen accidently ruined the whole thing. I felt so...so _dumb_ thinking I could do this. Thinking that, _Oh yeah! A letter opener! So useful to attack a murder!_ I was so dumb! I wanted to slap myself now. I wanted to have a temper tantrum like I used to when Lukas didn't give me my doll back. Most of all though, I wanted to save English, but how could I possibly do that now?

* * *

 ** _Harris_**

I was sitting in my bedroom, the blinds drawn, and my hair a mess. I missed Dad, even if Enlgish thought we didn't know him well, even if Austen thought things could get better, even if Libby was too young to understand. I wasn't too young to understand anymore. And it wasn't the fact that we didn't know him well enough, because I knew that. I hadn't known my father well at all. It was just...I had wanted to get to know him. I had hoped that as we grew older, he'd teach us more. Maybe we'd have fun father son moments like every other kid in the world. With him gone though, there was no way that could happen.

I had been thinking about this when Austen burst through my door. He was yelling my name, and his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat, "Harrison! Harris! Please come on you need to help us!"

"Austen I don't want to play your stupid games today! Alright? Please just..." I felt my breath becoming weaker, "please just stop, I can't deal with this anymore."

"Do you want her to die?" Austen asked suddenly, and the word _die_ was like a knife being jolted into my back. I turned, "What?"

"Do you want our sister, English, to die? Because that's what is going to happen if you don't hurry up and stop being a baby. Come with me Harrison. You can't be stuck in this bedroom forever. I understand, Dad was special to you. To us. But come on. You aren't the only one suffering here."

"Why is English going to die?" I asked, ignoring what he had just said. I ignored his little speech at the end, and just skipped to the important stuff. Who was going to hurt our sister?

"It's a guard, Max, his name is, I can't remember his last name. But he's a rebel. I got a bunch of Selected," I couldn't help but smile when I thought of that. Austen and his little Selected army. He was really growing up, wasn't he?

But then, understanding what he was saying, I shot up out of my seat, "Alright, alright, I'll come, but what's the plan?"

"I'll explain it on the way," He said, and gripped my arm. For the first time in a long time, I felt like me and my brother were finally starting to bond again, even if it was during a bad time. I just nodded, "Okay."

* * *

 _ **English**_

Well then. This is a great way to start off my morning.

When I opened the door, Max was standing on the other side. I wasn't sure if I should ask him what he wanted, or let him tell me, or maybe hesitantly close the door in his face, but I didn't really need to do anything, because he already had an idea.

He pushed me onto the ground, and closed and locked the door behind him. Picking me up by my neck, he slammed me into the way. I was struggling and I reached for the lamp that was on my side table. Ripping it from it's circuit, I slammed it into his head, making him bleed, but that was pretty much it. It feel from my hand. With his face so close to mine, all I could smell was iron, and cigars, like a man from an old movie, or something a grandfather would smoke. I shivered, and coughed, making him throw my onto my bed. I screamed, but it was muffled by his hand, which enclosed around my mouth. I kicked at him, hitting his knee and making him crouch in pain. In the bathroom, I could hear Dixie meow. Dixie wouldn't do anything right? It's not like she could possibly help.

She exited from the bathroom just as I went towards the balcony. She climbing up onto my desk, and made herself a little spot on top of my papers. Of course she wouldn't help me. She was only a cat.

Max had regained his strength, and he bellowed towards me in an angry manner. I yelped when he gripped my neck. It was already bruised from what he had done before. Now I couldn't breath. His large hand couldn't reach all the way around my neck, but it got a pretty good amount in.

I yelped again, but this time in was weaker, and just sounded pathetic. He laughed. We were still on the balcony, ,y back burning into the side of the metal rim. I was aching all over. I tried to get his hand off my neck, but it wasn't working. I was loosing oxygen.

I kicked at his knee and he loosened his grip just enough so that I'd be able to get away. He must have hated that I was getting way so much. He muttered something under his breath. Racing out of the way and into the bathroom, I looked around. Max was reaching for something in his pocket when I found it.

A laser. Libby must have left it in my room when she came in weeks ago. I didn't know what I was thinking. I could've easily picked up my hair dryer her straightener or something and tried to burn him with it. But I chose the laser. Clicking the little button at the bottom, I pointed to the ground in front of where Max was angrily searching around his bag, which I hadn't even noticed in the roughhousing.

Dixie, who absolutely couldn't resist the red beam of light being shot from the laser, pounced on the light, right in front of Max, making him stumble back in surprise. That didn't last long though, So I reached for my hair dryer, thinking that it didn't need time to heat up like a curler or straightener. I tried to plug it in, but my arm was wrenched from where it was holding the handle of the dryer. I thought I heard the sound of bones breaking as he put a cloth over my mouth and held a sharp object up to my face. I couldn't even move a muscle.

"Sorry _princess."_

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late. I've got about 5 or 6 days of school left until summer, and then I'll have tons of more time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was super cool writing the fight scene between English and Max, even though I'm not the best at romance or fight scene. Those are my weaknesses. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. :D**

 **FOREVER AND ALWAYS,**

 **~BUBBLES**

 **P.S. Who else hates Max and Jensen?**


	32. CHAPTER 32

**_Austen_**

 _"I'm sorry, what?!"_

* * *

I was pushing Harris along, telling him about my plan, and he was telling me how dumb it sounded, "Not to rain on your parade lunatic, but we're _thirteen,_ not forty five, and a ragtag group of Selection boys is not going to save our sister."

"You don't know that, Harris, so cut it out," I told him. The Selection boys were supposed to be waiting for us at the front of the castle. I was a little worried though. What _could_ we possibly do? I took a breath. Relax, Austen, things are going to turn out okay.

It wasn't until there was a click and a response that I realized I had said that aloud, "No, little kid, things won't be okay."

Both of us sucked in breaths. I felt cold metal against the temple of my head. I wanted to cry. We were so close to the front of the castle. We...could've...we.

"Oh, gosh," I breathed. Someone pushed me onto my knees and Harris too. His eyes were closed, squeezing so hard I was sure his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. The cold against my temple burned like fire. I didn't even look. I had heard that voice before, in the woods, with Marigold.

"Oh...don't worry cuties, everything'll over soon," the women's voice was soft and sweet, the opposite of her personality. How could she kill kids like this? Where was Mom? Where was Libby and the Selected?

"Zoe?" Another voice called. That voice was familiar too, but I couldn't add a face to the sound. The woman turned, and chuckled, "Wow, we've just been taking everyone today, have we?"

I heard a thump, and English landed next to me, she was too weak to actually stay up, so she fell, her face hitting the ground hard. I whimpered like the weak little boy I was. Lynn was next to her, tears in her eyes. She turned to face Harris and I. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry._

I wasn't angry at Lynn. None of this was her fault. He just didn't know what would happen next. This couldn't be the end of the royal family. Not here, not now, not in this weak, pathetic way. We _had_ to do something. So I kind of just did the first thing that came to mind.

I spun and my small, boyish fist was aimed straight for stomach. She yelped and gripped her gun harder. She was hissing when she turned to me, and Jensen grabbed me and pinned me down, "You little punk!" She said angrily.

I looked over at Lynn, who was staring at English, who had weakly tried to get up. Lynn locked eyes with me for a second, and then got up. She hesitated for a second before trying to stand taller then Max, who was moving towards her. I wanted to yell at her to just punch him already, but I couldn't, it would ruin things, even though Max was pretty much already aware that she wanted a fight.

The first hit was Max's, and it looked too sluggish to take for a real punch. It was weak, as if he didn't expect anything from Lynn that was going to be better then what he just did. But I was surprised when Lynn gripped onto Max's wrist and twisted, making him claw at her. She fell backwards for a second before hitting Max square in the face. His nose was bleeding now, and I hadn't even realized that Lynn's arm had claw marks until she turned to face me for a second, as if to see if I okay.

The girl, Zoe, had her gun pointed at me. I gulped. I was sure she was going to shoot, and I heard the click of her getting ready to do so too. I couldn't even move. Jensen's knee was nudged into my back. I could almost not breath.

"Sorry kid," She smirked and I heard the sound of screaming next to me and bullets flying before I heard the sound of nothing.

* * *

 ** _English_**

I could barely make out the vision of Harris lunging at the black haired girl and Harris getting, instead of a bullet in his head, a slash in his back from Jensen, who was now up and grabbing Harris's leg.

The black haired girl was on the ground, her gun closer to me than anyone else. Nobody would notice if I picked it up. Everyone thought I was too beat.

I got up, and reach for it. It was cold in my hands, unfamiliar and scary. Lynn took a lurching step towards Max, and he swung, but she ducked underneath it and grabbed him, slamming his head again the wall as she let go and fell to the ground herself. Harris was unconscious, his back bruised and bloody. Jensen was gripped Harris by the throat, Harris coughing and choking. And the black haired girl was on the ground, looking for something, maybe her gun, which I had taken.

I looked around and saw that Max was getting up, but so was Lynn, and she was already getting ready for another hit. The black haired girl was flailing around furiously in confusion, as if she couldn't believe she'd lost what she had. Jensen was the one I was worried about. He was going to kill Harris is this went on any longer.

I aimed the gun at his head, then paused, and moved the gun. I didn't want to kill anyone, even if they were monsters. I pointed the gun at his knee, which at the moment was being covered by the view of Harrison's leg. If I shot, I'd hurt both of them. If I could somehow get Harris out of the way, I could hit Jensen's knee without having any other problems.

But I was thinking too much, and the black haired girl realized I had taken the gun. She, who had now gotten up, along with me, took my shoulder, and before I knew what I was doing, I hit her hard in the temple with my elbow. She fell to the ground, and she stayed there, not getting up. And I was positive I had either knocked her unconscious or killed her, even after I had said I wanted nobody to die.

I ignored her though, and aimed for Jensen's leg. While I had been attacked, Harris had kicked Jensen, making Harris now of the ground and Jensen now gripping his knee. His hand was on his knee. I could get both. I gulped, closed my eyes, and shot.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! A guest was saying how she wanted me to update and I decided (because yesterday was the last day of school for me) that I would! This is for you Guest! And for everyone who is off of school or almost off of school! So I know I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I hope this was okay. It was shorter, I know, but I hope to start writing more now that schools out. I just really wanted to get another chapter in because I haven't written in a while. Also, sorry about that, I'll write more now that school's out and I have nothing to do. But thanks for reading! And if you've stuck around this long thank you too! Because I know that when people disappear for a while, people tend to lose interest! Thanks again! :D**

 **Love (FOREVER AND ALWAYS)**

 **Bubbles! 3**


	33. Author's Note

Hey guys! So when I started writing on Fanfiction, I decided that I wouldn't have Author's Notes, because I hated them, and thought that they were just large disappointments and really, just plain useless. Like, seriously guys, can't you just say that at the end of your next chapter? Granted, some people don't read the ends of chapters that Author's put there, but still, I disliked Author's Notes. But now I can't really complain because I'd be a hypocrite. Anywho, guys, I was just thinking, and I really think what I'm doing is for the best and I hope you guys don't get too upset, but I don't think I'll be finishing 35 Hearts. I just don't feel the story anymore. I'm not into it. It's not a story that I look forward to writing every week, so I think I'm going to just end it. I understand that a lot of people liked the story, but It wasn't speaking to me anymore, and I think that I choose the right thing. If I kept going on, the story would've just gotten worse, and honestly, my writing would have stunk, and that's not really what I want to be known for, so...yeah. I might right another story, but I guess this sequel to Crystal Skies, just wasn't working for me. But thank you guys for taking the time to read the story, and thank you to the people who actually read through this, the whole thing. I appreciate it. 3

~Bubbles


End file.
